


Some Like It

by naturegirlrocks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Disguise, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Movie rewrite, Some like it hot - Freeform, Tony Stark knows what he wants, fake transsexuals, pretending to be women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 73,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegirlrocks/pseuds/naturegirlrocks
Summary: Rewrite of the 1959 movie Some Like It Hot. Loki and Thor whiteness a murder and has to hide while impersonating women.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic digresses quite a lot from the movie. Please watch the original, it still holds up! Marilyn Monroe, Tony Curtis, Jack Lemmon, what else do you need?

"We really need to find new jobs,"' sighed Thor paging through the Las Vegas wanted ads. 

"Not again," Loki rolled his eyes. "I'm not going through the humiliation of the agency gauntlet more than once a month. We only been in this place for six months."

"Six months too many."

"At least the tips are good."

"For you perhaps."

Loki dipped the tip of his ringfinger in the pink lipgloss, padded the shiny salve over his lips, and regarded himself critically in the mirror. His long black hair was combed back in a ponytail. His high cheekbones were accented by glitter, so was his torso. 

He wished he had more muscle definition, not the lean frame that hid his bodily strength and made him look more like a twink even though he had passed twenty with over a decade. He had muscles, he was by no means a weakling, but they could be more _defined_.

Thor had defined muscles. So defined that they usually shaped and stretched what ever clothes he was wearing. At the moment he was nothing but his blond hairy chest and a pair of very revealing leather trousers that Loki had had to lace him into. 

If it wasn't for the fact that Thor was his adopted older brother and they'd never spent more than a week apart since they were babies, Loki would have somewhat enjoyed it. Now it was just tiresome. He rather have would any of the other performers do it, but apparently Thor insisted that Loki was the only on not trying to feel him up. 

Then again, even if they weren't brothers, Thor wasn't really the type of man that Loki would go for in a partner. He had become somewhat jaded to that type after as a young man mostly hanging around gyms helping Thor to train. 

Thor was a former bodybuilder who, even if he hadn't lost much of his figure after over a decade since quitting, had lost patience with the drug-enhancing world of body shaping. He also wasn't gay, and that was maybe the biggest reason he wanted to get away from the all male strip club where they were working now. 

When they first arrived to Vegas from London eleven years ago Thor had gotten several offers for prize wrestling and amateur boxing, but he had too gentle a soul to continue beat other people up for money. He had quit the scene about two years in. 

Their introduction to America had been a rough one. Much worse than when they had been introduced to the British. Though being sent to an upper class English boarding school from their childhood home in Sweden at respective ages of ten and twelve, couldn't remotely be compared to being thrown into the underbelly of Las Vegas at twenty-three and twenty-five. 

Thor had accidentally broken his opponent's arm. Loki had been supportive of this decision since he hadn't been that fond of playing nurse and massage therapist to his brother after each brutal event. 

After that they had concentrated on supporting Loki's career instead. Their English charm and accents had brought them part of the way, but it could only take them so far. And with time their diphthongs had become somewhat harder and somewhat Americanised. 

Their childhood Swedish was still quite good, since they kept it up by talking to each other, watched internet television, and read books, but that language was even less helpful in a place like this. There weren't enough Swedish high rollers in Vegas to make any of the casinos hire interpreters. Anyway, most Swedes knew English. 

Tonight was especially hard for Thor since he usually worked as a bouncer at the door, but now he had been asked to fill in as a bartender. He used his ten minute break to sit in on Loki's preparations in the backstage dressing room and complain about the unfairness of life. 

Loki was not disagreeing with him. Though Thor had really nothing to complain about since he wasn't the one rolling his hips on stage and getting one-dollar bills stuffed down his g-string. He was about to point this out to his grumpy brother when the door to the dressing room was opened and a big whirl of hair extensions, sequences, and feathers ferociously entered. 

"Fucking heels," swore Sif and set down her padded ass on the old sofa in the corner with a angry huff. 

"Careful, honey," said Fendral who was following her in on equally high heels, though more gracefully. "If you keep that language up they're going to find out you're a lady."

"Up yours," Sif gave him the finger, kicked off her rhinestone shoes, and looked to Thor. "Hey, what's with the getup?"

Sif and Fendral was two of the club's regular drag queens. Thor knew Sif from his bodybuilding days, and it was she who had put in a good word for them with the boss to hire them. Her body was enough built like a man for her to pass for one playing a woman. Fendral, who was more Loki's size, was her childhood friend and had helped her get the job on the pretence of playing a man. It was all very complicated, but it worked. 

"Bar-duty," sighed Thor and glanced at the clock on the wall, he had about three minutes left of his break. "How did the show go?"

"Heathens," Sif huffed and pulled a feathered hair extension from her head. "Every fucking sweaty pervert one of them. Thank fuck we don't have to stay on this smelly place much longer."

Sif and Fendral were moving to Miami at the end of the month. Two of their other old school friends, Hogun and Volstagg, were investors a somewhat successful nightclub down there. They hoped that a drag queen show would boost their popularity rating out of the 'somewhat'-category. 

"We just have to do that thing in New York first," reminded Fendral, pointing at Sif with a long and glittery purple false nail. 

"Do we have to?" Sif whined massaging her feet. "We really don't need the money."

"You can never have enough money, sweetheart," Fendral removed his long platinum blond wig to reveal his equally blond, but much shorter, hair. "And besides, I promised Susan we'd help her."

"Is it that 'Technology Of The Future'-convention you talked about?" asked Thor with a bit of interest. "Anything for us?"

Loki couldn't believe Thor would ask something like that. Two one-way plane tickets traveling from Las Vegas to New York would probably cost them more than they would earn in the three days working at the convention. And then where would they go? The guy had absolutely no common sense. 

"Sorry, honey. They want women only."

"You're not a woman."

"Don't tell them that," Fendral continued to de-female himself by pulling off the huge false eyelashes from his upper lids. "Anyway if they find me out, I'm gonna say I'm trans."

"Shoe's on the other foot now," grinned Sif. 

Loki knew she had used that excuse a couple of times when patrons had gotten a bit too close. There where two actual trans-men working at the club and they always backed Sif up even if both of them knew she was faking it. 

Thor sighed and got up to leave for the bar. 

"By the way," Sif looked up from her sore foot. "Check out that blond beefcake in the back corner next to the fire exit. There's something up with him."

"Who?" Fendral was wiping of his many thick layers of makeup. "You mean the cop?"

This made Loki look away from his critical and gloomy inspection of his face. He had mostly tried to ignore the conversation up until now to put himself into his performance-mindset. The mindset that helped him go out in the stage, smile, be sexy, and don't feel like he wanted to kill himself for every degrading move he made. It was hard to do it without...

"A cop?" He interrupted his own bad thoughts by asking. 

"Either that or a fed," Fendral shrugged. "He's been sipping the same drink for over an hour, haven't touched his crotch once, and only pretends to look at the show."

"You're observant," Thor sounded impressed. 

"I'm a scrawny gay boy from Texas and I dress up as a girl for a living. Sweetie, I have to be a good observer to stay alive."

"What is a cop doing here anyway?" asked Loki. 

They all quieted down, thinking, exchanging glances. All four of them knew far too well why a cop would be there. The club was as actually a legitimate front for an illegitimate business. None of the employees were supposed to know about that, but they all did. 

The club's owner, a man called André, was, among other things, cleaning money for some kind of bigger syndicate lead by a man named Thanos. There were also whispers going around of drug- and other substance-smuggling. Saying these things out loud, though almost common knowledge, was not recommended. 

André was rumoured to be visiting the club today. He wasn't gay, or even queer, but he liked to keep an eye on his business. If a cop or fed was here for him, that could mean big trouble. 

"I'll check him out," Thor gave Loki an encouraging nod before leaving. "Take care out there."

"Just sober me, a metal pole, and a gaggle of drunk perverts," Loki sighed when his brother was gone. 

The club was a bit off the Strip and wasn't exactly attracting the whales as its patrons. The biggest fish they could hope for was probably a closeted upper middle class family man who wanted to go somewhere where nobody recognised him. 

"They're lucky the pole is screwed to the door," huffed Sif. "I could teach some if them how to handle a rod."

"Ooh," Fendral removed his fake boobs. "Kinky."

Loki calculated how much time he had before going on stage. Judging by the music that sipped through the thin walls, about five minutes. The dancers before him had a taste for nineties rock music. 

"Do you want some?" Fendral asked, holding up a plastic pill-dispenser. 

"No," Loki breathed, focusing on his own green eyes in the mirror. "I'm trying to quit."

"Did Thor find out?" 

"He always knew."

Loki sighed and pulled on the big, fluffy, fake fur coat that he was supposed to enter in. Fendral watched it enviously. The grey white coat was one of the few things that were actually nice about this place, only too bad Loki didn't have much time to wear it. 

He was trying to get back into his blasé mindset again. It was not easy to do without chemical assistance but he could get close to it if he focused on the choreography and the music. This was not the kind of dancing he had practiced at school when growing up. 

He had eighteen years of experience and had learned the hard way not to look disgusted by strange men touching his body. Even if the dancers on stage was supposed to be left alone for their performances, there was always some drooling idiot thinking that just because they pressed a five dollar token from Cesar's Palace into Loki's hand they could rub groins with him. Four times out of five, men doing this were experimenting straight people and/or too drunk to have any sense of propriety. 

That was at least one thing he was proud of, he had never sold himself for sex, but he shuddered to think what would have happened if he hadn't had Thor by his side to protect him from predators all these years. 

As if summoned by the thought Thor returned. He looked a bit stressed. 

"We're leaving," he said to Loki. "Get your things."

"What?" 

"I talked to the blond guy," Thor was recklessly scooping things from the makeup table that weren't even Loki's into a plastic bag he seemed to have produced from nowhere. "His name is Steve, and he's definitely a fed."

"I knew it!" said Fendral in slight triumph. 

"The club is under surveillance and I think there could be a raid tonight."

"A raid?" Loki stared at his brother. "What is this? Prohibition times?" 

"Loki," Thor gave him a hard look. "It doesn't matter what it's called. Is very possible that this place going to be crawling with cops very soon. It's already passed ten o'clock, everyone they decide to take into custody is going to have to spend the night at the police station. Do you want to spend the night in a holding cell together with the perverts out there?"

Thor made a good point. Sif and Fendral seemed to think so too since both of them were on their feet packing their things together. Some of it wasn't theirs but, unlike Thor's shovelling, the two of them them were more deliberate in their choices. 

The four of them left through the backdoor and circled around to the street. Fendral hurried away to get his car, he was carrying two big bags that probably contained more stolen things than his own. Though Loki had noticed that he only had taken things belonging to the club and not anything that belonged to any of the other employees. 

Sif was still wearing most of her costume, but in a city like Las Vegas that shouldn't draw too much attention. 

"I really hope you are right about this," she said. "If there's not a raid and they notice we are gone, and there's going to be hell to pay, literally."

Loki agreed. André wouldn't be happy about them stealing and running away. 

"Did you speak to the cop about this? Did he show you some kind of identification?"

"No," Thor shook his head. "I only asked him if he wanted to order something else. He said no even though his beer clearly had gone stale. Also, he was too slow turning off his phone and there was a picture of André on it. Then I pretend to go out back to throw away some garbage, and I saw a big electrician's van in the alley. At this time at night that screams undercover to me."

"Who are you?" Loki waived his hands. "Sherlock Holmes? Nothing of that proves a raid, surveillance perhaps, but not a raid."

Sif seemed to agree with him, but then two black trucks screeched to a halt before the club. Next moment at least twenty policemen were entering the premises. 

Thor raised his eyebrow at Loki. 

Loki just glared back. 

\-------- 

In the very early hours of dusky morning, Loki and Thor were standing outside the club again. Despite the time there was no parking, so Fendral, who had given them a ride, was going to circle the block. 

"Are you sure about this?" said Thor as they watched Fendral drive away. 

"No," Loki sighed and shook his head. "But l think we have to."

One of the other strippers, a young guy nicknamed Quicksilver, had also managed to get away last night. He had come by to Sif and Fendral's shared apartment, where Loki and Thor had spent the short night on the floor, and told them that the club wasn't going to open again any time soon. It was time to find new jobs. 

That was easy for Quicksilver to say, he was twenty years old and gorgeous. Loki and Thor on the other hand...

Sure, they still looked good but they were thirty-four and thirty-six years old. They would soon pass their prime for the somewhat respectable clubs that didn't pimp out their employees. Thor would be forced to go back to prizefighting, and Loki, if he was lucky, could perhaps get a low-salary job in some dark casino cloakroom. 

That wasn't a good future for either of them. They needed a new plan. 

In their rush to leave the club they had forgotten most of their clothes and most of their tips for the weekend. Both of their money combined added up to almost three-hundred dollars. With that and their small savings they could perhaps go to LA, something they had discussed before. 

Also, Loki's favourite scarf was in there. It was real silk, dark green with gold trimmings. Fendral had also asked them to find his blue six-inch heals, but that wasn't as important. 

"Let's go." 

Loki hurried across the street towards the backdoor leading to the dressing room. It had a code lock but the code hadn't been changed since last night. They let themselves quickly inside. 

Well inside the room Loki walked over to the box that he had been designated to keep his personal things in. There was the scarf. There was also an old dirty toiletry bag in which Loki usually hid his tip money under some low-price, half empty, necessities and a false bottom. 

There were also two small white pills hidden away and forgotten in a fold. Loki held them in his hand, squeezed them tightly, then threw them in the wastebasket. This was not the time to fall off the wagon. 

He found Fendral's shoes as well and stuffed them unceremoniously with his own things into a plastic bag. 

Thor kept his belongings in one of the other backrooms, they were heading there next. 

"Hey!" someone called out and scared the shit out of both of them. "What're you doing here?"

It was Chet Taury, the head barkeep. The suspicion on his face disappeared when he recognised them. He even gave a small smile, although a bit strained. Loki had nothing against the man, even if he didn't especially like him. 

"We're just getting our things," said Thor. "Two minutes and we're out of here."

Chet looked over his shoulder to two other men further away by the dance floor, one of them gave a short nod. Loki recognised them as two of the club's investors, though what they were doing there was a bit of a mystery. 

"Fine," said Chet turning back. "Go get your things. I'll give you your owed up pay too, but you gotta swear to not tell anyone you saw any of us here."

"We're on the bus to LA in less than two hours," Loki assured him. "We haven't seen anything."

Chet looked over his shoulder again, again the man nodded. Thor took it as a sign for him to go behind the bar and collect his things. Loki stayed and let Chet count up five hundred dollar bills in his hand, his and Thor's joint pays for the past week. 

"And this..." said Chet, holding up another hundred dollar bill "...see it as a contribution to your bus ticket, you get me?"

"Absolutely," said Loki without hesitation. "There's nobody here but Thor and me."

"Good," Chet gave him the last bill, then he leaned forward and pecked the side of Loki's mouth. "I'm sorry we never got it on," he winked. 

"You wouldn't have been able to handle me," Loki flirted back as he put away the money in his inner pocket. 

"That I believe," laughed Chet, but was cut short by a noise by the front door. 

He suddenly looked so scared that Loki acted on instinct and ran behind the bar to find Thor in the back room. Thor was kneeling on the floor counting a stack of dollar-bills out of a tin box. He looked up at Loki questioningly. Loki made a sign that he should keep quiet. 

It seemed it had been the right thing to do because just seconds later they heard Chet's voice calling out in surprise and fear. 

"André? I thought the cops got you."

"They did," said André's cold voice, Loki had only heard it one before but he knew it was him. "But I have good lawyers... and friends in very high places."

Loki and Thor exchanged a glance, what ever was going on outside was not something they wanted to get involved in. 

"André!" said another voice, probably one of the two investors. "I'm glad to see you! They couldn't hold you, eh?"

"No... Though my biggest problem is how they got to me in the first place. That Agent Rogers has sniffed around my business for a long time, but he's never gotten this close. Any ideas why?"

"I don't know, boss," Chet have a nervous laugh. "Luck?"

Loki shook his head, and Thor agreed with an eye roll, Chet was a shitty liar. It was quite clear who had tipped off the law. Even more so that Chet and the investors already were in the club. Loki could almost feel the money burn inside his pocket. 

"Are you sure about that?" André didn't sound very happy. 

"What are you saying?" The other investor was a better actor, but good enough. "Are you accusing us of something?"

Thor gave Loki a complex series of hand gestures, half of which were illegible, but he got the gist of them. 'Crawl below the bar and try to get back to the dressing room'. Loki nodded, it was probably their best chance. 

"What do you think?"

Loki hazarded a quick glance around the corner. Three big goons with drawn guns were now standing in the middle of the room. Andre was looking quite calm. It was the first time Loki had seen him so clearly and in good light. 

It was hard to guess his age since his face was slightly deformed, though Loki guessed about fifty. It looked like he once had had a harelip, and his nose looked to have been broken a few times. He was dressed in all black. 

Loki looked back at Thor and nodded. They both got down on all fours and started to crawl on the floor to the end of the bar. From there they were about four steps from the dressing room door. Thankfully they had left it open otherwise it would have picked behind them. 

Thor took Loki's hand, something he hadn't done since they were children. Loki squeezed the hand back. They would have to make a run for it. Loki hesitated. 

_"Are you sure?"_ he mouthed. 

Before Thor even had time to nod, someone screamed and several muffled gunshots rag out. Loki didn't even hear bodies falling to the floor, Thor was half-dragging-half-carrying him towards the dressing room. 

There were some surprised and angry shouts before the door slammed close behind them. Thor didn't stop to pause, he continued to haul Loki towards the backdoor. They were out of that as well quite quickly. 

It was when they got to the street things got complicated. Loki knew they'd only had seconds before someone came after them. 

It was still early but some people and cars were moving around. None of the cars was Fendral's though. In a fierce blocking movement Loki didn't know he had in him, he made Thor turn to head towards the front of the club. 

Thor seemed to confused by the risky move to understand what was going on, but he obviously trusted Loki and let himself be led. 

Loki kicked off his thin fabric shoes, pushed them to the side, and freed his long hair all at the same time. There was no time for second thoughts. 

"Take off your jacket, hang it over your arm."

"What...?" Thor breathed, looking around in panic. 

"Now."

There was no time for answers either, but Thor complied. His arms were bulky and bare under the thin jacket. Loki pulled Fendral's shoes out oft the plastic bag and stepped his bare feet into them. It was a bit wobbly but he was able too keep his balance. 

"Move," he said, throwing the green and gold shawl around his brother's neck. "Look a bit drunk and happy, put your arm around my waist, hold me up."

Again Thor did what he was told. Loki was glad that he had always been a very pesky and bratty little brother, Thor was used to following his orders without objections even in moments of crisis. 

Slow logical and deductive thinking might be Thor's thing, but Loki was the master of in-the-moment bullshitting. They completed each other well in that regard. As children it had gotten them in, and out, of trouble about equality often. 

Just as they passed the front door of the club it was forcefully thrown open and hit Loki in the shoulder. It was painful but it couldn't be better if Loki so had directed it himself.

"Look where you're going, asshole!" he screamed at the man who had opened the door, it was one of the goon with the guns. "Fuck, that hurt! Beat him up, baby!"

The goon looked up at Thor, who was a head taller and had about two inches on him in arm-circumference, and paled a bit. He seemed to be reaching for his gun when a hand landed on his shoulder. 

"Leave it, check down the street."

It was André. He looked at Loki like a man with power looks at someone when they want that someone to back the fuck off. Loki huffed indignantly and hugged Thor's waist. 

"Come on, baby," he dragged his brother with him, stumbling only slightly on the high heals. "Let's go home and you can take care of my arm."

"That's not the only thing I can take care of," Thor smirked and patted Loki's hip, finally getting onboard with the scam. 

"You beast," giggled Loki as they continued to walk away. 

He could see Fendral's car approaching, just a few more seconds. André was still looking at them suspiciously. Loki fought every natural and unnatural instinct in his body as he leaned over and kissed Thor on the mouth. He could feel the revulsion spreading rapidly in his body. 

But it made André loose interest in them. 

"Get in you perverts!" catcalled Fendral from his rolled down window. "Are you wearing my shoes, girl?"

"Just drive," breathed Loki pushing himself and Thor into backseat. "We need to quickly get out of here, but not too quickly. We don't want to look like we're running away."

"Huh?"

"Drive!" said Thor and Loki in unison. 

Fendral glanced over at the club and paled a little. Now he got the point. He pressed down the gas pedal and drove away in moderate speed. 

"Good disguise," Fendral sped up as he turned the corner and got out of sight of the club. "A bit disgusting, but good."

"Don't talk to me how disgusting it was," Loki grimaced. 

"Excuse me?" Thor gave him a fake insulted look. 

"I hate kissing people with beards," Loki rubbed his lips. "And relatives."

"Shit," Thor leaned back into the seat with a deep sigh. 

He was a bit cramped up in the back of the and took up most of the room that otherwise would have served for Loki to stretch his legs. Even so, he agreed with Thor. They had just seen men get killed, and someone who obviously was some kind of a cold hearted gangster had seen them see it. 

If Andre caught them they were as good as dead. 

"What happened?" asked Fendral. 

"Better that you don't know," Loki breathed, deeply regretting that he had thrown the pills away. "We got to leave town. Now."

"Shouldn't we go to the police?" Thor was beginning to get his rational mind back. 

"The police that took André in last night and just let him go this morning?" Loki shook his head. "He probably have half of them in his pocket. We need to lay low for a few days and then try to find out who we can trust."

"That Agent Rogers guy?"

"We don't know where to find him, or whom it's safe to ask," Loki worried his lower lip. "We still need to get away for a few days."

"Los Angeles?"

"No, we can't be sure we weren't overheard, or if..." 

He didn't want to say it, _'...if any of the three men had survived and André had forced it out of them.'_ It could happen. Loki had seen all three men get shot, but who was to say all the shots were lethal? 

"We need to go somewhere else... I just don't know what we can afford."

"Look," Fendral sighed. "I don't know what shit you girls has gotten yourselves into, but I get that you need to skip town. Why don't you take Sif and my place at the convention in New York? It's a hell of a detour to Miami for us, we can work out some friendly deal with the tickets since they are already payed for..."

"New York _is_ a long way away..." agreed Loki. 

"Wait," Thor frowned. "Didn't they only want women?"

"Sugar," Fendral twirled a manicured hand. "You are in the hands of the best female impersonator and female impersonating female impersonator in Vegas. If we can't turn you into a girl, not even sex change surgery will. 

Thor looked like he was having a stroke. Loki only wished for lower heals


	2. Chapter 2

. 

\-------------- 

"Seriously?" Loki groaned. "A train? How long will that take?"

They were in Quicksilver's twin sister's small suburban house halfway into the desert. She and her husband where in England visiting his parents. Quicksilver, whose real name was Peitro, was house sitting and let them use it for the day while he was out job hunting. 

Neither Loki nor Thor had said anything about what they had seen at the club. It was probably best not to spread it around. The bodies of the three men were most likely to lie in shallow sand graves by now. Both brothers where determined not to join them. 

"Two nights," Sif smiled as she painfully tortured Loki by picking his eyebrows one hair at the time. "Why did you think I didn't want to do it?"

"Is this really worth it?" Thor padded down his newly shaved face with a towel. 

He looked about five years younger than Loki without the beard, and Loki hated it. 

"What better way to stay off the radar?" Fendral shrugged. "Be thankful I'm giving this to you, a cross country journey like this is a dream come true to many."

"You are making us pay for your tickets to Miami," Loki raised his now plucked eyebrow. "What part should we be grateful for?"

It was mostly banter at this point. The deal was actually quite good. Since Fendral and Sif already paid for tickets from New York to Miami, it was easy to call the travel agent, rebook the tickets, and Loki paid the difference. 

It had cut their savings in half, but they got more than the tickets in the bargain. 

"Makeup, dresses, wigs, shoes..." Fendral counted "...extra supplies."

"Which are mostly your things that you didn't have room to pack," Loki wasn't that easily persuaded by knockoff shoes and frilly skirts, and the 'extra supplies' he was learning to live without. 

"Hey, don't knock down on second hand, or even third or forth! It's what kept me afloat since I was a little boy dancing around in a tutu. Anyway I'm much happier giving it to you, because somehow I've managed to teach your gay boy ass the difference between good fake design and bad."

"And not all entirely with consent."

"Also..." Sif interjected from the computer where she was looking for tutorials for them to practice on "...do you know the security in airports? Especially the New York ones? The bitches will take away your liquid eyeliner saying it's a threat no national security."

"I have a friend who lost all his hairspray and face creams," Fendral shuddered at the thought. "To say nothing of his manicure set. He barely got to hold on to his mascara."

"Then there's the humiliation of going through metal detectors with your piercings, the customs opening your bag and asking you what your butt-pads are, and then..."

"Fine, fine," Loki held up his hands. "You have convinced me. We go by train."

Fendral turned to Thor who was clutching a bag of sorted out makeup. Thor would need a more thorough makeup lesson than Loki. Not that Loki was an expert, but he had some experience by just hanging out with the club's drag queens after closing. 

"This is a bit different though," noted Sif. "Everyday makeup is much simpler."

Loki ironically regarded her face that was thick with foundation, black kohl, and dark lipstick. 

"I have an image to uphold," she said with a light shrug. "Anyway, after bodybuilding it's fun to concentrate on the part of your body you can't change in a gym."

The end result is their combined efforts were quite acceptable though. When Fendral and Sif dropped them off at the train station, with many hugs and kisses and promises to visit Florida, Loki actually felt slightly confident. 

Thankfully only padding he needed was a silicone bra, it gave a nice curve to his short black dress and knitted green cardigan. His legs were bare and freshly shaved, his feet were in black rhinestone-studded low heel sandals, and his long hair was draped over his shoulders in locks. 

"Look at that," Thor sighed nodding to a young woman with a big backpack running on broad high heels across the entry hall and still managing to make it into a graceful movement. "It's like they have some built in motor or something."

Thor didn't seem to have the same confidence as Loki. He was wearing a blond curly wig that constantly seemed to get in his eyes. His long dress was a nice shade of blue and stretched over his fake boobs and butt like it was trying to make a run for it. They had hidden his broad shoulders and big arms by Fendral ingeniously turning a black silk bed sheet into a rather fashionable cape. He was in simple brown sandals, trying to teach him to walk in heels would have been a disaster. 

"Well, we just have to make it without one," Loki sighed as well and looked up at the electric departure board. "That's us, Chicago, track three."

They wouldn't need to change trains in Chicago, it was just a two hour stop before it continued towards New York. The stop would be early in the morning after the second night, so they would probably sleep through it. 

Thor was carrying both their big suitcases while Loki was responsible for their purses and the basket of food they had pilfered from Quicksilver's sister's pantry. They needed to save what money they had left for the YWCA in New York. 

Sif had snuck him an unopened bottle of fine scotch from the brother in law's bar as well. Alcohol wasn't the best substitute, but it could work as a distraction. 

As they walked to their track two burly men cat-called him. As a jaded stripper he usually wouldn't even have noticed it, but since his nerves were a bit tense he turned to give them a disgusted look. One of the men gave him kissy-sounds. 

"Hey, baby! Why don't ditch the dyke and come with us?"

"So you _are_ smart enough to realise that it would take two of you to even try to take her place?" Loki said in a light tone. "I'm glad you have so much confidence in yourselves."

Some people close by laughed. The men shifted uncomfortably. Loki and Thor moved on. 

"Do I look like a dyke?" asked Thor hesitantly. 

"And what does those look like?" Loki checked the tickets for the carriage number. 

"I don't know."

"Well then."

He walked over to the fifth carriage, the restaurant was in forth, their sleeping compartment was in was the first next to the entrance. 

It was only when they opened the door they realised that the compartment was built for four, and the two women sitting by the window was going to be their bunk mates. 

"Hi!" It was the same woman that had ran past them before. "I'm Darcy. This is Jane."

She was a very pretty brunette and she smiled broadly, showing clean white teeth between plump red lips. Her clothes and attitude gave off a grunge like look. The other woman, also brunette, equally pretty but with a more tidy appearance, smiled kindly as well though not showing any teeth. 

Thor had frozen, so it seemed Loki had to pull out his silvertongue again. 

"Hi!" he smiled and mimicked the woman's, Darcy's, tone. "I'm Lois and this is my sister Thea"

They sat down opposite each other since the women already taken the window seats. Jane offered to move to the other side but both Thor and Loki told her to stay put. Loki noticed that Thor rather liked sitting next to Jane, he had to keep an eye on that. 

It turned out after a little more light introductory conversation that Darcy and Jane were going to New York too. Even to the same convention. 

"Jane is a astrophysicist," Darcy said proudly. "She was a real child prodigy, graduated Coll when she was twenty! That was ten years ago..."

"Darcy!"

"Seems we're not the only one blurting out facts," mused Loki. 

"What? Since the four of us are apparently going to spend most of this week in the same places we might as well get to know each other. Anyway, Jane was specially invited to hold a big lecture at the Stark pavilion."

"Oh," Thor was slightly struggling to keep his voice falsetto. "That's were we are going to hostess, maybe we can come and watch the lecture."

Loki stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Thor was obviously very attracted to Jane. The fool had a bit of a romantic tendency to believe in love at first sight. 

The conversation paused when the conductor came to count them on his passenger list and look at their tickets. He raised his eyebrow slightly when he looked at Thor's ticket, it had Fendral's name on it, but then just shrugged, wished them a good journey, and moved on. 

"We were a bit worried about sharing a compartment with strangers," confessed Darcy when the conductor had left and closed the door. "But you seem nice."

"So far," winked Loki. "Just wait a few hours and we will bore you out of your sculls."

"I can't believe that," she laughed. "I'm just glad they didn't make us share with a pair of men. We did request for women and the agency said they'd always did their best to try sorting some compartments by gender."

"Darcy," huffed Jane with a 'shut up'-look that Darcy ignored. 

"You see, Jane's just had this terrible breakup. It was her thirtieth birthday and..."

"They don't need to know about that," Jane's tone was sharper now, it was clear that she wasn't as shy as she seemed. "So..." she changed the subject "...why are you travelling all the way from Las Vegas to New York to hostess, is you don't mind me asking? It seems a bit far for only three days."

The train giving a small shake and the engines starting up gave Loki two seconds to think. 

"Actually..." He saw no point in lavishing too much of the truth, that was what made a good liar. "We are moving Florida, but a friend of ours works at the pavilion and asked if we could help. It seemed like a good opportunity to take a short vacation and earn some extra money."

It was Sif's and Fendral's story, but it worked for Loki and Thor as well. Much better than 'we saw three people get killed by a mob guy and now we need to dress up like women and travel across the continent to hide from him'. When put like that, it seemed a bit of an overkill, but they were already committed at this point. 

The train was now gaining more speed, but when looking out the window it seemed like their departure from Vegas was going quite slow. Soon it was mostly desert.   
Darcy had dreamily started talking about Florida, apparently she had visited Orlando and Key West as a young teen. It was relaxing to hear her talk about palm trees, Disney characters, underwater tours, and Hemingway's house that was full of cats. 

She had a tendency to overshare, but Jane was good at reeling her in. It was clear that they were very good friends despite their differences. Apparently she was working collage credit as Jane's assistant Three years Jane's junior put her at twenty-seven. 

The next two hours was spent rather pleasantly. Thor struck up a conversation with Jane about the possibility of extraterrestrials. Loki only had patience for only so much, and took out one of the books he had 'borrowed' from the foreign language section at a library. It was a novel in Swedish and Loki doubted that the library would miss it any time soon. 

Darcy started playing a game in her phone. 

In seemingly no time there was an announcement in the speakers that the restaurant was open. Jane and Darcy decided to go eat, they asked if Loki and Thor wanted to join them, but Loki told them they had packed their own food. 

When the women had left they could finally relax for real. 

"Can I take this off?" Thor pointed to his wig. 

"Only for a moment," Loki pulled down the shutter on the window on the door. "Is it warm?"

"Mostly itchy," Thor removed the wig with a satisfying sigh. "And some of the pins are poking my head."

Thor's own hair was under a cap fasten with hairpins. Loki put one knee on the seat next to Thor and started to remove the cap to rearrange it. It wouldn't do if Thor got grumpy because of an uncomfortable head. 

In the meantime Thor unpacked about a quarter of their food on the small table. It was a dismal meal for two grown men, especially when one of them was Thor's size. Salted crackers, a tin can of pineapple, two cans of tuna, and a half a box of chocolate cookies. 

"You take the fish and the fruit," said Loki trying to braid Thor's hair into a tight bun. "We'll share the rest."

"That hardly seems convention," said Thor looking around the basket for the tin opener. "And a bit dry."

"I'll drink the juice from the can."

"Deal."

When left alone like this, thought Loki, it almost felt like they were children again. Him forcing Thor to play dress up and tea party in exchange for cookies he had stolen from the kitchen. Their mother of course knew all about it, and always put the cookies in hiding places were she knew Loki would look. She usually bought or baked oatmeal cookies, but sometimes when she was in the mood she added some chocolate. 

"I miss mother," Thor sighed, apparently having the same memory flashback, while chewing on his tuna. 

"Yeah," Loki agreed. 

"This reminds me of the time you wanted to marry me to the dog. Mother made us a real cake."

"I only put you as the bride because Fenrir didn't like wearing the skirt and the veil."

"Father didn't like me wearing it."

"No..."

The wedding had been called off as their father had discovered them. They had gotten a spanking, their mother a yelling, and the dog had eaten all their cake. It wasn't as a funny memory as you would think. 

They were abruptly interrupted in their private moment by the door roughly opening with a bang and Jane yelling at Darcy that she should have knocked first.

Loki froze. Thor did the same with a fork of tuna halfway to his mouth. 

"Oh," Darcy had the decency to look embarrassed. "Sorry. If it makes you feel any better, we already knew it was a wig."

The two women hurried inside and closed the door behind them, making sure the shutter was still down. They were each carrying a tray with different assortments of sandwiches, pastries, and drinks. Loki tried to slowly relax. There didn't seem to be any danger. 

Thor had hunched together, obviously mortified. He was clutch his fork in one hand and the wig in the other. The tuna had fallen to the floor. Darcy crouched down and picked it up with a napkin, and to Loki's surprise, momentarily put a hand on Thor's knee. 

"We just thought..." said Jane, giving them a disarming smile "...that since Stark Enterprises is paying our tickets, all inclusive, we could share some of it with you. If you pardon me saying so, your basket seemed a bit light."

Loki shifted a bit in his awkward position, but figured the best option was to continue with what he was doing. 

"That's so very kind of you." He pretended to hold back tears, it seemed to work since the women's faces immediately softened. "We really don't want to cause any trouble..."

"It's no trouble at all," Jane continued to smile as she and Darcy sat down opposite them. "As I said, all is already paid for. And..." she hesitated only for a short moment to look apologetic "..we felt a little bad."

That actually touched Loki somewhat. Even if he was a good liar he appreciated honesty when it was sincere. He thanked them again and offered them of the chocolate cookies. They took one each with even more smiling. 

It looked like Thor's secret identity was still safe. Neither Jane nor Darcy seemed to act differently towards him. He glanced at Loki who could just shrug. Apparently it was quite normal for women to wear wigs, who knew?

"You don't have to be worried," Jane said to Thor and offered him a cookie as well. "It's a good wig, and it suits you. It's just wig-dar."

"What?" Thor gave half a shy smile as Loki helped him on with the wig again. 

"Wig-dar," explained Jane. "It's a game Darcy and I play sometimes when we're waiting for research results. We look at TV, movies, magazines. We try to guess who has a wig or tupé. We are quite good at it."

"It's fun as well," agreed Darcy while chewing and swallowing a big chunk of a sandwich. "But yours is good. I like it. Do you have any more?"

Fendral had given them two more wigs, one long strawberry-blind and one short pink. At some point he had just stuffed their bags as much as he could with his and Sif's disregarded things. Loki had no idea if the cases would explode in sequences and glitter if they were opened. 

Still he let Thor take down the bags from the shelves. 

"Wow!" Darcy exclaimed seeing the complete mess of fabrics and colours. "This is so cool!"

Loki was a bit impressed himself. 

"Are you showgirls?" she continued to ask. "Do you work in a casino? Is it big?"

"We don't get out much," said Jane and picked a errand pink feather from the floor. 

"Oh, we get out," sighed Darcy wrapping a flowery shawl around her neck. "But usually it's in the middle of the desert on the roof of your old mobile home and staring at stars."

"It's called work."

"Well, their work comes with fancy clothes. The only thing you given me is a lab coat."

They spent about an hour sorting through the bags and eating. Well, at least Loki, Jane, and Darcy did. Thor was doing a workout routine that involved, among other things, push-ups in the hallway, pull-ups in the doorframe, and a whole lot of jogging in place. 

"No wonder she's so fit," Darcy whispered admiringly to Loki. 

When they were done the compartment looked like a conventiony barfed in there. Loki wondered what Fendral had been thinking when the only 'normal' clothes he had given them were the ones they were wearing. 

"Oh look!" exclaimed Jane pointing out the window with a long white glove that was too big for her hand. "How beautiful!"

The somewhat flat desert was giving way to mountains and a bit more greenery. Jane had been pointing at a rock formation further of. 

"Isn't is amazing?" she pulled Thor's arm, as he had stopped to look as well. "You see the colour shifting? That's just like rings on a tree but with the Earth it self. And just think that you are looking back maybe millions of years, but still it can't compare to the age of the stars."

"Only you can look at dirt on the ground and see stars," Darcy rolled her eyes fondly. 

Thor seemed quite inquisitive though and asked if it was possible to see down to when the dinosaurs lived. That quickly brought Jane to a tangent were she explained how a meteorite created the ice age. She talked while sitting on Thor's lower legs as he did sit-ups. It was quite a sight. 

A musical tone was suddenly heard from the speaker in the ceiling. 

_"We are approaching Green River, were we will connect to another train set from Salt Lake City. The train will make a ten minute stop. If you chose to step outside during this time, please stay close to the train and heed the conductor."_

They all decided to step out in the station platform. There were mostly smokers there, stressing to finish as many cigarettes as possible before stepping into the smoke free train when. 

Thor and Jane walked over to a ice cream vender who had placed himself strategically close to the platform. Loki and Darcy stayed back, looking at the view. 

"So..." Darcy leaned in closely and whispered "...is your sister trans?"

"What?" 

Loki almost lost control of his female voice at the shock of the question. Was it so obvious that Thor was a man? He had the curves, shaved arms and legs, the face feminisation brought on by makeup. Sure the broad shoulders, and the big arms and hands. But Sif had a similar build, so it wasn't impossible for a woman, unusual yes, but not impossible. 

Still he had to know how obvious it was because Darcy didn't seem to suspect him. There was also a streak buried inside him, a mischievous streak that his stripper mindset had pushed away for far too long, telling him that this would be a good joke on his brother. 

"How can you tell?" Loki whispered back. "She's a former bodybuilder so she's very sensitive about her body. I only want to help her, but maybe I'm to close to see."

"It's just the size of her. That and the wig. I've seen a documentary that..." she put her hand over her mouth, almost shocking Loki that she knew some good propriety. "I'm sorry," she hissed. "She's your sister, I shouldn't..."

"It's fine, don't worry."

"What are you two whispering so conspiratorially about?" asked Thor. "Here, we got you a ice cream."

"Thank you," Loki took the square block of vanilla ice cream in a stick. "When will we be in Denver?" 

The train was stopping for a full hour in Denver to fill on provisions, pump in some water, dispose of garbage, and empty the toilets. Passengers could vstep off the train to stretch their legs there as well, or run to the nearest store. Loki felt like he needed a bit longer walk.

"About little more than two hours, according to the timetable," Jane was leafing through a small travel book. 

They were soon ushered back on the train again, following the sickly smelling smokers. 

By request from Thor, Jane rehearsed the speech she was to give at the convention for them. It was about the possibility of harnessing energy from different celestial bodies and phenomena, such as long distance stars, electrical storms, and so on. 

It went a bit over Loki's head, and most certainly Thor's as well, but he understood the part where the research would be important for future space travel. He had confessed as much to Jane. 

"I know," she sighed a bit forlorn. "I'm basically the only one in my field working this angle, even my peers think it's science fiction. Darcy helped me rewrite it so it would appeal more to the layman... but..."

"Oh, don't judge it by us," Loki held up his hands. "Thea is a jock, and I'm a reader. I actually understood it better because if the science fiction aspect."

"I thought it was great," said Thor. 

"I still say you should put in some jokes," Darcy stretched her back, cracking some joints. "People like jokes. Tony Stark likes jokes."

"Tony Stark?" Loki asked. 

Now, there was a name that had caught Loki's interest ever since he heard the name of the pavilion. He had seen and heard about the billionaire playboy plenty of times, who hadn't? There was also no denying that the man was handsome. 

"You think he's going to be there in person?"

"Well," she gave him a obvious look. "It's his event."

"The entire convention? I just thought he had a pavilion there."

"Yeah, the Stark Pavilion in the Stark Convention. Very imaginative," she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, he sponsors Jane's research grant."

"Yes," Jane was looking through her speech notes. "But only because one of his best friends were collage classmates with my former professor..."

"That's a pretty thin connection," Loki caught her eye. "He might of heard of you that way, but I don't think that's why he's sponsoring you."

"I told her that," Darcy looked out of the window at the suburbs of Denver rushed by. "It's because he wants to be on the front line of energy innovation, how ever far off it may seem."

Jane admitted that was probably true, and cheered up a bit. 

When they reached Denver Union Station the sky had begun to slowly darken. The announcer told them they had one hour before the train continued it's journey towards Chicago. All passengers were recommended to disembark the train since most doors would be locked for security. 

Darcy and Jane wanted to go to a close by drugstore, as women Loki guessed that Thor and he also wanted to go there. It wouldn't be as fulfilling as a walk around the block would be, but at least it was something else than the train. 

They didn't have much money to spend, actually none at all, but Loki sacrificed a few dollars, for appearance's sake, on a box of wet napkins and a red lipstick of unknown brand that was marked half price. He let Thor buy some apple juice as well.

"Yeah!" said Darcy pointing to the juice. "We should totally make drinks!"

Before anyone had time to comment she had dumped her picked out merchandise in Jane's basket and left the store. Jane just kept on looking at a shelf of different brands of sanitary napkins, she seemed quite used to Darcy running off like this. 

At the register Jane held out a prescription to the pharmacist. 

"Iron deficiency," she told Thor who had given her a questioning look. "That and a few vitamins. Apparently..." she looked a bit embarrassed "...I have a tendency to work through the night and not eat properly."

Loki looked away when the pharmacist opened the enforced door to the medicine back room. He was mostly off the urge, but he didn't like to be reminded. He felt Thor's hand brush over his arm in support. It made him feel better. 

He turned to face a rack of magazines. Two of them had Tony Stark on the cover. Loki took one and leafed through it. The article was over five pages long. 

"Miss, are you buying that?" the cashier asked grumpily. 

"I'll have it," said Jane and reached for the other magazine with Stark on it. "This one as well."

"You didn't need to do that," Loki said as they exited the store. 

"You're not the only one interested in him, you know," she winked at him. "Also, since his sponsorship is my main income, and I payed for it with my card, he's the one paying for it."

"Are you allowed to do that?" 

"This trip is all inclusive, remember?"

They made their way back. Thor and Jane were walking very close, and not only because he was a head taller than her. Loki sighed, clutching his small plastic bag. 

There was about twenty minutes left of their free time when they got to the platform, there was no sign of Darcy. Jane sent away a message on her phone. Thor looked on with a goofy smile. 

"Excuse me," Loki smiled pleasantly and grabbed hold of Thor. "I really need to go to the bathroom, Thea needs to come with me for, you know, sisterly stuff."

Without waiting for an answer Loki dragged Thor away into the ladies room. As luck would have it there was a private toilet for the disabled and he pushed his brother in there. It was quite disgusting, but if you spent time in gay clubs, you knew that cleanliness was besides the point in public bathrooms. 

"What are you doing?" hissed Thor holding his breast. "You tore my boob off!"

"What are _you_ doing?" Loki hissed back and started readjusting the lopsided stuffing. "You are flirting with her!"

"I'm not!"

"Don't lie to me," Loki growled. "You are! And you are going to stop doing it. You are a girl! Say it!"

"I'm a girl," Thor rolled his eyes. 

"Like you mean it," Loki pinched hold of Thor's nipple under the bra, Thor winced in pain. "Say it, 'I am a girl'."

"I am a girl," repeated Thor, this time more seriously. 

"'And I'm not a lesbian'."

"And I'm not a lesbian."

"Good," Loki checked that Thor's boobs were even. "Repeat that to yourself a few times when ever you are in doubt."

"Fine," sighed Thor. 

Loki sighed as well and squeezed his brother's shoulder. 

"We look out for each other, because we know what is best for each other."

It was an old and used phrase, but it still held meaning to them. It was what their mother had always told them, and what they had promised at her graveside before leaving their hometown for possibly forever. 

"Also," said Loki before turning to unlock the door. "I told Darcy you were transsexual."

"What?!"

"But a girl non-lesbian one."

He left the bathroom before Thor could take a swing at him. 

\----------------- 

Loki escaped back to the platform. Darcy was back holding two shopping bags. Her face lit up when she saw him. 

"Lois!" she called, raising the bags that not so mysteriously clinked. "We're going to stay up all night livening up Jane's speech, put some good jokes in."

Jane looked happy, but also slightly suffering. 

They unlocked the train just as Thor returned from the bathroom. Loki pretended that nothing had happened and took out their tickets for the conductor to check before boarding. 

Back in the compartment Darcy started unpacking her bags. She had two bottles of white wine, some vodka, and some kind of blackberry schnapps. There was also some mixed nuts and breadsticks. 

Loki took out the scotch, and Darcy made a fancy 'oooh' sound. 

"Classy."

"It was a gift," Loki glanced to Thor. "Didn't we gave some of those tiny pretzels in the basket?"

Thor glared at him, but then sighed. 

"Yeah, and some peanuts."

"Party!" hooted Darcy opening the wine. 

They poured it in small plastic cups they'd found next to the water cooler in the hallway, and toasted Jane's speech. 

Loki wasn't much of a drinker, even though he had indulged a bit more since quitting the pills. The combinations of either drunkenness or hangover on a high stage, a pole, and often very little clothing, was not a good idea. Afterparties wasn't his thing either, he was usually tired, and only came along when Thor insisted that he needed to get out more. 

They managed to stay on track until about halfway through the speech when Darcy and Loki fell over laughing at the mention of 'black hole negative space'. Neither could explain why it was so funny, or how it somehow started a harangue of renaming celestial bodies. 

Jane was apparently an active drunk. She became more determined on her lecture subject the more drunk she got and soon began scribbling down equations, blueprints, and theories in a big notebook she had fished out of her purse. 

"Let's dress up!" cheered Darcy, opening up Loki's bag and seemingly pulling out the first peice of clothing she found. 

It was a red dress, no shoulders, and frilly short skirt. Loki wondered what Fendral had been thinking. Not at all probably. Or just to get the blood clot coloured thing as far away from himself as possible. 

"Help me put it on," Darcy pulled of her shirt, revealing quite surprising that she was a fan of pink lace over her sizeable boobs. "Teach me to dance like a showgirl!"

"I'm not a showgirl," Loki had trouble holding his balance and the movement of the train didn't help. "I'm just a poor Swedish stripper with a heart of gold."

He hadn't set foot in Sweden for twenty-four years, but didn't matter in this instance that 

"Yes to the first, no to the other, boring!" Darcy was already out of her jeans, her panties had little hearts on them. "Jane, you need to put on a dress! Lois is going to teach us how to be strippers."

Jane didn't seem to notice what was going on so Darcy decided to take the cause in her own hands. It was when she gotten Jane's right arm out of her shirt that Loki understood what was going on. He looked down at Thor who was chanting with his head between his knees and the vodka bottle between his hands. 

"I'm a girl, I'm a girl, I'm a girl..."

Loki grabbed hold of his brother and pulled him to his feet with a little too gleeful laugh. 

"Excuse us! Thea needs to use the bathroom."

He grabbed a t-shirt from Thor's bag, one of Sif's that she had used to sleep in, and continued out into the hallway. It was difficult to open the bathroom door, mostly because he kept missing the handle, and even more difficult to cramp the two of themselves into the small room. Loki ended up sitting on the back of the toilet with his feet on the lid. 

"I'm a girl," mumbled Thor. 

"Yes, you are," Loki nodded. "Me too. Now get undressed and put this on."

"Shit," Thor handed the vodka bottle to Loki, the liquor was already mixed with juice. "Did you see that? She just took it off..." Thor made an undefined gesture. "Do women do that when they are alone together?"

This from a man who had been backstage at amateur wrestling matches, once dated a porn actress, visited strip shows, and visited more seedy bars than either of them would want to remember. How could one girl in a bra undressing and other be so shocking. It must be a straight boy-thing. 

"How should I know?" Loki took a swig of the bottle and held up the t-shirt. "The only women I have close experience of are our mother, Amora, and Sif. Being gay doesn't mean females are easier to understand, well..." he took another swig of vodka "...at least not all of it."

"Why'd you have to bring her up?" Thor whined as he pulled of his dress so he was only wearing very tight briefs and padding. 

"Who? Amora?" Loki placed the bottle in the sink and helped Thor get the shirt on. "You mean my best and only real friend from high school that you seduced and then dumped? Who turned into your stalker, and who I had to sever all human and inhuman ties with? Her?"

"That's not convention," Thor hiccuped. "She went psycho before I dumped her."

They had discussed the subject far too many times already so Loki just let it go. He checked Thor over and gave his approval. They could return to the compartment. 

When they got back Darcy was wearing the red dress and Jane had a sparkling pink number on. Both of the dresses were too big for them by at least thee sizes, but they still looked good. The two women were sitting on the floor, Jane was braiding Darcy's hair. 

"Yay!" Darcy cheered and reached for Thor. "You're back! We are so sorry!"

"For what?" Thor managed to get down on the floor and take her hands without exposing himself. 

"For being so insensitive," Darcy's eyes suddenly filled up with tears. "Here you are, doing your very best, and succeeding, to be a girl. You shouldn't compare yourself to us, you are a big girl and you are so beautiful!" She was crying now. "Can I hug you?"

Thor was obviously too confused to know what was going on, but he nodded. Darcy hugged him. Jane, who didn't cry but was very close to it, followed and there was one big hug all around. 

Loki regarded them with a sigh. The women had thought that Thor was jealous of them for having so feminine bodies. It was kind of them to think so, but it didn't help the real case since they were pressing those said bodies against Thor. 

"How's about another drink?" asked Loki to break the tension, and the hug. "Can we get some music going?"

"Only if you teach me how to strip dance," Darcy let go of the hug, taking Jane with her. 

"That I can do," Loki laughed. "But the clothes stay on."

"Absolutely," Darcy saluted him, missed her head, and fell to the floor in a fit of giggles. 

Before they started the lesson they folded down the two beds on the right side of the compartment. Officially to make it more homey, unofficially because it gave Thor an excuse to sit down with a blanket over the lower part of his body.

They had to play the music at a low volume not to disturb their neighbours in the next compartment, but it was loud enough to get a beat. 

"As long as you have a beat you can move to any song," Loki swayed his hips 

It felt a little different doing it like a woman. Suddenly there were more pieces to move, new curves to explore. Maybe it was because he was quite drunk, or it was something new, but somehow he enjoyed it more like this. 

Darcy followed his movements as best as she could. She succeeded quite well. Jane in the other hand was totally uncoordinated, but she laughed all the time so it wasn't a total loss. 

"You are so sexy," whined Darcy. "Now I'm jealous."

Loki blinked. He glanced to Thor but he had fallen asleep, hugging the blanket tightly over his chest. Darcy was trying to do a flick of her head and hip at the same time, she laughed every thing she lost balance. Jane had gone back to her notes, half sleeping, most of the papers were now stuffed down her bra to help her fill out the top of the dress. 

Darcy actually thought Loki was the sexier woman one of the two of them? He knew he was a good looking man, but it somehow felt wrong as a woman. Also, it was the first compliment regarding his sexiness he'd ever gotten from someone who didn't want to get in his pants. Loki felt a sudden kinship with Darcy, and could see them becoming great friends, if only he wasn't lying to her. 

The rest of the night was a bit fuzzy. Loki had no idea when he fell asleep, but when he woke up the light shining throughout the window was bright. He was resting his face against something very soft. Darcy's breast. 

He sat up with a start and looked around. His head protested by throbbing in pain and momentarily blacking out. 

When his sight returned to him he was sitting upright on the seat. He looked down to the side to Darcy. She still slept soundly. Her bra was still on even if the dress had slipped down somewhat. The left side of her bra and her chest were totally smudged with makeup. Loki winced, he must look a mess. 

Outside of the window there was a great and beautiful view of a large forest and a wide river. Loki guessed it was Colorado, but it was too early for American geography. He reached for Jane's phone that was on the table. 10:23, okay, maybe not to early. 

He caught a glimpse of himself in the phone glass. Not good. 

Thor was snoring. His wig was on the floor, he had residues of makeup left on his face, the rest was on the pillow. There was also a bit of stubble on his chin. Loki felt his own chin. Not good. 

Jane wasn't in the compartment. The dress she had on last night and her notes where spread across the seats. Probably not good either. 

Acting on pure instinct and through the pain Loki grabbed the makeup bag, took the first pieces of clothing he could find in each size, and hugged them all together in a desperate ball against his chest. Next he patted Thor on the cheek, but only got an irritated gruff in response. 

Facing a bit of panic, Loki took hold of Thor's nose and held it tight. It took a full ten seconds before Thor sat up and pushed him away, taking a deep breath. 

"What the...?" Thor said in his normal voice and glared at him, but then broke out in a laugh. "You look like shit."

Thor didn't get hangovers. Never. Loki hated him for that. 

"Well, I'm not the only one, sweetie," Loki tried to keep his voice soft and glanced meaningly towards Darcy who was groggily trying to sit up. "You need to take your hormones every day, you know otherwise you might revert."

It took a few seconds for understanding to shine through Thor's eyes. He slapped his hand over his mouth to hide the stubble. 

"Fuck..." swore Darcy and rubbed her left boob "...I'm sore. Ah, I slept with my contacts, pain, and really need to pee."

Before Loki had time to stop her, she had hiked up the red dress and wobbled out of the compartment. 

As she left Jane entered. She was carrying a thermos and packed sandwiches, probably from the restaurant. She didn't look top of the morning either, a bit pale and dark under the eyes, but she gave them both smiles as she entered. Thankfully, she had the sun in her eyes, shining through the window. 

"I got us some breakfast," she blinked in the bright light. 

"Thank you," Loki hugged his bundle of clothes closer to his face. "We just need to go freshen up."

Thor was hugging his blanket around himself as he stood up. All his stuffed curves must be misplaced. Which reminded Loki he hadn't looked at his own, for now the bundle covered it. 

"I'm just going to sit here," sIghed Jane, slumping completely down in her seat. "I'm not moving until we get to Chicago. I can download a movie to my computer."

"Sounds like an activity we can join you in when we get back."

Loki and Thor left the compartment, but they had to wait at the toilet for Darcy to come out. There was another in the next cart, but there they'd most likely run into more people. A man passed them on his way to the restaurant. Thor and Loki turned to look out the window. 

On this side there was only a rock wall. The train had to be on the side of a mountain with the river in the other side. 

After a about thirty seconds Darcy came out of the toilet. She looked at Loki. Her eyes were a bit red and her gaze seemed to be unfocused. She had removed her contacts. 

"Dude, seriously," she pointed to her breast were some traces of makeup still tainted her skin. "This is serious contouring skills. You have to teach me."

"It seems like soon I'll be learning you all that I know," Loki hazarded to lower the bundle and smile at her. 

"When the master is ready, the student will appear," Darcy commented, giggled, and wobbled back to the compartment. 

Loki and Thor did the same arrangement as last time. Loki sitting on the back of the toilet while Thor stood in front of it. It was a quite interesting feat to pee, and to tuck themselves in their too tight underwear, but they succeed surprisingly well. 

Loki pulled out the wet napkins he bought in Denver. He was glad he did but them because they saved their life. Loki cleaned his face and armpits. 

"We can wait 'til Chicago to shave our legs and arms," he examined his face in the mirror. "But we need to fix this now." 

They only had one good razor to share. Loki took the first round and smeared his face with soap while Thor did the napkin routine. 

"Look at this," Thor pointed at his upper lip. "I'm breaking out."

"We need to take it easy on the makeup," Loki looked closely at a blemish of his own. "The hostesses won't be happy at the convention if we have pimples. Look through the tutorials, find a simple one."

They spread out all the makeup from the bag over the sink. This time they didn't have Fendral and Sif to guide them, only the tutorial, their friends' notes, and Loki's slightly reliable sense of style. 

As Thor shaved, Loki did his best to create the simple look. The ministry important thing was to tone down the squareness of their faces. 

Twenty minutes later the were still there. Two times someone knocked at the door wanting to use the toilet. Both times Loki directed them to go elsewhere. Eyeliner in a cramped space was a bitch, especially onboard a moving train that sporadically could give a little shake of the entire room. 

At least they had straightened out their padding and gotten their dresses on. That had been an adventure in itself. Thor's was dark blue, sleeveless, and had a big frilly layered skirt, he would need his black sheet-shawl for this one as well. Loki had somehow managed to grab himself the same black dress he had worn the day before. 

The third time someone knocked on the door it was Jane, apparently she had decided to move from her seat. 

"Are you okay in there?" she asked through the door. 

"Oh, just fine," chippered Loki trying to trace Thor's lips with a small pencil. "You know us showgirls, we won't look good until it's perfect."

"Okay..." she sounded like she was hesitating. "I've got your hair."

The wig. Thor managed to manoeuvre himself slightly to get a hand outside the door. 

"Thank you," she squealed. 

"No problem." 

They heard her footsteps move away. 

About fifteen more minutes later they were finally ready. All the wet napkins were gone, and so was half the toilet paper. The simple tutorial had been really hard to do. 

They had also found out that Fendral had snuck them some pills. Loki had found them in the makeup bag. It was a small plastic bag, containing ten pills and a price of paper, probably a number for a dealer in New York. 

"What's wrong with him?" asked Thor. 

"He has tried to quit and failed so many times himself..." Loki turned the bag around in his hand. "In some strange way he thinks he's looking out for me."

Loki felt a warm tug on his heart. Fendral had hung around Sif on the bodybuilding scene as Loki had Thor. They had bonded over being gay, dancing, nice clothes, and drugs. Fendral had taken all four things further than Loki though, and it was slightly heartbreaking. 

He considered flushing the pills, but then, with a sigh, put them back into the bag. Thor was watching him but didn't say anything. 

Returning to the compartment, Loki was almost ill with hunger. He reached for a sandwich but suddenly stopped himself, thinking of the hard work he just had with his lipstick. Thor had just tugged in, he would need a redo later. 

Neither Darcy nor Jane had so much as a dab of mascara on. Since it was just going to be another day on the train they probably didn't see much use for it. It must be nice to be a real woman it that respect. 

"I admire you," sighed Darcy, who had changed out of the red dress to simple black sweatpants and cardigan. "You must feel as shitty as I do, but you still manage to look classy."

"This is not classy," Loki sighed, his headache working its way around his scull. "This is survival."

With a sigh he then decided to risk sacrifice his hard work and just eat. Women apparently did that all the time. Thor gave him a grateful look and followed his lead. 

They spent the next two hours in almost complete silence. Thor had fallen asleep again, thankfully he wasn't snoring too loud. Jane was typing in her computer and Darcy was reading a book on her phone, both of them had headphones on. 

Loki would have wanted to ask either of them to explain their devices to him, since his experience with technology was basically the computers he had used in school fifteen years ago and the mobile phone Thor and he had shared for the last four years. 

Of course he could have gone to a library, or an internet café, but Loki preferred the books at the former and the second was a bit intimidating since he was always needed to ask for help from the staff. Also, with his working hours there had never been time. 

As it were he decided to read the two magazines that Jane had bought in Denver, starting with the articles about Tony Stark. The first one was about how Stark was on the forefront of science and his skill in robotics. The second article was more a personal piece, telling about how Stark graduated college at seventeen, and how his parents died in a car accident when he was twenty-one.

This made Loki pause and think of his own mother. She hadn't been his biological mother but it had always felt like it. With her he had never wondered about the people who had given him away as a baby. 

His father on the other hand was an other story, but that was better left untold. 

Continuing to read he noticed that he was staring at the pictures far too long to be normal. Stark was a very handsome man. But also a womaniser. The second article went into some of his more famous relations with some actresses and models. Loki wasn't that interested, but read it thoroughly through anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

. 

When the speakers announced that dinner was now available for purchase in the restaurant Darcy quickly got up, she was apparently quite hungry since she already had eaten all the nuts left over from their party. Thor followed her to help carry. 

"Where they good?" asked Jane, indicating the magazines. 

"Yes, quite interesting," Loki nodded and looked down at Stark's serious face depicted in black and white on the cover of the magazine on his lap. "I knew the basic story about him before, mostly through television and gossip mags, but these were more personal."

"Do you read a lot of gossip mags?" Jane asked in a tone saying that she didn't, though not in a condescending way. 

"Well..." he half shrugged to play it off, not admitting that he slightly addictive to glossy pages with celebrities and wannabes "...it's just a habit I picked up before I became a st-... dancer, I used to work night shifts at convince stores and there was not much else to do."

Jane was about to make a comment but was interrupted by the chiming of her mobile phone. She fumbled a bit clumsily to get it out of her shoulder bag. The phone looked quite new, and probably was because she frowned for five seconds before being able to answer it. 

"Hello, this is Doctor Foster speaking."

Loki was impressed with how professional she sounded, also he realised that he hadn't known her last name. 

"Oh, Miss Potts, how do you do?"

That was a name familiar to Loki, she was Stark's personal assistant, or, as some reporters liked to joke, his 'handler'. There had been a picture with her in the background in one of the magazines, she had looked very sophisticated. 

"Really, that won't be necessary...." Jane looked a bit flushed but kept her tone calm. "We can...."

Darcy and Thor returned with two trays with four plates of pasta and some vegetables in cream-coloured sauce. They looked a bit surprised when Jane raised a finger to them to keep quiet. She was listening intently to the low voice on the other side. 

"Well, tell Mr Stark we are very grateful..." she paused for a moment. "Is it possible for us to bring our two friends from the train as well? The are also heading to the convention, as hostesses."

Thor gave Loki a questioning look, Loki shrugged and took his plate of food. 

"That's very kind of you," Jane smiled. "At the station? We'll keep a lookout... Thank you, Miss Potts. It will be nice to see to finally see you in person... Oh, that's fine. Good bye."

She hung up the phone with a touch of the screen and took a deep breath. 

"What's up?" asked Darcy with over a mouthful of pasta. 

"Apparently..." Jane took another breath. "Mr. Stark wants us to come earlier, and is sending his private jet to Chicago. There will be a taxi for us at the station."

"Oh," Darcy swallowed. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know..." she fanned herself with the phone. "Is it hot in here."

"Jane has a phobia about flying," explained Darcy and took her friend's hand. 

"It's not a phobia, it's a very rational fear."

"Absolutely," Darcy smiled. "So, Lois and Thea can come too? Isn't that nice of them?"

She gave Loki a meaningful look, he got the message. 

"Yes," he said. "That's very nice. And we don't need to spend the night in this compartment. It's vet cramped here. We get to sleep in real beds in New York tonight."

He didn't mention that Jane's bed would probably be much nicer than his own, but that was besides the point. He actually felt worried for her, she seemed really upset. He glanced to Thor, who immediately shook his head. _No, don't even think about it._

As far as Loki knew, neither of them had more than perhaps three experiences in the last twelve months leading up until now. 

"Couldn't you just had said no?" Thor asked carefully. 

"That would have been impolite," Jane was working herself up to a panic."They have been so kind to us."

This wasn't going to end well. 

"I might have something...." Loki ignored Thor's threatening glare. "It's a muscle relaxant," he bullshitted. "It's quite strong. I use it for..." he searched for a word that would sound plausible "...menstrual cramps."

"Did you hear that Jane?" Darcy put an arm around her friend. "Lois is going to drug you! Doesn't that sound good?"

"It's not drugs!" Thor bursted out. 

"I don't think they thought it was, _dear_ ," Loki gave him a patient look. 

Jane did seem a little note at ease as she turned to Loki. 

"For cramps?" she asked. "Are you sure they are strong enough?"

"Sweetheart," Loki gave her a sad smile as he shifted his seating on his very restricted genitalia. "You don't know the pain I'm in."

Jane nodded with sympathy. 

After that she was much calmer. She was still tense and a bit worried, but at least she wasn't hyperventilating. They even got her to eat her food after Loki had gone back to the restaurant and asked them to heat her plate up in the microwave. 

It was the first time he had been in the restaurant carriage. It seemed nice despite the waiter that was flirting with him. 

Being flirted with as a gay man and as a woman was quite different. Biggest thing was maybe how often the man thought that he could get away with glancing down at Loki's boobs. He understood now why Thor hadn't volunteered to do this errand. 

They spent some time watching and commenting on the landscape outside the window. They passed a few smaller cities but mostly it was just beautifully Colorado nature. 

Around four o'clock the conductor came by, he was doing a routine checkup on how the passengers conventioned and if anyone needed any assistance. They said that they were happy and told him that they were getting off in Denver. 

"Just about four hours to get yourself in order then," he said with a jovial smile. 

Then he tipped his cap, closed the door, and left to carry on his round. 

"Do I look that bad?" Darcy looked around for her shoulder bag, probably to find a mirror. 

"He probably meant the mess we have made in here," noted Loki looking around. "Quite rude, but it's kind of his job and he has a point."

The remains of the party were still all around them, bottles, snack bags, and plastic cups. All of their bags were open and clothes were pouring out. 

"We should probably do something," agreed Jane. "Four hours... and taxi... to the airport....". 

"One thing at the time," Loki patted her hand. 

His own greatest worry at the moment was if there was room at the YWCA a day earlier than planned, and how much that was going to cost them. 

"Let's clean this mess up," he sighed. "We need to be ready when we get there."

Darcy found that they had emptied half the scotch. Loki put it back in the now otherwise empty food basket. Jane was putting all papers in a pile. Most of it was scribbles of mad genius things and stupid jokes about astronomy. She put it all in one pile to sort through later. 

"Oh!" Darcy grabbed hold of a sequinned, dark green, dress from the bag Loki had been packing. "This is gorgeous! Lois, put it on."

It looked like something a ice-dancer might wear, or, admittedly, a Las Vegas showgirl. Loki admitted it was a nice dress but hardly one you'd wear stepping of a cross country train in Chicago and walking to a taxi. 

"It doesn't have any straps."

He didn't know that much of everyday female fashion, but he knew not to wear strapless dresses with a strapped bra. The realisation that he knew that, and was making choices based on it, made him feel even gayer than before. 

"Come on!" Darcy begged. "You can wear a shawl. We'll all dress up! It will distract Jane."

"No, it won't," said Jane. "Because now I know it's a distraction."

"Well, I'm going to dress up," Darcy said as a true decision maker with full confidence. "And so are all of you."

Thor shrugged. 

"We just as well have some fun while we can."

"Yay!"

It ended with Loki wearing the green dress, it slicked to his figure and he had been forced to real tuck, which meant that he now had his penis duct-taped firmly in between his legs. Fendral had taught him once for fun, but he never thought he'd actually needed to use the skill. It might be a good look from the outside, but he was seriously considering sharing Jane's future drugging. 

Thor got away with less restrictions since, even if his red top was tight over his muscled frame, his knee long skirt was several layers of grey and silver ruffles. Loki had found another reason to hate his brother. 

Darcy had dressed Jane in the red dress. Since Jane was really petite she had used two belts and three ribbons to make it fit. 

"Are you sure about this?" Jane tugged on one of the belts. "I look like a steampunk madam,"

"That's the best look," said Darcy, who had taken charge of combing Loki's hair. "We are _so_ going out dancing in New York tonight."

Loki glanced to Thor, perhaps staying up all night was the best thing for them to do. That way they didn't need to pay for a room, only a storage locker for their bags. Thor seemed to understand the gist of Loki's thought and gave the half shrug of agreement that symboled _why not?_.

"Help me with this." 

Darcy had put on a short blue and silver number that resembled a swimming suit. It most likely once had had a feather tail and a silver swimming cap to match. Her legs were bare, but she was trying to put herself into a blue shirt skirt with attached corset. It she suddenly started to do the cancan Loki wouldn't flinch an eye. 

He wondered what ever had made Fendral buy it in the first place. A retired showgirl's flea market, or an old casino's bankruptcy auction? 

Still, despite a bit to low of a cleavage, she looked quite nice.

When they were done with everything they still had about two hours left. So they decided to watch a movie on Jane's computer and finish off whatever leftover food they had. 

That somehow included Loki and Darcy emptying the last of the scotch between themselves, since Jane was going to be drugged and Thor wanted to be healthy because he had to skip his workout. 

The movie was painfully below someone of Jane's intelligence. A predictable romance of opposites attract. At first Loki thought she chose it to calm herself down with simplicity, but when she wiped a tear from her eye he realised she actually liked these kind of movies. He glanced questioningly to Darcy who rolled her eyes and refilled her little plastic cup. 

Thor had fallen asleep halfway in. 

Loki was a bit buzzed by the very climatic end scene. The biggest tell was that actually thought it was kind of sweet. 

Two minutes after the end of the movie, perfect timing, the announcement of the train closing into Chicago was heard. They had gone past and through suburbs for a while now, but Loki hadn't really noticed it. 

"We look ridiculous," grinned Darcy collecting her things and checking her mirror. "I love it."

There was a knock on the door. It was the conductor. It was obvious that he was there to check up on them, and seemed pleased that the compartment was back to normality. He did a double take when she saw them, though. 

He offered to take the garbage bag and then he professionally wished them a good evening and welcomed them back to use the services of the travel company. 

"He'll be laughing as soon he gets out of earshot," commented Thor darkly. 

"Can I get my pill now?" asked Jane. 

She had begun breathing a bit faster again. The train now slowing down had probably triggered it. The effects of the distractions were quickly wearing off. Darcy gave Loki a nod and he dug up one of the pills, doing his best to hide it coming from a small plastic bag and not a jar. 

Jane gratefully swallowed it down. 

"Be ready," he told Darcy. "They hit quite fast."

Loki really should throw away the rest. He had no desire to ever try anything like it again, and even if the flight they were taking was domestic they could still be searched at the airport in New York. Against better judgement he put them back in the bottom of the bag. 

Thor took his, Jane's, and Darcy's bags. Loki took his own. 

Chicago Union Station was huge, but as soon as they disembarked they were immediately approached by a smartly dressed man. He didn't seem bothered by their appearance at all, not even Thor who was the most ostentatious of the four of them. 

"Doctor Foster?" he asked taking off his sunglasses revealing grey-blue eyes. 

"Hmm?" Jane turned to him.

"I'm Clint Barton from Stark Security. I'll be your driver and pilot for the evening."

"You can fly a plane?" Jane pointed him in the tie. 

"Yes, ma'am."

"I trust you." She turned to Darcy. "I trust him."

"Sorry," Darcy giggled. "She has a phobia of flying..."

"Is not a phobia! Rational fear!"

"Yes, boss," Darcy giggled again, she was also a little tipsy it would seem. 

Barton didn't seem to mind, or even react, at all. Instead he turned to Loki. 

"May I take your bag, miss?"

Loki immediately handed it over to him, almost frighteningly fast. Loki had seen people looking like Barton before. He reminded him of the men who had been with Andre at the club, the ones that killed in cold blood. 

He also noticed that Barton gave him a quick calculated once over. It was slightly unsettling. Loki hoped it only was the alcohol talking. 

"The car is this way. Follow me." 

Barton didn't even bother to ask if he could take any of his bags. Thor would have said no, and the man seemed to know it. As he moved Loki swore that he could see the outline of a gun under the smart jacket. 

The car was a small black BMW-bus. It must be a rental, but was certainly not the taxi they had expected. It was both roomy and luxurious on the inside with two comfortable sofa seats facing each other, just like in a limousine. 

They drove in silence. The city outside the windows was really interesting to look at. It was past six o'clock and many people were already going out even if it was just Wednesday. Jane drew constellations of stars in her breath on the glass. 

Soon the car took what seemed a little less traveled route. There were signs pointing to the airport in the other direction. Loki's buzz from the scotch was slowly wearing off and was replaced with something like worry. 

He really, really, hoped Barton was working for Stark and wasn't some associate to Andre coming to kill them. Loki glanced at Thor, who didn't seem worried about anything else but Jane and her reactions to the drug. 

"Oh," Darcy said excitedly. "Is that what I think it is?"

Loki looked out of the window to where she was indicating. They were driving passed a small airfield and on the other side of the steel fence stood a small jetliner. It had the Stark logo printed all over its side and tail. 

The sight calmed Loki's nerves in one way but made him more nervous in an other. It was a strange feeling. 

"Is that his private plane?" asked Thor. 

"Yes, ma'am," said Barton and turned the car. "His airfield as well."

The guards let him pass the gate without question and he drove to a garage close by. 

Darcy had to pull on Jane a bit to get her out of the car. Thor helped, talking to her in calming tones. The three of them started to walk over the tarmac towards the plane. 

"Miss?" Barton gently touched Loki's arm. "I don't want to alarm you, but you might want to be careful."

"Why?" Loki's anxiousness returned. 

"You're kind of his type."

"Who's type?"

"His type," Barton nodded towards the plane. 

On the top of the stairs, framed by the door, stood Tony Stark. He was wearing a perfectly cut grey suit, white shirt, and red tie. It was some distance but Loki could still see the big smile on the goateed face. 

Stark lifted his arms to welcome the three people that were approaching him. He galantine descended the stairs to greet them. 

Loki felt an uncomfortable lump grow in his belly. 

"Thank you for the warning, Mr. Barton," he said. 

"Call me Clint," he smiled and took Loki's bag again. "And don't hesitate to tell me if he tries anything."

Loki gave a nod of thanks and started walking towards the plane. He felt a bit wobbly on his feet. Nerves, alcohol, and heels, although low, wasn't that a good combination. To top it all he was also a bit star struck. The silly crush he had felt leafing through magazines and watching TV was making his heart beat a little faster. 

As he came closer he heard Darcy explaining, with a bit of a drunken slur, about Jane's condition and why the good genius astrophysicist doctor was now staring at Stark's tie as if it contained the answers to the questions of the universe. Stark was very amused, and a bit apologetic. 

"I'm so sorry to put you through this, Dr. Foster," he said in a kind voice. "I just thought... Woha, yowza!" 

Stark had caught sight of Loki. 

Loki felt like he was standing almost naked on stage again, but without his trained mindset to protect him. He almost wished he had a stripper pole to grab on to for support. All he got to hold on to was Stark as the man kissed his knuckles. A greeting that he hadn't used for the three others. 

"Good evening," he smiled in a seductive way. "And you are?"

"Lois Frey," Loki answered with a shaky smile, hoping that his lipstick was holding. "I'm Thea's sister."

Stark was shorter than he had expected. Not as Jane, but somewhere just about between Loki and her. The man wasn't short in confidence though. 

"Well, I'm glad to have such a beautiful pair of sisters as my extra guests this evening," Stark's eyes hadn't left Loki's face. "British women are my favourite kind."

"Cool it down, Romeo," said Clint passing them to climb the stairs. 

"Oh, I've haven't even begun to run hot yet," Stark winked at Loki. "Unless you are talking about my looks, of course."

Clint huffed. The report between the two men seemed to be more like between to friends rather than employer and employee. It would be kind of interesting to know more about that, if it wasn't for the most obvious flirting Loki had ever been a part of. 

"Don't worry, Mr Barton," Loki smiled. "I'm not actually British, so that line won't work with me."

As a gay stripper he had lot of experience with flirting, but as established before not as much impersonating a woman. Stark was different from the waiter on the train though. The man wasn't looking at his boobs, the eye contact was steady, and his politeness was genuine. Loki supposed the difference was the better breeding and more experience. 

Stark stood aside to let Loki go up the stairs first. Now this was something Loki recognised. It would give Stark the opportunity to look at his ass. Still, he didn't feel he could say no. Everyone else was already inside. 

He did his best not to swing his hips, but also not walk like a man. Together with his tipsiness and shoes the result could only be one. He stumbled forward and lost his shoe. 

"Oops," said Stark and gave him a light pat on the ass. 

Loki admitted that it was be quite hard not to cup a feel when someone almost presented themselves to it, but he was still kind of disappointed that his assessment of Stark's breeding had been a bit off. 

"Don't be fresh," he huffed, turning on one foot looking for his shoe. 

"I'm sorry," Stark said with no remorse. "Let me help you."

He got down on one knee, picked up the shoe, and held it forward to Loki's nylon-socked foot. 

"Mr. Stark..."

"My name is Tony."

"Well, apparently I'm Cinderella the second," Loki sighed and held out his foot. 

"You have strong ankles," Stark let a thumb brush over it. 

"I'm a dancer," Loki pulled his foot back. "Now let's get in this plane before it leaves without us."

"It won't leave me behind," Stark was still looking at Loki's feet. 

"Perhaps if I push you down the stairs and you go to the hospital?"

"Not even then," he smiled. 

Loki rolled his eyes, turned around, and hurried aboard. He had no idea how he could be both charmed and repulsed by a man at the same time. 

Inside he was greeted by two smiling stewardesses. Though they didn't look like the stewardesses that he expected Stark to hire. Both of them were very beautiful, but both were also wearing sensible dark blue pantsuits. The only thing that separated them from looking as professional bodyguards as Clint were the multi-colourful scarves they had tied around their necks. 

"Welcome aboard, Ms. Frey" said the woman with short dark brown hair. "My name is Maria, let me show you to your seat."

The other stewardess, a slightly shorter woman with long red hair, didn't say anything to Loki but whispered several fierce words to Stark as he entered. It would seem that either Stark was only employing close friends, or that he had a lot of babysitters. Loki didn't hold it impossible that it was a combination of both. 

His seat seemed to be as far away from Stark as possible and flanked by Thor. He was even offered a blanket to put over his legs, for warmth, they said. 

"What's going on?" whispered his brother, who also had gotten a blanket but probably more for equalities' sake. 

"Apparently I'm Stark's 'type'," Loki whispered back. 

"What? He likes tall women with broad shoulders and bossy attitudes?"

"So far I think it's mostly my eyes and feet," Loki glanced at the man as the redhead served him a drink. "I haven't shown much of the bossiness yet."

"Don't worry," Thor gave him a bit of a nudge. "As soon as you do, he will back off."

"Thank you, dear," Loki smiled insincerely. 

As the engines started up so did music from the speakers. It was a rock ballad, Loki had danced to it several times. He sighed, losing himself a bit thinking of the choreography he had invited to the beat. He really did like to dance, even like a stripper, it was the seediness, and the groping, around it all that got to him. 

"Would you like something to drink, Ms. Frey?" The brunette asked, delivering a glass of orange juice to Thor.

They were now in the air. Jane was rapidly quoting a long running sentence she probably memorised from a textbook. Something about the laws of thermodynamics. It was was apparently a famous quote because Stark had joined in. The two of them locked eyes with each other and laughed hysterically when they finished. Nobody else seemed to understand why. 

"Just water," Loki resisted the urge to rub his face and ruin his makeup. "Thank you."

Stark flirting with him was bad enough, at least out of public standpoint. He and Thor were hiding from killers after all. And if Stark found out Loki was a man... well, maybe he would be decent or embarrassed enough to keep it quiet. 

But if the exposure happened in public... Or even even worse, in front of any form of news outlet, security camera, or random person with a smartphone... Loki had to stay as far away from Stark as possible. 

"So, ladies..." Stark rubbed his hands together "...what do you want to do this evening? A club? Restaurant? A Broadway show? I can get you into anything you want."

"I don't think Jane could appreciate any of that at the moment," said Darcy who was actually sipping on a drink. 

"What did you give her?" The stewardess, Maria, moved a finger in front Jane's eyes. 

"Muscle relaxants," said Thor, a bit too fast. 

Maria obviously didn't believe him and showed it with a look asking if he thought she was stupid. Jane had grabbed hold of her finger and was closely examining her black nail polish. 

"They were mine," Loki sighed, felling a bit of bad conscious. "Since she is a bit smaller than me... If I may?"

He pointed to the bar. Maria gave a nod and Loki got up. He had to pass Stark on the way. 

"What do you take them for?" His voice held only interest and no suspicion. 

"Menstrual cramps," said Loki honestly, knowing from talking to straight women how much anything reminding men of the monthly was a turnoff. 

Thor crossed his legs and looked out of the window. Stark just smiled sympathetically. 

"Yeah," he breathed sadly. "I know about bad pain too."

Loki tried not to dwell on it but continued on to the bar where Maria was waiting. The redhead seemed to have gone into the cockpit to Clint. Loki leaned into Maria. 

"Club soda, lemon juice, sugar water, and a big glass of milk."

She effectively mixed the drink. 

"Is ice cream okay?"

"Yes," Loki smiled. "Better bring some for Darcy as well."

"Of course," she smiled back and then gave him a investigate glance. "So what meds are you taking? I have a bit of trouble with cramps myself."

She was questioning him. Loki was sure of it. He been subject to it before. Almost every time a homosexual man disappeared or murdered, the police usually made their rounds to the gay bars and hangouts. It had happened much more often than was comfortable. Once Loki had even recognised a man and had been brought in to sign a statement. 

Maria was obviously a very smart woman, and was so much more to Stark than just a friend, stewardess, and bodyguard. Loki again decided to play it as close to the truth as possible. He took a step closer to her to create intimacy and trust. 

"I didn't exactly get them legally," he whispered. "All kinds of painkillers get exchanged among dancers, it's hard for the body, you know." He put a hand gently on her wrist and pretended to hold back tears. "Me and my sister had to get away from that. She might not look it but she is quite fragile."

She nodded with a kind smile. Loki couldn't tell if she was moved by what he had said, or just played along. Either way she seemed to be understanding. 

They walked over to Jane with the drink and ice cream. She cheered. Darcy was happy as well to receive a bowl of her own. 

"So, what are you then?" 

Loki quickly turned around at the sound of the voice close to his ear. Stark had snuck up on him, and was standing a bit too close. 

"What?"

"You said you weren't British, where are you from?"

"Sweden, originally," Loki signed. "But that was a long time ago."

"And you are a dancer?"

"Yes?" Loki hesitated. 

Suddenly the music changed into something more smoother. Stark held out his hand. Again Loki hesitated, this was more than likely not as innocent as it looked. He was sadly overcome by the handsomeness of Stark's face and accepted the invitation. 

Stark was gentleman enough to only place his hand on Loki's waist and keep space between their bodies. It was like they were ten years old, essentially with their height difference. Still, it felt nice for a change not to just dance without being hugged tight or felt up. 

"What kind of dancer?" Stark made a experimental turn that gave Loki a bit of a surprise. "Not a ballroom one at least. Chorus line, or solo?" He looked him over. "You seem too headstrong to be a part of a chorus line... so solo. What kind of solo-dancers are there in Las Vegas?"

"Are you testing me, Mr. Stark?" Loki narrowed his eyes. 

If it had been ten years ago, he would have still been able to take the fast ballroom step, but that body-memory was sadly gone. 

"Please, it's Tony," his smile was intoxicating. "And what if I am? You are going to be working for me the next few days, I like to get to know my employees."

"So you will be dancing with Thea as well?"

Stark paled a little as he looked over at Thor. Loki's brother was talking to Maria. Apparently she was doing rounds with her interrogations. They seemed to be talking about weightlifting by the way they moved their arms. Thor had big arms. 

"Is she a dancer as well?" Stark failed to hide a bit of fear in his voice. 

"Professional wrestler," Loki said airily. "She had to quit, though, after her opponent was badly injured."

Polishing the truth was quite fun, especially when rewarded with the look on Stark's face. That would surely make the man think twice about patting Loki on the ass again. Stark cleared his throat. 

"Maybe we could finish this dance another time?"

"That would be lovely, Mr. St-...," Loki corrected himself when he saw a small protest in the msn's eyes. "...Tony. I'm sure that you have no problem finding another partner, even on this plane."

Stark caught sight of Darcy who had been looking at them with a big goofy smile in her face. It disappeared to surprise and embarrassed happiness when Stark offered her his hand. 

Loki was pleased to see him holding her in the same way he had done him. He turned to his seat to now find it occupied by Jane. She and Thor were looking at something on Jane's computer, apparently it was very funny because they were giggling close together. 

Maria had probably gone to the cockpit as well, most likely to report on her finds to her colleagues. 

With a sigh Loki realised this was probably the best opportunity he would get to go to the bathroom. He had more or less been ignoring his bladder since the morning. He had noticed Thor slip away once at the train, but he didn't have as tight as tuck as Loki. 

That's what you get when you look your best in tight skirts, he thought as he collected his oversized purse. Thor hardly noticed him, too concentrated on Jane. Loki would need to do another 'Im not a lesbian'-talk with him. 

The bathroom was incredible, it being on a plane made it even more so. It was tiled in white and nuances of blue. The toilet seat was dark polished wood, there was a small shower, and all taps and pipes were shining chrome. 

He gave a sigh of pure relief when he untucked. After this experience he would only wear sweatpants, commando. The sight in the mirror was laughable. The dress was hiked up to his armpits, his crotch was bare, and the nylons were hanging on his knees. 

For a brief moment he was suddenly scared that there would be cameras. If there were it was already too late. But then again, who would put security cameras in a bathroom? Loki looked around as he sat down on the toilet, it was nicely heated. 

He couldn't see anything, except for the mirror, that could hide a camera. But then again Stark was a tech genius. There could be something filming his ass right now. At that thought Loki decided that he was paranoid and should just go on with his business as usual. 

That didn't mean he didn't try to check behind the mirror after washing his hands. It seemed clear but he was startled by a knock on the door and hit his head on the wall. 

"Miss? Are you alright in there?"

It was a female voice he hadn't heard before, the redhead. She sounded concerned, but if was for him, or the plane's security, was the question. Though by the way she spoke he could almost be sure that the bathroom wasn't under video surveillance. 

"Just a minute," he called. 

You shouldn't really be rushed while taping your genitalia to your ass. He pulled down the dress and checked his makeup. Everything looked fine, he actually was kind of pretty. 

When exiting he was met by the redhead, she looked him over. 

"I'm sorry," he said to her. "Do you need to go?"

"No," she moved aside to let him pass. 

"Natasha, don't scare her," laughed Stark, hurrying over to them and softly taking Loki's elbow. "I'm sorry," he whispered as they walked back to the others. "I think she times people on the toilet."

"For security?" Loki glanced back at the woman but she wasn't there anymore. 

"Who knows?" He looked at him. "But are you okay? You were in there quite a while."

"Had to change my pantyhose, they had run a hole," Loki regretted it was soon as he said it because Stark suddenly seemed very interested as he looked down on Loki's legs. 

Loki just sighed and went to sit next to Darcy. He took up his stolen library book and continued reading. Still, he could feel Stark's eyes on him.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the relatively short journey passed without much event. Jane sobered up a little more, Stark did the opposite. Loki noticed how Natasha and Maria did their best to regulate his alcohol intake, but their strategies weren't foolproof, and certainly not genius-proof. 

Stark and Jane were probably on the same level of intoxication when the plane touched down. Darcy wasn't far behind. It was quite entertaining to see the three of them help each other out of the plane. It was clear though that Stark had very good experience with moving under the influence. 

They didn't need to enter the airport, a helicopter was waiting for them not far from where they landed. All three of Stark's staff joined them crossing the tarmac. Maria steadied Jane who was having some concerns about the helicopter. 

"Everything fine?" asked Clint walking up next to Loki. 

"Why all the concern?" Loki wondered. "Is he dangerous?"

"Only to himself," said Natasha silently coming up on Loki's other side. "His heart is in the right place but he is reckless, mostly with himself."

"Why are you telling me this?" 

"He's got his eye on you," Clint smirked. 

"Well, I don't have mine on him," Loki pushed a lock of hair back from his face. "Too high maintenance for my taste."

"Actually..." Clint laughed. "I don't think he could even maintain himself is we weren't around."

That sounded very cryptic, but there was no time to ask for an explanation since they had arrived at the helicopter. It had Stark's logo printed on it. 

"Lois," Stark patted the seat next to himself. "Saved you one."

Clint gave Loki an encouraging look before heading to the cockpit where Maria was already going through the checklist. Natasha seated herself opposite Loki. She and Thor where flanking Jane. Darcy was on Stark's other side. 

"All tucked in?" asked Clint through the speakers, 

"Once around the park, my good man!" shouted Stark and put his arm around Loki. "And keep your eyes on the road!"

Then he leaned over and kissed Loki on the mouth. 

It took two seconds against soft lips surrounded by slightly prickly hair before Loki realised what was happening, then he slapped Stark in the face. 

"I'm not that kind of person," he hissed, standing up. 

Natasha was already on her feet. Loki passed her and sat down on her place. Thor gave him a questioning look, but Loki shook his head. He didn't need Thor defend his honour. He hadn't needed it for several years, but Thor still always asked to be sure. He was a good brother. 

"Yowza," said Stark holding a hand over his cheek. 

He sounded more impressed than discouraged. Natasha sat down beside him and rolled her eyes. Darcy had a hard time holding herself for laughter. Jane leaned her head on Loki's shoulder. Thor glared daggers at Stark. Loki ignored everyone and looked at the view of New York out the window. 

Stark had obviously taken the right road from solo-dancer to stripper, but taken the wrong turn in thinking _'stripper equals easy'_ , or even worse _'stripper equals prostitute'_. Loki had been there too many times before. 

They landed on a skyscraper about ten minutes later. The rest of the ride had mostly been in silence, but strangely enough it hadn't been awkward. Jane, Darcy m, and Thor had also discovered the view of the city and had been admiring it. 

It was impossible for Loki to tell what Stark was doing, because he was of course ignoring him, but he guessed that the infuriating man had been staring at him until Natasha had elbowed him in the chest. 

"Welcome to Casa de Stark!" Stark pulled open the door and jumped out onto the helipad. "Second tallest buildings in New York!"

"'Second'?" asked Loki. 

"Don't want to talk about it, babe."

"Don't want you to call me 'babe', Stark."

"Frisky," Stark shivered. 

A tall beautiful woman on flat heels came towards them. She had long strawberry blond hair in a bun, a beige business jacket with matching pen skirt, and pearls around her neck. In a strange way she reminded Loki of his mother, even though Freya had been blond and preferred long flowing dresses. It was the elegance. 

"Welcome back, Tony," she said. "Dr. Foster, its nice to finally meet you in person."

Jane hugged her, with their height difference she almost buried her face in the woman's breasts. She would be very embarrassed in the morning. Loki felt bad, it was kind of his fault. The woman seemed surprised but went along with the hug and responded in kind. 

"I don't like flying," said Jane. 

"Let's go inside," said the woman who was of course none other than Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, Stark's personal assistant. "It's a bit of a draft out here."

To say the least, Maria was preparing to take off with the helicopter again. Natasha and Clint had already gone inside the building carry all the bags and then disappeared out sight. 

"Ms Frey," Potts held Loki back a few sets as the others walked inside. "I trust you have been informed of Mr. Stark?"

"I have," Loki sighed. "Why me, though? Why not Jane, or Darcy? Or you, or Natasha, or Maria?"

He didn't ask about Thor. It was pretty obvious what was Stark's type, and it wasn't women who could break him in half. 

"Believe me..." she shook her head "...he has tried with us. But Maria and I are together and Natasha is with Clint. As for Dr. Foster and Ms. Lewis, I think he understand that they are too young for him."

"I'm thirty-four."

"And he's forty-four," she shrugged held open the door for him. "Just be careful."

The big room of the penthouse was incredible. Loki had to pause to take the whole thing in. White marble floors, big modern furniture, so much light and space, and a lovely kitchen area with all the comforts. There was also a big bar, fully stocked. It was there Stark that had made himself comfortable. 

He was currently opening a bottle of champagne. He managed to catch the cork in his hand without spilling a drop. 

"I insist on you and your sister staying here," he told Thor. "As an apology for my earlier behaviour."

"We have already booked a hotel..." Thor glanced to Loki "...and payed a deposit."

"I will cover that in your pay check," Stark waived his hand. "You are my employees, besides Jane and Darcy are staying here too."

"Mr. Stark," Loki took a step forward. "We are grateful for your offer. But we are really not your employees. We are just here for three days.."

"Four days. You forget that you came here one day early. We have all day tomorrow together."

Loki just stared at him. He wondered if it was plausible to fake his period, take a pill, and lie in bed the entire next day. Thor would be disappointed, but if it was for emergency...

"Anyway," he collected himself. "We were hired to wear skimpy outfits and point at machines..."

"And you will look amazing doing it," Stark interrupted. "And I'll even let you point at the best machines, if, you call me Tony."

"Mr. Stark!"

"Fine, you'll get the second best. Still cool though."

"Tony..." Pepper tried to pick his attention. 

"Quiet, Pep. Can't you see I'm in the middle of serious negotiations here?"

Pepper just sighed and left to join Jane and Darcy who were trying out the big sofa. 

"I hate to say it," Thor shifted awkwardly and glanced hopefully at Loki. "But we could use the money."

"Yes, listen to your sister." Stark held out a glass of champagne towards Loki. "I promise I won't sneak into your room at night."

"You won't," Loki gave in reluctantly and took the glass. "Because Thea and I will be sharing it, and she'll be sleeping closest to the door."

"Deal," Stark smiled like he just won a gold medal. "Now go gussy up, not that you aren't already gorgeous now, because I'm so going to take you all out dancing..." he paused when Loki gave him a glare "...and I'm of course going to be dancing with ever one of you, so don't crowd me ladies!"

He took hold of Thor's hand that was quite bigger than his own and kissed it. He then tried to pull Thor to a dance move but when he couldn't budge him Stark just held up Thor's arm and made a smooth turn under it. 

"Good moves, big mama," he laughed out loud and kissed Thor's knuckles again. "I can see us bringing down the house to night."

Stark valse-stepped back to the bar. Thor was stunned. Loki couldn't help but to laugh himself. 

Pepper came over, Jane and Darcy following close behind her. 

"I talked to Natasha about what happened in the helicopter," she said in a low tone. "If you rather stay at the Beekman hotel, or Bryant Park, we will pay for it."

Loki had heard about those hotels, they were both famous and expensive. Was this a test? _Get a kiss get paid off with four nights at a five star hotel? Or would you rather want to try door number two? Stay here and see what else you can get out of it by getting close to the kinda billionaire?_

He was saved by Darcy who jumped forward and gave him a big hug. 

"You must stay here!" she said. "We are friends now! Jane, tell them!"

"I want to go dancing," said Jane. 

"You see?" Darcy pleaded. "Even Jane thinks you should stay."

"Okay," Loki laughed. "We'll stay."

There was a small whoop coming from the direction of the bar that Loki ignored. 

"Well, then," Pepper walked over to something looking very similar to a control board from a science fiction movie. "Let's get you set up then."

She set her thumb to a piece of glass reading her finger print. 

"Jarvis, four standard guest cards with room keys, please."

"Immediately, Ms Potts," a British voice answered her. 

Loki felt his inner science fiction nerd stir. He looked at Jane who seemed somewhat ecstatic, she was also feeling the pull. When the machine spat out for plastic identification cards in a little bowl neither of them could hide their glee. 

His card had a surprisingly good picture, even if he never noticed being photographed. The card also had the name Lois Frey printed, a barcode, and something that looked like the little hologram on a credit card though with the Stark logo. 

"This card will get you access to the lobby, your rooms on the twentieth floor, Tony's private doorbell, and the twenty-four-seven staff restaurant on the first floor."

"Which you don't gonna need, 'cause I'm gonna make you pancakes!" Stark came to refill the champagne glasses. 

"Don't eat the pancakes," said Pepper. "Go to the staff restaurant."

"Traitor," Stark put his arm around Loki's shoulders. "I'm trying to impress the lady here with my awesome cooking skills."

Loki sighed and shrugged off the arm. In normal circumstances Loki wouldn't be too bothered being hit on by a handsome billionaire, even a pushy and overconfident one like Stark. But this wasn't normal circumstances. Stark was a public figure and straight, Loki was hiding from murderers and was a gay man in a dress. It would never work. 

"Tony," he smiled kindly. "Can we talk alone for a moment?"

"Only because you called me Tony," Stark gestured them to the kitchen area. 

When they where there Stark leaned back against the countertop with a confident smile. Even though he had to look up slightly to meet Loki's eyes he didn't seem bothered. Loki put down his glass on the counter and fixed Stark steadily with his best hard look. 

It was proof that not all personality traits were of nature, this look was definitely of nurture and it was the only thing about his adoptive father Loki was grateful for. It had gotten him away from several obsessive guests waiting outside clubs for him to leave the building. 

"I want to make it clear to you that I'm not that kind of girl."

"No, you seem to be more of one of a kind."

The bastard was using his charm to deflect against the look. What kind of stupid role play game was this? 

"I'm not going to sleep with you," he said in a low voice. 

"I admit that it is a work in progress," Stark half-shrugged. "But it has potential."

"No, it hasn't," Loki took a strengthening breath, the man's self-assurance was toxic. "The only reason I'm staying here, especially after what happened in the helicopter, is because Darcy asked me and my sister is worried about our economy."

"If it's money..."

"Don't." Loki pointed a forefinger against Stark's chest, he could swear that there was something hard under the shirt and tie, but he disregarded it. "Don't even think it. I just told you I'm not the kind of girl you think I am. Thea and me are going to work the convention, get the money that was agreed upon, no more, no less. Then we are going to Miami, and that will be the last you'll se if us."

Stark frowned, had Loki finally gotten through to him?

"So..." Stark said slowly. "What you're saying is that I have three days to change your mind?"

"For the love of..." Loki huffed in frustration and turned away from the infuriating man. "Thea, we are going to our room."

He didn't even look back, trusting that Thor would follow him. It aided his perfect exit that the elevator was on the same floor and opened up as he approached. Thor, Darcy and Jane followed him inside. Pepper stood still in the penthouse looking a bit frustrated as well. 

"See you downstairs in thirty minutes, ladies!" called Stark's voice after them before the doors closed. 

"Dirty old man," Loki murmured. 

"He's only ten years older than you," noted Darcy. 

"He's still dirty."

"Should I do something?" asked Thor. 

"I can handle it."

The elevator stopped on the forty-ninth floor. A young man entered, he couldn't have turned twenty if he so had a fake ID saying so. His hair was brown and messy, and he was quite cute for a boy his age. He had a big camera around his neck. 

The boy looked around the elevator car with the same, though less developed, bravado in his eyes like Stark. His eyes first landed in Jane.

"Doctor Foster," he smiled happily. "It's an honour. I'm Peter Parker, Tony's laboratory assistant. I read all your research regarding radiation. I'm using your article in Big Data as a reference in my thesis."

Great, thought Loki, another genius. 

"Thank you," Jane managed to sound almost sober. 

The young man, Peter, looked around again. His eyes landed on Loki and something predatory entered his gaze. Typical. 

"Hello there, Dollface."

"Not another one," groaned Loki, pleading at the ceiling. 

Again he was lucky in timing because the door opened just then on the twentieth floor. He hurried out of the elevator. 

Then he stopped. 

The floor was apparently only guest rooms. It was laid out like big hotel corridors, cream-coloured walls lined with abstract art and doors. Loki realised he didn't know which way had should be storming off in. 

"Here, Dollface," Peter had was helpfully, but also disturbingly seductive, holding up a security card with his on picture on it. "Hold the barcode up to the reader..."

He held his card against a glass plate on the wall that was holographically displaying a number pad. There was a small beep and a blue light started to blink further down in the corridor. 

"...just follow the light."

"Thank you," Loki reluctantly gave him a smile.

"How about a thank you kiss?"

"You'd have to do a whole lot more than just show me the way than to give that," Loki watched as Thor held his card up to the reader. 

"Any tips?" Peter leaned against the wall, showing off a cute smile and a surprisingly muscular arm. 

"Yes," Loki turned away from the orange light that indicated the way to his and Thor's room and looked him in the eye. "Tony Stark might be a good mentor for a _young boy_ as yourself, but you shouldn't try to copy him in everything he does."

With that he continued his storming off, now in the right direction. He could hear Thor's footsteps behind him. 

Their door was only behind the first turn, Jane's and Darcy's were directly opposite, they were also sharing. 

The room was very nice, but too nice, which pleased Loki. Stark wasn't putting them in a suite to try to impress them. It was like an ordinary room at an slightly above average hotel. One big room, two acceptingly broad beds, and a bathroom with a bathtub. 

The thing that separated the room from a hotel's was the two writing desks with built in computers, and the clearly expensive bedding. 

"You were kind of harsh to that boy," said Thor holding up his card to the door's lock. 

"He asked for it," Loki looked under the beds. 

"What are you doing? Thor asked in his normal voice. 

"Looking for cameras."

"Would he do that?" Thor pitched his voice. 

"No," Loki sighed deeply and sat down heavily on the bed. "Well, yes, but I think they are all turned off. He wouldn't spy on people he trust."

"Do you think he trusts us?" Thor changed his voice back again. 

"If she thought I was a man, he wouldn't hit on me... What are you doing?"

Thor had taken off his wig and was pulling out the hair clips. 

"I'm not going out with you."

"What?" 

"I'm staying here. I'll do my workout, take a bath, and go to bed."

Loki just starred as his brother undressed. 

"You're abandoning me?"

"Stop being a drama queen," Thor took a breath of relief as he peeled off his body stuffing. "We both know you that you can handle yourself. You just use me as visual intimidation."

"I didn't know you knew so big words," Loki gave him a glare before taking a deep sigh. "I don't want to go either."

"Jane and Darcy would be disappointed."

"We met these people just yesterday!"

"And now they are our friends."

"They think we are women. It's not going to last."

"Can't it be good while it lasts?"

Loki stared at Thor again. His brother was changing out of his very restricted underwear to put a towel around his waist. He knew many gay men who would swoon over the view he was seeing, but Loki felt nothing, except for maybe some aesthetic appreciation. 

Perhaps it was because Thor was his brother that Loki never had sought for an athlete's body when looking for a partner. He thought back on Stark. The man clearly worked out, possibly some kind of martial art. Building big machines from scratch wasn't a job for a lightweight. 

Why was he thinking about Stark? Loki shook his head and focused on Thor again. 

"If you don't come with me I'll tell them you are felling sick from your hormone treatment, and that our new boobs are sore."

This made Thor pause for a moment. He looked a bit hesitant. Loki smiled. 

"I don't care," Thor's face turned determined. "Let them think that. It's okay."

Loki was floored. It had quite some time since Thor had insisted on a workout in this way. He had cut back a little on his physical routine after quitting bodybuilding and wrestling, and was also a bit more relaxed in his schedule. 

But then again, Loki glanced to his shoulder bag where he had hidden away the pills, and the dealer's phone number, he understood. Just a about half an hour ago he had been contemplating a day in bed under the influence. When you were stressed your mind went to your addictions. Thor's addiction was working out. 

"Fine," Loki huffed. "I guess you can stay, but I'm still telling. It will be interesting to see Stark's reaction."

"What ever floats your boat, little brother."

While Thor ferociously started doing push-ups, Loki looked through their bags for a dress. He didn't want anything tight, preferably with a big skirt, his penis needed some rest from the duct tape. All Sif's where too big on him, but he could perhaps add belts and corsets. 

He was staring thoughtfully at the mess he had made on his bed when someone knocked on the door. 

"Lois! Thea! Are you ready?!"

It was Darcy, she was drunk. 

"Just a moment!" sing-sang Loki grabbing a blue dress. 

It had several poofy knee-long skirts, no sleeves, and high cleavage. It looked cut from a nineteen-fifties' catalogue. He got Thor to pause so he could help with the zipper at the back. There was no time for hair and makeup, so he just let his hair flow and improved slightly on what he was already covering his face with. 

He snatched Thor's big silk bed-sheet shawl to hang over his shoulders. It was a mad look, and he hoped it would do the trick. 

"Good luck," whispered Thor before hiding in the bathroom. 

Loki took a deep fortifying breath and stepped out to join his new, and sadly temporary, friends. 

\------------- 

The elevator took them down to the garage. Only the sight of the place made Loki feel better because he knew that Thor would hate missing out on all the rare and expensive cars. 

Jane and Darcy had just exchanged dresses with each other and put up their hair in loose buns. It was a simple change but the two of them made it work. 

Stark was standing beside a red Lamborghini, arguing vividly with Pepper and all three of his bodyguards. It seemed like Stark wanted to drive himself and the four others weren't letting him, telling him that he had too much to drink. 

Loki let his eyes slowly trace over Stark's perfect suit. In Vegas, cuts like that could only be seen on the men going into the high rollers' rooms. Thor's mantra might be 'I'm a girl', Loki's would from now on be 'I'm a boy'.

"No, I said that I'll drive..." Stark cut himself off staring at Loki. 

"Are we going or not?" Loki put a hand on his hip, accidentally making the scarf reveal his bare right shoulder. "I could rather take care of my sick sister if we are just going to stand here."

All five of them turned to stare at him. The three ladies were wearing 'little black dresses' in various designs, all looking gorgeous. Clint didn't scrub up too bad either. He was the first to wake from the long stare. 

"Ladies," he quickly said with a welcoming smile. "Did you say your sister is sick? Should we call a doctor?"

"It's just her meds," Loki waived it away as unimportant. "She'll be fine."

Stark was the next to speak. 

"You look lovely," he took Loki's hand and kissed it. "A classic beauty. Your chariot awaits..."

He gestured towards a long white stretch limousine. A chauffeur in a black suit was already standing ready with the open door. Apparently Stark had changed his mind about driving. 

"And you too ladies," Stark turned to Jane and Darcy. "Dr. Foster your beauty is only outclassed by your intellect."

Jane gave a giggle that mostly sounded like a snort. 

"Now do me!" Darcy jumped like a little girl. 

"Miss Lewis, you look like sinful debutant, and I insist on being the first on your dance card."

Stark took hold of her arm and spun her gracefully to a dance hold. She screamed with joy and laughter. Loki smiled greatly at it all, though he clearly noticed Stark glancing in his direction for his reaction. Stark was trying to impress him. 

Seemingly happy that Stark wasn't opposing them anymore Pepper and Maria climbed into the limousine. Natasha took over the job of holding the door open while Clint escorted Jane into the car. Loki followed, but paused momentarily when he saw the young man, Peter, already sitting on one of the sofas inside. 

"Hello there," he winked. 

It would seem that Loki's short speech earlier hadn't disencouraged the boy. Loki had no choice but to sit next to him. 

"Aren't you a bit young to go out?"

"Don't need to be allowed to drink to have fun."

So the boy was under twenty-one. Loki glanced at Pepper who just rolled her eyes and shrugged. She wasn't responsible for him, neither did she want to be. 

"Let's get this show on the road," Stark hooted as Natasha entered and closed the door behind her. 

They were now eight people inside the car, perhaps it was good that Thor hadn't joined. With his size he would have needed to sit on the floor to be comfortable. Loki shook of Peter's arm that had begun to creep around his shoulders. 

What was it with straight men? He seemed to get more attention as a fully dressed female than an almost naked man. Had he been too jaded by the gay club scene? Maybe, but it had more or less been his life for the past eleven years. The six years before that....

Loki pushed away the bad thoughts. 

"What kind of medicine is your sister on?" asked Stark as he pressed a button to reveal a small bar beneath one of the armrests. 

"Primarily?" Loki shrugged away Peter's arm again. "Estrogen."

"Oh," Stark paused in his choosing of drink for a moment but then carried on. "Well, that's good for her."

"I really admire her," purred Jane. "So brave."

If any of them ever found out that they lied there would be hell to pay, Loki was sure of it. Stark had the power to erase an entire life with just the push of a button. Loki suddenly felt very nervous. Ignoring his better judgement het took the glass Stark was offering him. 

It tasted sour, but in a good way. 

Music started playing. Stark, Jane, Darcy, and Peter were singing along. Pepper and Maria were whispering with their heads close together. Clint was taking pictures on his phone of the singers. Natasha was staring at Loki, slowly drinking a clear liquid from a frosted glass. Loki tried to ignore her and instead concentrate on planning different escape routes from Stark Tower and New York. 

When they arrived at their destination he was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't pushed away Peter's arm resting around his shoulders. Loki wondered why Stark hadn't told the boy off. 

It was a nightclub. From the look of it Loki estimated with his trained eye that it was one of the fanciest nightclubs in New York. The line mostly consisted on hipsters trying too hard to look like punks and rockers. The small group stepping out of the limousine stood out like zebras in a horse auction. 

Stark only had to flash the doorman a smile and a tip and the eight of them were inside. Nobody in the line seemed to care, some of them even took photos on their phones. Stark wrote two autographs. 

A man with a big flashy camera came up and took a picture of Stark and Darcy, asking bluntly who she was and if she had slept with him yet. Darcy just giggled, Stark ignored the questions but smiled at the camera. 

"Freelance paparazzi," said Peter in a low voice as they entered to loud club. "Those are usually the most desperate ones."

"How do you know that?" 

Loki had decided, against better judgement, to hold on to his arm. It was better someone thought he was a cougar with a boy toy than linked to Stark in any other way than a guest. Gangsters could read gossip rags, nobody could prove they didn't. 

"I used to work as one," Peter took the opportunity to put his arm around Loki. "That's how I met Tony. I was trying to take his picture at a big event. Lots of press everywhere. Someone pushed me to get to him and I dropped my bag. Some of my school work fell out, but Tony helped me pick it up. He read some of it, and the next day I got a letter from Stark Industries giving me a grant and a job."

Loki felt slightly touched by the young man's story, and he would probably shared some congratulations and encouragement, it there wasn't a hand traveling down his hip. 

"Peter," Loki said calmly and stopped the hand by squeezing it quite hard. "I'm going to say this again because you are young and can be excused not to listen the first time. Stop copying Stark's bad sides. You are twenty years too young to use it, and a fortune too short to get away with it. Also, not even he has charmed me. What does make you think that you can?"

He knew that he was lying. Despite their actions, Stark had totally charmed him, and Peter, despite his age, was cute. Loki simply had a bad taste in men. _Yeah,_ he thought to himself, _bad taste to like kindness and straightforwardness._

"I can still try," Peter shrugged. "Would you like to dance?"

Loki looked over to the dance floor where the latest hit from a popular punk rock band was playing. The where people jumping and swaying to the beats. Stark and Darcy were twirling around as if it was a royal ball. Natasha and Clint where slow dancing close together but it was clear that they were keeping out for Stark at the same time. 

Pepper, Jane, and Maria had gotten hold of a table in a calmer corner. Jane seemed to be in a drawing stint again. 

"Why not?" Loki shrugged. 

There was no point in being gloom on a one in a lifetime chance to visit a uptown New York night club. He let Peter lead him to the dance floor. 

Their dance lasted until the end of the song, about one and a half minute. It had been strange merger of swing and just moving spontaneously the beat. It was quite freeing and fun. 

Then Stark jumped in and insisted on changing partners. Darcy took one look at Peter, liked what she saw, grabbed him by the cuff of his neck, and pulled him away. Stark laughed at them and held out his hand to Loki. 

"Show me some moves!" he called over the music. "Especially the ones that you think I can't handle."

"You don't deserve it," Loki took his hand and let him into a fast paced valse that made most of the other dancers look at them like they were mad. 

Loki had quite fun, the continued on for three more songs before Natasha and Clint told them to take a break. The two bodyguards were probably bored. Loki followed Natasha to the table were the others already were sitting. Stark and Clint went over to the bar to order. 

"It shows you are a professional dancer," said Pepper, Maria's left hand between her own. "Did you go to school for it?"

"From I was five until I was seventeen," Loki shifted, it was at this point in the conversation that Thor usually jumped in and steered the sore topic elsewhere. 

"Why did you quit?" asked Peter curiously. 

"My mother died," Loki looked down at his hands. "Father didn't think dancing was appropriate for... me."

He had almost said 'boys'. At age seventeen the was showing enough personality to give no doubt of his sexuality. Whiteout his mother there to stand up for him, Loki didn't have a chance against his conservative adoptive father with political aspirations. 

Thor had been away at college and couldn't help him. 

Stark and Clint came with two waitresses carrying a bottle of fine champagne and glasses force everyone. Stark also had a glass of whiskey for himself. Loki took it and swallowed it down. It tasted strong alcohol and dark wood smoke. 

"Help yourself sweetheart," smiled Stark. "What are we talking about?"

"Lois went to dance school," said Darcy, excitedly watching the champagne being opened. 

It was a very expensive brand. And the bottle had most likely just been standing behind the bar for months just to impress on customers. Loki spun his empty glass between his fingers. 

"I could have told you that," Stark huffed. "Believe someone who was made to learn ballroom dancing by an evil old woman with a bamboo cane, some moves you just easily learn in your own. Though you seem a bit rusty."

"It was seventeen years ago," Loki spoke low and the music was loud, but he knew everyone around the table heard him. "Six years before I came to America. I have mostly concentrated on other kinds of dances since then..."

He really, really, wanted to go back to the room in Stark Tower now. He wanted to sit by Thor's side with a warm muscular arm around his shoulders and a safe low voice in his ear talking stupid nonsense. He wished someone would put their arm around him, but even Peter or Stark where trying anything physical out. 

"I would love to see you dance," Stark tasted the champagne and leered. "Maybe you can show me some of your solo performances?"

Loki emptied his glass in one go, not carrying about the stupid lipstick stain he left behind. 

"Excuse me," he got up at pushed passed Stark and Clint. "In need to use the ladies' room."

Without looking back he hurried through the crowd towards the neon signs depicting the bathrooms. 

There were five stalls, all but one were busy, but no one in their right mind would go on in that stall with out protection. Six women were in front of the sinks and mirrors, three of them seemed to be close friends and were giggling about men while improving their makeup. None of them was older than twenty. They looked up as Loki entered. 

"Who let grandma in?" said one of them, only pausing for a moment from her lip-painting, the other two giggled even more. 

One of the other women who just had finished washing her hands gave Loki a compassionate look before leaving the bathroom. Loki took her place by the mirror and looked at himself. He wasn't a grandma, far from it. Perhaps it was the clothes. 

With a deep sigh he leaned forward and looked at his false-lashed, heavily mascara-framed, eyes. The only thing real about them was the bright green colour of the irises. 

He didn't know why Stark's words had affected him... yes he did. He knew very well why... _A solo performance_. Loki didn't to private shows. Not anymore. 

"Lois?" 

Loki woke from his dark thoughts. He leaned looked to his side in the mirror. It was Pepper. She must be famous enough in New York to make the young girls stare openmouthed at them. Pepper only gave them an intimating glance before taking Loki's hand. 

He submitted himself to be pulled out to the fenced off smoker area by the entrance. It was empty except for two smokers in the far corner. The line was just as long as before, the bouncers hardly spared either of them a look. 

"Are you okay?" asked Pepper. 

It felt good to get away from the loud music. It was a background noice to Loki at this point, but the absence of it was notable. 

Loki's hands shook as he opened his bag to find the cheep lipstick he bought in Denver. His fingers touched the little bag of pills and he pulled his hand out as if he had been burned. 

"I just tired from traveling. It's been a long day."

"I'm sorry for Tony. He can be a bit insensitive sometimes. Alcohol is no excuse..." she paused, waiting for Loki to say something, but when he didn't she continued. "He's an alcoholic, it's impossible for us to make him quit, but we try to regulate it as best we can."

She sighed. Loki glanced at her. She looked like someone you could trust and confide in. 

"You are good friends to him."

"You take care of your sister."

"More often the other way."

"As with us."

They stood quietly for a while. A couple of young men came out and lit up their cigarettes. Loki ventured looking for the lipstick again. This time he found it without accident. 

"I used to smoke," sighed Pepper. "Tony got me off it, mostly by complaining about the smell and how it stained my fingers. It don't know if you noticed, but he has a thing about hands."

"And feet," huffed Loki, taking out a small mirror and painted his lips blood red. 

"You noticed," she laughed fondly. "He moves fast."

Maria came out of the door, looked around, and found them 

"Darling?" she came up to them touching Pepper's shoulder. "Tony is getting edgy, he thinks he has done something bad."

"Just tell him I got cramps," Loki breathed out in the dark neon coloured air, he didn't want to go back inside. "I need to get back to the room and rest."

"You better take Dr. Foster with you," said Maria glancing back towards the club. "She's really winding down."

"Get her," nodded Pepper. "I'll call for the car."

Loki watched Maria go inside. 

"You really shouldn't go to this length for me. I'm just a three-day hostess, and the three days haven't even started yet. I really can't..."

"I'm not doing this for you, silly," Pepper gave him a teasing smile as she took up her phone. "I'm doing it for Jane. I'm hiring you for an extra day, with full pay, to be a hostess and take care of one of Stark Enterprises' guests of honour."

"I can do that," Loki smiled back. "Thank you."

Pepper winked at him and started talking to the driver on the phone. 

When Maria came out with Jane the car was already there. The stretch limousine made several people stare. Especially the three girls from the bathroom who had come out for some some air. Loki ignored them as he helped Jane into the car. 

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Maria. 

"You stay and have some fun with Pepper," Loki shook his head. "Something tells me you don't go out that often, and the next few days are going to be quite busy for the two of you."

Maria smiled and nodded. She closed the door and took a step back to stand next to Pepper. They took each other's hands. Loki felt the sight tug on his heart. 

"Darcy?" murmured Jane, failing to shake away her hair from her face. 

"She stayed behind," Loki sighed and helped to push her hair back behind her ears. "Lean on me."

Jane complied with a exhausted sigh. Loki feared to think what was going on in her brilliant mind with the pills and alcohol. He felt a bit bad. But then again, he had only given her the pill, the alcohol was on someone else. 

Bad excuses was sometimes the only thing keeping him afloat.


	5. Chapter 5

They rolled through the Manhattan night. Lights were everywhere and people were partying. It was still fifty minutes left of the Wednesday night. Still, it was nothing compared to Vegas. To Loki it was almost peaceful. Though it had probably a lot to do with him sitting in a comfortable car and not walking around the Strip handing out flyers for 'hot boys night'.

"Your sister is really sweet," hummed Jane against his shoulder. "I bet she was cute as a boy."

"In some dim lights that could be true," admitted Loki. 

"Was that insensitive?" Jane yawned. "I'm sorry."

"I think she'll only be glad if you told her."

Loki was tired. The traveling, alcohol, and dancing was taking its role. He could feel Jane falling asleep against him. He was thinking of tomorrow. It would be a whole day off. What would he do? Do the New York tourist thing? That really wasn't his style. Thor would love it though. 

He imagined himself being dragged around town, and subway stations, from historic landmark, to famous building, to museums... possibly with a gaggle of people following them because Stark would play tour guide even though he should be preparing for the convention...

Jane was sleeping when they arrived to the tower, Loki was halfway to dreamland himself. 

The chauffeur opened the door. 

"Don't wake her," he said. "I can carry her."

There was both kindness and a bit of over-bravado in his voice. Jane was a small person though, she wouldn't be that heavy. 

"Thank you..." Loki paused. 

"Just call me Happy," the man said with a smile. 

They did a common effort to gently remove Jane from the car and into Happy's arms. They made their way to the elevator. Neither of them needed to push a button. 

As the doors opened they almost collided with Thor. He wasn't wearing his wig, his real hair in a short ponytail. He had his sleeping shirt and a short skirt on over his foam-enhanced body. 

"What are you doing?" Loki sighed. 

"Jogging the hallways," Thor was jumping in one place. "It's actually quite fun if you pretend you are in a maze and running from monsters."

"I thought I was the one with the imagination," Loki shook his head. 

"What's with Jane?" Thor stopped moving. 

"Asleep," said Happy. 

"I'll take her," Thor immediately stepped forward. "I can carry her."

"I can handle it" Happy smiled. "But if you insist."

He placed Jane in Thor's arms a little too fast. In a strange way the gesture warmed the man up to Loki. Happy was a good guy, talking big, but aware of his limitations. He reminded Loki of Stark in that way. Though, Loki confessed as he said good night to Happy and followed Thor down the corridor, Stark was so aware of his limitations that he knew how to break through them. 

"By the way," Thor smirked. "There came a delivery for you about ten minutes ago."

"A delivery?" Loki looked through Jane's bag for her card, it wasn't there, the door opened anyway as they approached. 

"Yeah," Thor pushed open the door further and went inside. 

Jane and Darcy had a suite, with a big nice view over the city. The living room was strewn with Jane and Darcy's belongings, and some of the room's interior like blankets and the remains of a big gift basket. If Loki hadn't seen the train compartment he would have thought there had been a break in. 

"Why don't we have a room like this?" asked Thor, gently putting Jane down on the big sofa. 

"Because we don't want any extra favours that we might feel obliged to return," Loki supported himself on the sofa's armrest to get down on his knees beside it. "Now turn around so I can loosen her clothes."

"I've been in a dressing room with twenty naked girls," huffed Thor but obediently turned around. 

"They were hardened entertainers, she's a usually copped up scientist," Loki had trouble concentrating on the dress's tiny buttons. "Anyway, you fancy this one."

"Maybe... but I'm a girl, and not a lesbian."

"Good of you to remember." 

Loki pulled off Jane's dress so was only in stockings and underwear. He figured that would do and put the beige pashmina blanket that was tastefully draping the sofa over her. He fondly stroked her cheek. 

"Are you?" Thor asked. 

"What?" Loki looked up at him, Thor had turned around again. 

"A lesbian?"

"I like boys, as usual."

"Is that why we shouldn't owe any favours to Stark?" Thor smirked again as they crossed the corridor to their own room. "Then you might not want to open that door."

His brother threw him a mischievous grin and continued on his jog around the floor. Loki stared after him for a moment, watching the foam rubber ass me be the see the short skirt. He wondered if Stark's security guards were enjoying the view, or were as disgusted as he was. 

There was an enormous gift basket on his bed. The basket itself was big enough to be used as a cradle to a young child. 

"Shit..." Loki sighed as he approached it and surveyed what was inside it. 

His meddled mind did not make this experience any better. 

Roses, blood red, at least twenty-five of them. There was a 'get well'-card with a picture of a cartooned heart held together by a band aid. Also five different kinds of chocolate boxes, one bottle of fine champagne, three different kinds of pain killers, one fluffy teddy bear with a big green bow around its neck, and a new phone. There was one number programmed into the phone, Starks. 

At the bottom of the basket were three novels, all in Swedish. It was clear that neither Stark nor his personal shopper knew the language, or even less Loki's preferences in books. All three were mysterious thrillers about brutal murderers and the melancholic policemen chasing them. 

If Loki had been a woman he would probably have melted at this point. Orcalled the man and yelled at him for being a overbearing manchuvenist that thought a woman needed assistance to manage something she had made through every month for over half her life. He wasn't a woman, and even if he was he was, neither of those two opinions sounded like him. 

He resolutely put the basket on the floor, and went into the bathroom to shower off his makeup, and remove the duct tape. When he got out, naked and damp, he was so tired he almost feel over. Thor was there, leading him to the bed, before taking over the bathroom for himself. 

After three seconds Loki reached out and pulled the teddy bear under the covers with him. 

\---------

Loki was awoken by Thor gently shaking him and calling his name. 

"Loki? It's time for breakfast."

"Go on without me," Loki hugged something's warm and soft closer to his chest. 

"I am, actually," Thor laughed. "But I thought you needed some time to put your face on."

Thor was wearing the blond wig, his face was clean shaven and smooth, and his makeup was textbook. He looked... pretty. If you liked big and muscular girls with square chins. 

"Is that new clothes?" Loki yawned big and sat up. 

Thor was wearing an unfamiliar red blouse and grey skirt. 

"I went out for a walk yesterday and found a small thrift shop close by. I needed some better daywear. Apparently normal transsexuals don't go around broadcasting themselves with fancy outfits."

"With what money?"

"My money."

Thor left the room before Loki was awake enough to ask anything else. 

_That bastard,_ thought Loki. Had Thor been holding out on him and the joint budget? 

He looked down at the teddy bear that he was still holding, then at the basket on the floor. The roses still looked good, but not for long. With a sigh he put the teddy away, took one of the packs of pain killers, and headed for the bathroom. 

He then came back for some chocolate as well. 

Forty-five minutes later, give or take, Loki was finally ready. He had shaved everywhere and was sure he had pulled some muscle while doing it. He had a strong suspicion that Thor had come up with the 'natural look' excuse because he was too lazy to do the full routine. Loki understood how he felt. 

Loki pulled on a black shirt covered in black sequences that had too big a neck and fell down his left shoulder, and a short, tight, fake leather skirt. Contrarily to Thor, Loki hadn't the luxury of daywear. He had to go with the discarded drag queen outfits. 

After pulling on fishnet stockings and pressing his feet into tight medium-heeled shoes, Loki could at last leave the room. He grabbed the roses as he left. The time was twenty past ten. He was starving, running only on painkillers, chocolate, and water. 

The elevator didn't take him to the staff restaurant, but then again, he hadn't thought it would. It rose to the penthouse. Loki checked his red lipstick. 

Stepping out into the luxurious living room, Loki fought sight of Natasha sitting by the table. She had hat hands, wrapped around a steaming mug, her feet in the coffee table, and the big fancy television turned to a morning talk show. Two elegant women were talking politics. 

"Good morning," said Loki. 

Natasha acknowledged him with a quick once over and a nod. Thor was neatly sitting next to her on the sofa with a big bowl of porridge and a plate of sandwiches. He winked at Loki. 

Loki ignored it and continued to the kitchen area where Pepper was talking furiously on the phone and Maria was waiting for the toaster to pop. Loki had never seen a more intricate machine made for just for heating bread. 

"Good morning," Maria smiled at him. "You can choose tea or coffee over there."

Loki looked to where she pointed. It was a real coffee machine, just like the ones you found in hospitals and college cafeterias. Only thing that differentiated it was that there was no coin slot, and it's display was a pretty advanced touch-screen. There was a choice on the menu named 'life elixir', Loki decided to avoid that an pressed for a simple cup of red tea, no condiments. 

"Let me take those," Maria took the roses, she already had a vase out. 

Pepper sounded very aggrieved with whomever she was talking with some kind of display arrangements about. 

"Susan," she said. "It's your decision, and if those jumped up computer divas don't like it, they can suck it. Good, thanks, love you, bye." She hung up and smiled at Loki. "Good morning. Did you know that even robotics engineers has turf fights? Just as brutal, but more on an intellectual level."

Loki nodded and sipped his hot beverage. He recognised the name 'Susan', she was the he hostess coordinator. He and Thor was to report to her early the next morning to get their clothes and schedules for the weekend. 

"How are you?"

"A bit overwhelmed," Loki nodded at the flowers. 

"I sympathise," she chuckled. "Feel free to help yourself to whatever food you like."

The elevator opened and Loki looked over to see if it were Jane and Darcy. It wasn't. It was Clint and another man. Stark's age, quite handsome, quite fit but slightly pudgy, glasses and jacket that made him look like a confused collage professor. He caught sight of Loki and gave a shy friendly smile. 

"Dr. Banner," introduced Clint. "Ms. Frey. Dr. Banner is our second guest of honour. He's giving a lecture on gamma radiation."

"Didn't try to sound like you understand it, Clint," laughed Banner. "You'll brake something."

"To late," Clint knocked himself in the forehead. "Only shattered pieces in here."

"Call me Bruce," Banner held out his hand to Loki. 

"Lois," Loki greeted. "So you are Jane's professor's schoolmate?"

"Yeah, Selvig was doing his last year for his doctorate when I was a freshman. He was my mentor and we kept in touch." 

Thor had walked past them to the dishwasher and put his bowl in. Now he came forward to introduce himself. Bruce adjusted his glasses nervously as they shook hands. 

He then looked behind Thor with a look on his face a tired parent could when seeing their beloved child covered in mud from head to toe. It was Stark slowly moseying out of the penthouse bedroom. 

His hair was ruffled, his face unshaven, and he was only wearing a pair of yellow silk boxers and a open red morning robe. Stark seemed homed on the coffee machine. Nobody of his friends really acknowledged him, they seemed used to his morning appearance. 

Loki tilted his head, apprising the bare torso under the robe. It wasn't chiselled like Thor's, or lean like his own. It was as he imagined, but better in reality. A strong chest, with a nice ruff of dark hair that wouldn't be opposed to be curled around slender fingers. He also had a slight hint of a comfort pudge around the waist, but it wasn't unattractive, it made actually made him more huggable. 

There was a scar. A big irregular pale scar running down from between his collarbones to his navel, like a uneven ravine running through the forest of his chest hair. Whatever it was, it wasn't from an ordinary surgery. Or at least not one done by a qualified surgeon. 

"Good morning, Mr. Stark," Loki couldn't help himself. 

Stark stopped as if he first now noticed there were other prying that he room. He paused only for half a moment before quickly closing the robe and wrapping it tightly around himself. The he met Loki's eyes. He looked ashamed, frightened, panicking. Then it was gone. Now he was just all tired smilies and joviality. 

"Lois!" he exclaimed. "Is the light playing tricks on me, or have you become even more beautiful? Don't say a word, my angel!" He held up a hand to stop Loki from talking. "Your sweet voice will brake the illusion and shatter this vision before me."

"Stark," Loki shook his head. "And here I thought I couldn't think you more of a fool."

"She speaks and still she stands!" Stark grabbed hold of Bruce with one hand as he painted the curves of Loki's body in the air with the other. "Look at the miracle, my friend, but not for too long or I will be jealous and will be forced to hurt you."

"I'd like to see you try," huffed Bruce with an affectionate shake of his head. "Anyway I think the lady herself has something to say."

"Yes," Loki bent down and looked Stark right in the eyes. "Don't quit your day job to become a poet."

Then he straightened up and walked over to the kitchen island where Maria was making sandwiches. He held his breath the entire time, refusing to let anyone know how the praising words had affected him. He resisted the urge to trace down his own chest were he had seen the scar on Stark. 

"I thought is sounded pretty good," murmured Stark. 

Loki concentrated on making his food and not was behind him. He heard the coffee machine pour. He knew instinctively that Stark had pressed the 'life elixir' choice. He smiled to himself. 

"What time are we going to the centre?" Loki heard Stark ask. 

" _We_..." Pepper looked over her phone and then to Stark "...that is Maria and I, are going in about ten minutes. " _You_ , meaning the rest if you, are staying here."

"What?" Stark frowned. 

"We've talked about this, Tony," Pepper looked slightly irritated. "And do you remember what we agreed on?"

Stark sighed and murmured something inaudible in a mocking tone. 

"Could you repeat that?" The woman was relentless. 

Stark cleared his throat and spoke with a loud voice. 

"That I shouldn't go to the convention the day before it begins because I tend to micromanage and would only create trouble for the exhibitioners and staff."

"Good," Pepper nodded like a proud teacher. "We don't need you to make a hostile takeover of the electricians' booth again."

"That fun wasn't it?" Stark nudged Clint. 

"Yeah," Clint smirked but then quickly got serious when Pepper, Natasha, and Maria gave him glares. "But wrong, very wrong. Electricians are good people and shouldn't be taken their jobs from them."

Loki couldn't held but to laugh. Stark grinned. Pepper sighed. 

"Tony," she said patiently. "Do you remember what we agreed you should do?"

"Pep," Stark huffed. "I'm a genius, I have a near photographic memory, and what I don't remember I have an AI to remind me of. Of course I remember..." He paused. "Jarvis?"

"Sir," said the computer's polite voice from a hidden speaker. "You agreed on taking on the task of entertaining the special guests."

"Oh, I can do that. Who are they?"

"Dr. Foster and Dr. Banner are the only guests that are not based in New York."

"Bruce?" Stark gave his friend a surprised look. "You're based from New York?"

"I do too much traveling to really be based anywhere," Banner shrugged. 

"Don't say that, Brucie boy! You always have a home base with me, always!"

"You don't..."

"Nonsense!" Stark had emptied his cup and was refilling it in the machine. "You're staying with me. And today you're coming with me to do what ever we are doing, and so are Jane, Darcy, Lois, and Thea."

"Please, Mr Stark," Thor stepped forward. "Please don't bother yourself with me. Since we got here early, I have taken the opportunity to made some doctors' appointments, but I'm sure that Lois would love to go with you."

Loki stared at his brother. What was the lunatic up to? And was he really throwing Loki in Stark's arms? What was this? Some kind of evil plot to bring unfortunate to them all? And _doctors' appointments_? What kind of excuse was that? The kind none of their new friends would question, that's what it was. 

He wanted to scream at Thor, and ask him what he really was up to. But he couldn't. It must be something big though. The only things Loki could spontaneously think of was either Thor was visiting a gym, solo sightseeing, or just lazing about all day. It was neither impossible for him to do all three. 

Two could play that game. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you for emotional support?" he asked. "I do worry about you."

"I'll be fine," Thor gave Loki a quick one armed hug. "You enjoy yourself, you deserve it. And also, isn't it your job to go with them? Pepper did hire you as a hostess for today didn't she?"

Bastard, Loki knew he had lost this round when he noticed the big smile on Stark's face. 

"So you are on my payroll today?" he grinned. "This we need to take full advantage of. We need to out and make the city a little less safe."

"I- I don't know anything about New York," protested Loki. "I've never been here before, I couldn't possibly be a good hostess."

"You don't have to know anything about New York, I know about New York. You just to make the guests, and your employer, feel fell happy and welcome. Come on. It's only going to be us... and a few friends. Jarvis! Call everyone on call sheet eleven."

"Yes sir."

The next second Clint's, Natasha's, and Bruce's phones were all respectively ringing. 

"This is going to be fun," said Stark, refilling his cup again. 

Loki felt a sense of dread. Pepper caught his arm. 

"Don't worry," she smiled. "The trick is to be good company and sometimes to apologise for Tony's behaviour... Also, he doesn't like being handed things. If someone tries to give him something he'll want you take it instead."

"Except if it's something dangerous," reminded Maria. "Then you're better off standing back if you don't want Natasha to kick you away."

Loki blinked. 

"Don't worry," Stark called across the kitchen. "If anyone tries something I will use my body to protect you."

"That's actually my biggest fear," Loki breathed. 

"Mine too," said Natasha. 

\-----------


	6. Chapter 6

Stark was himself driving the Mercedes-Benz luxury minibus through Manhattan towards the mainland. It had something to do with his parents accident, but nobody really wanted to talk about it. The chauffeur from last night, Happy, was resting pleasantly in the front passenger seat. 

Stark was apparently wearing something that he thought was incognito. A old brown leatherjacket, a baseball cap, and sunglasses. Clint and Natasha were wearing similar outfits but they looked more like they could melt into a crowd. 

They were taking a tour of New York and starting off with a walk through Central Park and then lunch in a restaurant on the other side. They were going to meet up with an other one of special guests to the convention in the park. Someone called Dr. Baxter. 

The minibus seated fourteen, they were eight. Peter had decided to join in the fun as well. The boy had a big professional camera bag over his shoulder, apparently photography was a dear hobby of his. He had, thankfully, missed to opportunity to catch the seat next to Loki. That honour had gone to Banner. 

Loki liked Banner. Sure, there was something a bit off with him, but what interesting person didn't have some flaws. Anyway, since the man wasn't ogling or hitting on him, Loki held him in slightly higher regard than Stark. 

Banner had brought with him a couple of copies of a very newly printed magazine about the convention. As they were stuck in traffic and Loki leaned through one, he soon realised that as a hostess he had to know some of what was in the magazine, or at least show the visitors to the correct page. Why wasn't anybody telling him these things? 

Apparently it would be part of Loki's job to push for the magazine. Everyone who donated five dollars, or more, to Stark's charity for education would get one copy. The magazine was definitely worth it. It was quite interesting with detailed pictures, interviews, and informational squares with facts and history lessons dotted in.

Loki paused at a very good picture of Stark posing leisurely with three robots. The robots reminded him of giant desk lamps with grabbers for heads. Stark was leaning on one of the robots, while the second served him a drink and the third lit him a cigar. 

He read the caption. _'Tony Stark constructed his first AI at the age of seventeen. The robot Is still operable today and has since then gotten two younger siblings.'_ Loki glanced over at Stark.  
 _  
Seventeen_. When Loki was seventeen he had run away from home and had to live on the street. How very different their lives were. Loki turned the page and looked over the list of lectures for the three days. He noticed Jane's name immediately. Two o'clock, Saturday, Stark Hall. 

All and all, there were twenty-one different lectures over the three days. Seven of them would be in Stark Hall. One of them was Stark himself. The six others were so called 'special guests'. Jane and Bruce were two of them. 

Three of the other four were unknown to Loki, one of them was actually a congressman. Stark really had a powerful pull. 

The forth man though...

Drol Thanos. European-born multimillionaire, owner of several clubs, restaurants, and casinos, some of them in Las Vegas. Based in New York but had his fingers reached out all across the country. He was going to speak about being an entrepreneur and the future of the gaming industry as more gamblers got access to more efficient and modern ways to cheat the system. 

Loki knew a few things about Thanos, things that he was very careful to shut up about. You hear things when you spend eleven years living close to the edge of the underbelly of a city like Las Vegas.  
 _  
What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas,_ but if something doesn't stay, there are several people who gladly will hunt you down, kill you, and take it back. That was the biggest reason Loki was on the situation he was now. 

He wondered how Thanos had been able to get himself a special invitation to the convention. Surely Stark, with all his power, would know what kind of man he was. But then again, perspectives can be deceiving depending on the vantage point. 

Nobody with a sensible brain would think Thanos was a completely honest businessman, but what businessman was? Even Stark, and even more his father, had a torrid past of weapons manufacture, conspiracies, and rumours of supporting secret government actions. To the ordinary people Stark and Thanos were probably on the same page. 

Loki knew the difference though. He was carefully considering how to bring the subject up when he suddenly realised something. 

Andre and Thanos most certainly knew each other. He wouldn't even be surprised if Andre actually worked for Thanos. If so, he would know about him and Thor... 

And if Stark had a connection to Thanos...

Loki stared down at the magazine without really seeing it. The two of them certainly had dealings with each other. They could be business partners, friends even... No, Stark would never be friends with a man like that. Even more likely, a man like Thanos would never be friends with someone like Stark. 

Thor had already come out as not a real woman. What would happen if Stark found out about Loki? The stakes were suddenly so much higher than before. 

"Are you alright?" asked Bruce. "You seem very pale all of a sudden." 

"Cramps," breathed Loki. 

"Oh," Bruce blushed slightly. "Do you need any medicine, or something? Some water?"

"Please," nodded Loki. 

Bruce got up from his seat and walked over to a small refrigerator at the back of the minibus. 

As soon as Bruce had mentioned medicine Loki's thoughts had gone to the pills in his bag. Loki really needed to develop a new crisis response. Preferably something that didn't contain too much sugar or any other benign drug. 

"Anything wrong, darling?" Stark called from the driver seat. 

He probably had a security camera fixed on Loki with a feed on the dashboard. Loki wasn't paranoid. Especially not since he might have discovered a crime ring conducted by people who wanted to kill him. 

"You calling me 'darling' for a start!" Loki called back. "It's 'Ms. Frey' to you from now on, Mr. Stark."

"I knew we would come around to sexy pet names eventually," laughed Stark. 

Loki rolled his eyes. Bruce returned with the water. 

"Don't mind him," he said with a shake of his head. "He's just incurable."

"I've noticed," Loki drank some water. "Do you know when he usually gives up?"

"That depends on if you are... hrm... planning to give in."

"I most certainly am not."

"Then you are in trouble."

"You are right about that..." Loki took some more water. "By the way, do you know him?" 

Loki pointed to Thanos picture in the magazine. He was a muscular man in his early fifties, big chin, small eyes, no hair, creepy smile. 

"No, not really," Bruce shook his head. "I've heard of him of course, but mostly through Tony. Do you?"

"Only reputation. I've might have worked for him."

"Oh, yes! Tony said you used to dance at a club."

Loki was surprised not to find any kind of judgement in his tone. Usually when people found out he was a stripper their attitudes changed to either lewd, uncomfortable, or disgusted. His surprise must have shown on his face because Bruce gave him a sad but kind smile. 

"On my travels I usually practice medicine to people living in slums and poverty. I don't have a real medical education, or a licence, but I know enough to help. Sadly, sexworkers are quite common among my patients."

"I'm..." Loki shifted and glanced towards Stark who was playing with the radio. "I'm not a sexworker. I just dance..."

"Oh, sorry, then I guess you are among the lucky ones."

"I never seen it like that, but maybe you're right," 

Bruce patted his hand. 

"Yo, Bruce!" called Stark. "Are you making moves on my girl?"

"Not your girl, Mr Stark," Loki called back. "I'm nobody's girl."

At least that was true. 

Stark stopped at a bus stop that was specially made for tourists busses to speedily crank people in and out and then quickly move aside for the next wave of photographing maniacs. Loki was glad he didn't have a camera. so he didn't have to be one of them. He had left the phone Stark had given him back in the room. 

They all shuffled outside to the sidewalk and Happy hopped over to the driver's seat. Stark gave him some quick instructions where they should met up after lunch. Loki looked around, he wasn't much for walking in parks, or any form of nature for that matter, but it was kind of a famous place that he recognised from several movies. 

Clint and Natasha were already walking. They were holding hands and looked to the world as a nice couple out for a romantic stroll, and not like two bodyguards that could kill you with their pinkies. 

Jane was in a deep conversation with Peter about his camera, she had brought one of her own with her but not as fancy. Darcy was rapidly taking selfies with her mobile, not caring about professional lenses or good angles. Bruce was strolling to the side by his own. 

"My lady," Stark offered Loki his arm, Loki took it with a sigh. 

"It doesn't mean anything," he said. "it's part of my job as hostess to be cordial."

"Of course," Stark smiled and followed the others into the park. "Have you worked as a hostess before?"

"If you want to know my resumé, you can just ask."

"Very well," he nodded and smiled as Darcy took their picture. "Tell me."

Loki decided to be as honest as he could, again, those were the best lies. He put in a sad and pained face, which to be honest wasn't that hard to do. He wanted Stark to feel pity, but also to understand how bad a match they would make. 

"In order, I have been a street dancer, a nude model, stripper, masseuse for some muscular men, stripper again, and then before this I had risen to the high status of pole dancer."

Loki had been very, very, lucky, and he knew it. Especially since he had never been raped or been forced to prostitution. Though some people had tried, thankfully by then Thor had found him. 

The man had been nude modelling for was some kind of an artist of slight fame. There were a few photographs of Loki's young nude body hanging in some galleries and private collections. He had seen one at a party in some rich guy's apparent once. 

"That's your resumé?" Stark frowned. 

"Everyone can't be geniuses and invent robots." Loki huffed and looked over at a bridge that he recognised from an old movie. 

They walked in silence for a moment. Loki could feel Stark's arm tense and relax several times. He waited for Stark to let him go. Stark didn't. 

"How muscular men?" he sounded thoughtful. 

"What?"

"How..." he cleared his throat, casually looking away to Peter taking pictures of trees. "How muscular men did you massage when you were a masseuse?"

Loki stared at the man, with the baseball cap on and their difference in height, he couldn't see Stark's face. Was Stark jealous? Or... was he feeling inferior? 

He glanced to Bruce who most certainly had heard the entire conversation but pretended to look at Darcy trying to chase a squirrel with her phone. No help from there. Loki looked back at Stark who had tensed up again.

"Very muscular." 

Stark hummed thoughtfully as they kept walking. Loki smirked as he couldn't help but to trace his fingers up from Stark's elbow to his bicep, it wasn't bad. Loki felt something stir in the pit of his stomach. He blushed and quickly let go of Stark's arm. 

"Dr. Banner!" he called out, stepping over to the man and taking his arm instead. "How are you enjoying yourself?"

"It's a nice day for a walk," Bruce looked up at the somewhat clear sky. "And you?"

"Slightly inconvenienced," Loki sighed. "But I'll get over it."

Bruce hummed as if he didn't believe him. Loki ignored him, but couldn't help but to glance behind them to Stark who wasn't looking at them, but seemed to have regained quite a lot of his confidence judging by his smile. Loki looked away. Bruce hummed again. 

Natasha and Clint had met up with two men at a path crossroads up ahead. Jane was being introduced to them. Both of them where tall and in their forties, but there the similarities between them ended. The one with hair had the same build as Loki, while the bald one was better described as a barrel of muscles, kind of like a stereotype for a huge bodyguard goon. 

"Bruce!" The smaller of the men called out. 

"Reed!" Bruce let go of Loki and hurried forward, giving his friend a big hug. "Good to see you, buddy."

Loki smiled as his arm was claimed again, this time by Darcy. 

"A lot of handsome men in this town," she mused. 

"Yeah," Loki agreed as he watched Stark hug the man called Reed as well. 

Loki was introduced by Bruce. The smaller man was Dr. Baxter, inventor and, surprise, multimillionaire. His friend was plainly called 'Ben'. As Loki guessed, Ben was a bodyguard, but apparently he was also a good enough engineer to keep up when Stark began to talk to him. 

"Reed's wife Susan is head hostess at the convention," informed Clint. 

"It's a small world," smiled Reed Baxter and shook Loki's had. "Are you Tony's new girlfriend?"

"No, I most certainly am not."

"Not for the lack of trying," Stark winked. 

"Isn't time for lunch soon?" Loki continued to ignore him, fighting the irrational blush on his face. 

"Let's keep moving," Natasha took Clint's hand again. "We are far to obvious standing like this. 

"This isn't a secret op, Nat," Stark sighed. "It's literally a walk in the park."

"Famous last words," she smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

They continued walking. Stark and Reed fell into a close private conversation. Darcy dragged away Peter to take some photographs of her, Jane followed them. Ben and Bruce were strolling casually exchanging pleasantries. Loki felt he could fall back and relax for a moment. 

He walked a few steps behind Stark, enjoying the strange feeling of walking in a park that wasn't connected to a gaudy casino experience, full of art that looked like an explosion of modernism, or dressed up people handing out free coupons and flyers. Of course, there were still some people handing out flyers, but at least none of them were dressed like Elvis. 

"Lois," Darcy jogged up to them. "Can you continue to teach me how to pole dance?

"That's what you want to do on a Friday night in New York? Stark asked. "You are aware that I can have any tickets to whatever outsold broadway show you want delivered to you personally within five minutes?" 

"I know..." Darcy bit her lip and looked down at the flyer. "But I really want Lois to teach me. And then we can put on a show of our own!"

Stark suddenly looked quite interested, Loki gave him a glare. 

Loki thought Darcy had lost her mind, but then realised that she just really wanted to dress up in a sexy dress again. He also remembered her fascination with his chosen profession on the train. 

"Okay," Stark said it like it was a great sacrifice, even though it was obvious that he'd rather do this than to go to Broadway. "I have a perfect place for you to rehearse and do your show ab."

"You are mad," Reed shook his head. "You're so lucky that you are single, Susan would kick my ass if I let my guests do a strip show in my house."

"You need to seize every carefully weighed opportunity," Stark winked at Loki. "The future Mrs. Stark might be close by."

"Well, if you insist," said Darcy nonchalantly. "But only if we have a Disney princess-themed wedding."

"Do not tempt me, dark and magic woman," Stark laughed. "Say the word and I'll dress you up as Belle. But, seriously Darcy, you have to practice good. I will need to oversee it myself. And of course verify your teacher."

"Verify your ass," said Loki. 

"Did and done. It's gorgeous. You should definitely give a second opinion."

Loki crossed his arms. He really didn't want to perform anything. He had been, and would most likely be in them for a long time, even after time began to take its tole in his body. He had not thought that much of the future, when he couldn't dance anymore. It seemed too gloom to concentrate on. 

He hadn't done his choreography routine for a few days and needed to stretch some muscles to get back into the groove. At least if he was to do it without chemical help. 

He really didn't want to dance in front of Stark. There was a chance he could get carried away. 

As they started walking again, Darcy was talking about different movements she wanted to learn. Loki didn't bother to tell her that much of what she said would take more than a few hours for someone inexperienced to learn. They soon reached the other side of the park. Stark pointed out the restaurant on the other side of the street. 

"Were's Jane?" asked Bruce. 

Everyone looked around, she wasn't to be seen. Even Natasha seemed to be at a loss, which clearly irritated her. Loki felt his duty as a hostess kick in. 

"You go on ahead to the restaurant," he said. "I'll go find her."

He left quickly so they wouldn't argue. It actually felt good to have an excuse to leave. The sudden crashing meeting with his own sordid world into this one, where he for one moment had been able to dream himself away, had been brutal. 

As he walked he took a few steps as if he was on the catwalk moving towards the silver-coloured pole. He was two seconds away from taking hold of a streetlight before he controlled himself and started looking around.

He caught sight of her almost immediately. She was sitting on a bench, talking to a blond stranger of large proportions and a nice suit. The look on her face was slightly raptured, a look that always meant trouble. 

"Jane!" Loki jogged up to her. "There you are. We lost sight of you. The others are waiting at the restaurant."

"Oh, sorry," she blinked up at him. "You go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"Okay..." Loki looked at her and glanced at the stranger. "If you are sure, then..."

He did a double take, and then another one. Then he looked closer to the man. It was Thor. Thor in men's clothing, groomed and makeup free. Loki took a breath. 

"Miss, would you please get out of the way?" Thor's voice was distinctly upper class British. 

"Yes," Jane tried to push Loki's side to make him move. "You are blocking the view."

"The view?" Loki frowned, staring daggers at his treacherous brother.

"Yes, his driver is picking him up in a Rolls and he needs to see the street because his phone is dead."

"Really? Isn't that elaborate?"

Jane was staring at Thor. How could she not know? How could she not see? Wasn't she supposed to one of the smartest women in the country?

"We really need to go now," Loki took her hand and gently, but firmly, pulled her to her feet. "It was so nice to meet you Mr..."

"Odensson," Thor gave him an evil look. 

Their father's name was Oden. The very father who had driven his adoptive son away with his coldness, and who had rejected his biological son when Thor chose to support Loki. That was the name Thor had chosen. 

"Oh really? Well, isn't that _nice_?" Loki spat through a false smile. "Come along Jane, we have reservations." 

"Wait!" Jane didn't respond to Loki's pull on her arm. "Mr Odensson..."

"Please, call me Thor."

Loki held back a cough, not even a false name?! Bastard! Jane was blushing profusely. 

 

"Thor..." she tried to get a grip on herself, but somewhat failed. "Are you going to the Stark convention? I'm holding a lecture there on Saturday. You can come, if you like..."

"That sounds very interesting," Thor got up and took a phone out of his pocket, the phone Stark had given to Loki! "Can I have your number?"

Jane was so happy she had to repeat the numbers twice to get it right. Thor sent her a message, Jane's pocket gave a gong-sound as it arrived. 

"I will try to get away."

"Why don't you do that?" Loki hissed and pulled Jane away. "Why don't you bring your _Rolls_?"

He managed to get Jane moving and towards the restaurant. She looked back a few times. Thor waived at her. 

"The nerve of that guy," grumbled Loki. 

"Back off," Jane grabbed Loki's arm excitedly. "I saw him first. He's mine."

"Are you serious?" 

"What?" She giggled and hid her hand behind her palm like a little schoolgirl. "Wait until I tell Thea about this, she's going to be so jealous. She said she really wanted to meet someone in her own size. "

"She did, did she?"

"Yes! And it was such a coincidence meeting," Jane babbled on. "I was hurrying to catch it to you, and from nowhere I suddenly fell over his outstretched legs. They are so long. He caught me and helped me up. Did you see his hands? He could fit both mine in his..."

She took up her phone to look at the message Thor had sent. 'Nice to meet you', it said. She showed it to Loki. 

"Should I reply that it was nice to meet him too?" she asked. "Is it too forward?"

Loki's mind raced. Apart from being baffled over the genius, and usually emotionally held back, woman's abrupt change, he was angry, furious actually. Thor had broken their disguise, put them in danger even. And for what?

Deceiving Jane even more? 

"I need to call Thea," Loki stopped. "Can I borrow your phone?"

"Now?" She hesitated. "But what about the message?"

"Play a bit hard to get," Loki held out out his hand for the phone. "Boys like that."

"You are right," she nodded and gave him the phone. 

Loki showed Jane to the restaurant, she went inside but he stayed outside in the sidewalk. Thor answered after the forth ring. 

"Loki..." he said without a hello, apparently instinctively knowing that Loki would use Jane's phone, he just seeing it while hiding in the bushes. "...I know what you are going to say..."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Loki spat. "Then I guess you also know that I think you are completely insane, immoral, and incredibly reckless?! And using your real first name?"

"Sorry, I panicked."

"You're sorry? You're sorry?"

Loki caught sight of Thor on the other side of the street. They were looking at each other across the traffic. His brother looked too relaxed to realise the gravity of the situation. People walking past him were giving him admiring glances. He was too big and handsome not to stand out in a crowd. 

"We're on the other side of the country," Thor raised his voice in slight irritation. "I think we can relax a bit."

"Do you think that matters? I just found out that Drol Thanos is going to speak at the convention! These people are everywhere!"

Thor looked worried for a moment but then shrugged. 

"I'll just stay in disguise at the convention, and take Jane out afterwards..."

"You..." 

"Look out," said Thor. "Stark's coming out. We'll talk later."

He hang up. Loki stared at him. Thor gave a little finger waive and a smirk. Loki was about to run right into traffic just so he could strangle that look away, he was caught by the arm before even putting his foot on the pavement.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Stark asked worriedly. "Who's that?"

"Nobody," Loki took a cleansing breath. "Let's go eat."

"That guy was huge," Stark was still staring after Thor. "Was he one of the guys you used to massage?"

Loki looked at him. He couldn't fathom why Stark was so hung up on that small detail. If it was him, he'd be more worried about all the men feeling him up on stage, or trying to assault him after the show. 

"Yes," he said to end the subject. "Now, better not keep your guests waiting."

Stark hesitated for a moment, but then gently took Loki's elbow and escorted him inside the restaurant. 

The meal was quite nice, except for Loki only being able to eat a few bites of the quite expensive dishes. He was too nervous thinking of Thor walking the streets, Jane sporadically looking at her phone to check the text was still there, and Darcy feeling excited about her dancing. 

Loki gave what he couldn't stomach to Dr. Baxter's friend Ben. Loki knew far too well how metabolism played havoc on big bodies like his. Ben had politely refused at first, but then accepted it because he didn't want good food go to waste. 

The plan had been to go out to the Statue of Liberty afterwards, but thankfully Stark suggested the go back to the tower. He wanted to show his scientific colleagues some of his newest inventions. 

Peter decided he wanted to go to Liberty Island anyway. The light was too good to waste, he said, and it had been a while since he got some good pictures of that part of the bay. 

Clint and Natasha decided to take the rest of the day off. Ben could watch over Stark as well, it only was a car ride back to the tower. The made Stark swear that he wouldn't go outside in the meantime. He agreed, though a bit absentmindedly since he was looking at his phone. Even so, they seemed to trust him. 

"Are you alright?" asked Stark as they waited for the men minibus to arrive. 

"I'm fine," Loki sighed. "Just frickin' fine..."

He really wanted to strangle someone right now and Stark was dangerously close. Luckily, that's was when Happy arrived and Stark insisted to sit in the driver seat. Happy then also got the rest of the day off and was left behind in the park. 

The ride back was filled with scientific discussions that went far above Loki's head. Darcy and Ben were talking quietly. Loki took the opportunity to leaf through the brochure again. It really scared him.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm not surprised in the least," Loki crossed his arms. "Not one bit."

"I'm actually a little bit surprised," admitted Darcy. 

They had been directed to the seventy-fifth floor, or as Stark called it 'the theatre'. He hadn't been lying. The room had a stage, big and professional enough to put on real plays and performances. There were rows of big soft sofa chairs, maybe fifty of them, facing the stage. 

There was a lounge area by the windows with a fancy bar. Tab he moment the bar wasn't stocked and only a few bottles with different degrees of emptiness decorated the back wall. It was obvious that the floor hadn't been used in a while, but there were traces of glitter and confetti on the floor that indicated that it might had been used in conjunction with a New Years party. 

The thing that Loki hadn't been surprised over was that the stage, with only a small request to the computer, could be transformed into a catwalk and with three fireman's poles pushing up from the floor to the ceiling. Stark had his own pop-up strip club.

"Nope," Loki shook his head again. 

"So can you teach me?" Darcy climbed up on the stage using only a small amount of grace, though doing a impressive butt-pout when she got to her feet. A

Loki was wearing a very short black dress, his poor privates were tucked so tight he feared for his sperm-count. Not that he planned having children, but still. The whole area was mostly numb at this point. It wasn't the best circumstances to be swinging around a pole, but it would have to do. Darcy had all the luck to be a anatomically correct woman and could wear short shorts and a t-shirt. 

"I brought these," Darcy held up a pair of red shoes with five centimetres high heels. 

"We'll do this barefoot," Loki stretched some of the staleness out of his legs. "Shoes can easily trip beginners. Also, the patrons often like it when you use your toes."

"Thank goodness," Darcy threw the shoes haphazardly over her shoulder. 

What Loki didn't say was that male strippers very seldom used heels, unless they were performing for some specialty kink. He was slightly worried that his style would be too masculine and that someone would notice. 

Thor hadn't been back when Loki had gone to change. The computer said that it hadn't registered Thea Frey returning from her errands yet. He was actually a tiny bit worried. Thor might have taken a taxi to the park to get there in time, but he wouldn't be stupid enough to spend that amount of money on the return trip. 

Also, how long had Thor had his own money? Loki had put all his earnings to their shared budget, he had assumed Thor had done the same. Well, that was just another thing he was going to talk, or confront, his brother with. 

"You should dance too," said Darcy. 

"I don't dance for free," Loki smiled and took hold of the first pole, the familiar touch on his hard palms was too comforting to him to be healthy. "I'm a professional."  
 _  
Some professional, _he thought. As a child it had been his dream to dance on stage. As an adult he had fulfilled that dream, just not in a way that he had been able to imagine. Their father had kept them pretty sheltered, especially after their mom died.__

__Loki put a foot at the base of the pole and started to rotate around it, his other arm out, his other foot in top of his he other. He did it twice to get a feel for it. Darcy imitated his movements, not perfect, but she was actually pretty._ _

__"Now put some more hit more hip into it, use your curves."_ _

__Darcy pushed out her hips and chest and made a few turns. She giggled the entire time. Loki didn't know what to feel about that. It was different to see her doing it sober. This was fun for her, for Loki it was survival._ _

__"Not bad!" someone clapped behind him._ _

__Loki turned to see Thor. He looked really pretty in loose jean trousers and pink flowery blouse. His hair and makeup was on point. How had he managed all that?_ _

__"You are a natural," Thor sat down on the front row._ _

__"Thank you," Darcy threw back her long hair. "I'm sure I'm nothing like Lois."_ _

__"So why don't you join in?" Loki smirked down at him from the edge of the scene. "I've noticed that you are falling a bit behind on your feminine body movements. You wouldn't want to start behaving like a man, would you?"_ _

__Thor stared up at him. Loki smiled innocently back._ _

__"Darcy has a wonderful walk," he continued in the same tone. "Why don't you try imitating her?"_ _

__"Oh, thank you," Darcy gave Loki a small hug. "I do have a great ass."_ _

__"It's heavenly, darling," Loki put an arm around her shoulders. "Well, sister dear? I can show you some moves too. There is a third pole after all."_ _

__Thor looked like he was going through every curse he knew in his head, but he put on a strained smile and got to his feet. Loki took a step back as Thor pushed himself up on stage. Revenge was sweet._ _

__"Why don't we practice arching our backs?" Loki continued gloating kindly. "It's a very popular move with the audience."_ _

__It was popular because it put the stripper's ass in their faces, but Loki had blocked that out long ago. All he focused on was the dance, and, in the more difficult moments, the tips. The pills used to help too._ _

__The back arching was also a move that was more difficult to do the bigger muscles you had in your back, like for instance the muscles Thor had all over his body. Again Loki felt a good feeling of a convention execution of revenge._ _

__The feeling dissolved about ten minutes later when Stark embarked the elevator onto the floor. Loki was hanging upside down by one knee around the pole, his long hair was almost touching the floor, so his view of the man was a bit obscured._ _

__He quickly made a sit-up to pull himself up to a seating position and grabbing hold the pole. Darcy tried to do the same but slid, like a fireman, down to the floor. Thor was already landlocked to the stage after failing getting up in the first position in the first place._ _

__"Don't stop on my account," Stark called out. "I just wanted to see how the lessons are going."_ _

__"Are you planning to join in?" Loki released his legs, but held on with his hands while lowering his feet to the floor. "Otherwise you'll have to wait until tomorrow."_ _

__"How's about if I pay?" Stark took up a few notes from his inside pocket, they were all hundred dollar bills._ _

__"How's about you turn around and leave?"_ _

__Loki squared his shoulders. If it had been any other man than Stark he would probably had taken the offer. Money was always needed, and it wasn't anything he hadn't done before. It was just something about the man walking towards him with a confident smile on his lips._ _

__Stark stopped at the edge of the stage. He was looking up, past Loki's legs, past the view up the dress and the fake bra, and straight into Loki's eyes. For a man of Stark's disposition that must be a tremendous use of self control. Loki didn't move._ _

__"Why do you do that?" he asked.  
"What?" Stark smiled questioningly. "It looks like you like it, though. Tell me what it is, so I can do it more."_ _

__"I don't like it," Loki turned away back to his pole and his students. "Stay if you want to, but I warn you that it's not fun to look behold be the curtain of the things you enjoy."_ _

__"I'm an engineer, sweetheart, I _design_ the curtain," he sat down on the first row. "And, Darcy? I'll save this until tomorrow night..." he held up the bills "...wear something low cut."_ _

__"She won't be taking any tips," Loki declared and pointed to Darcy. "Even from you. Beginners don't take tips, it will only make them feel obligated to more, and soon you'll end up naked in a private dimly lit back room giving lap dances to rich perverts who tries to feed you drugs so they to rape you."_ _

__Loki took a breath. He had gone a little bit too dark there for a moment. His mind always went to the worst places when he was emotionally confused. Why was he emotionally confused, by the way?_ _

__"Not that that ever happened to you," Thor hurried to say, as ever making sure that Loki's reputation always stayed on the lighter side of grey._ _

__"No, you broke down the door while I still had my underwear on."_ _

__"That's messed up," said Darcy._ _

__"What's even more messed up was that my knight in shining armour was my brother... I mean 'my then brother'."_ _

__Stark was suspiciously quiet from his front row seat. Loki didn't look back at him. Instead he guided Darcy and Thor through the knee-grab again. He felt better doing something familiar, even if though his crotch was quite uncomfortable. He wasn't used to making something he usually tried to make look bigger while dancing to look smaller._ _

__Darcy was slowly making progress. Thor was mostly hanging on thanks to his upper body strength since he weighed more than one knee could handle for too long. The big lump fell, ass first, to the floor again when a mobile signal rang out from the direction on Stark._ _

__"Phones off, please," huffed Loki._ _

__"It's not mine," Stark held up a mobile that had been lying on the seat that Thor had vacated. "It the one I gave you."_ _

__Could he actually see the difference between phones? Loki wondered if the man could have marked it, or something. He walked across the stage and took the vibrating thing from Stark's outstretched hand. The number display showed the letter 'J'._ _

__Jane was calling Thor._ _

__"You answer it," Loki handed the phone to Thor. "I can deal with the his now."_ _

__Thor quickly took the phone and ran backstage before answering. Loki took a breath. He seemed to take a lot of deep breaths lately. They were a bad substitute for the pills._ _

__"Who's 'J'?" asked Stark in a way that made him sound irrelevant though hiding curiosity._ _

__"A friend," said Loki supporting Darcy as she leaned back._ _

__"A friend that you gave your new number to? Today?"_ _

__"I can't go through life with only your number now, can I?"_ _

__"Why not? Who else is there to call? Is it that big guy you talked to earlier? The massage guy?"_ _

__Stark actually sounded a bit upset, and strangely enough it made Loki feel guilty._ _

__"What massage guy?" asked Darcy halfway lying over Loki's arms._ _

__"No one."_ _

__"Did you meet an ex-boyfriend?" She was smiling broadly like she had caught on to some delicious piece of gossip. "That's so funny, because Jane met this guy at the park today..."_ _

__"Let's take a break."_ _

__Loki abruptly let Darcy go. She made a small surprised yelp as she momentarily lost her balance, but she managed to keep herself upright before falling to the floor. Stark jumped forward to help her down to her feet._ _

__Thor came back out on the stage, looking a bit concerned. Loki walked over to him, curious on what was going on, and anxious to get away from the others._ _

__"I told her I couldn't come to the convention any of the days," Thor whispered with a sigh._ _

__"Good."_ _

__"So I asked her out on a date tomorrow night, after the convention closes, instead."_ _

__"What?"_ _

__Thor didn't seem to take any notice of Loki's obvious distress._ _

__"Don't worry, it's going to be fine."_ _

__"No, it's not! Don't you realise that..."_ _

__"Is everything alright?" asked Stark from behind them._ _

__He had managed to traverse the stage and was now standing quite close to them. His voices was full of concern. His kind eyes met Loki's as if they had never done anything else. Loki stared back, noticing for the first time the several different shades of brown in the man's irises. Did Stark pluck his eyebrows?_ _

__His own eyes traveled down Stark's face, but he stopped himself abruptly even before reaching the mouth. Somehow he ended up staring at Stark's moustache, which was a very strange thing to stare at. It too, was neatly groomed._ _

__Something moved in the pit of his stomach._ _

__"No," breathed Loki, again. "In need to go to my room and lie down."_ _

__"What's wrong?"_ _

__"Cramps," Loki clenched his teeth. "I'm fine. Thea, you take over Darcy's training for me. You have seen enough shows to know what to do."_ _

__Without saying anything else, even if a few worried questions followed him as he walked away, he headed for the elevator. Well inside he sank to the floor. The worst thing that could have happened had just happened._ _

__Loki had fallen in love with Stark. Head over heals in love. He had only known the man for just about twenty four hours, but he had admired him for an even longer longer time. Why did the bastard have to be so charming and kind underneath the playboy attitude?_ _

__If any moment needed one of the pills rattling around in the bottom of the makeup case, this was it. Life was sometimes very cruel, but lately Loki seemed to have gotten more than his share of it. Being in love with a straight, famous, billionaire philanderer who obviously had some kind of dealings with the very people who wanted to kill him and his brother wasn't one of Loki's best moves up until now._ _

__It was time to do something about it. And Loki's only thought at the moment was to escape it._ _

__He exited to the elevator and walked down the passage to the room. The door automatically opened gently without him touching it. He continued over to his suitcase and opened it up._ _

__The makeup bag was at the top. Underneath it was one of the magazines with Stark on the front. Loki turned the magazine around. It was now showing the ad on the backside depicting a beautiful pale woman with long black hair smiling a blood red smile while holding up a perfume bottle. Sh taunted Loki in some way._ _

__He opened up the magazine, laying it spine up. Stark and the woman side by side. They looked good together. Loki hugged the makeup bag to his chest._ _

__With a sigh he opened up the bag and dug through it. Then he turned it upside down, only makeup and makeup tools. The pills were gone. So was the he dealer's phone number. Thor must have taken them._ _

__Loki looked in the waste paper bag, even though he knew it was empty. Thor had probably flushed it down the toilet. Loki rubbed his face in frustration. It was so irritating to have caring older brother who loved him._ _

__The second best thing was to undress, mercifully untuck, wash off his makeup, and eat eat all the chocolates that were left over in Stark's gift. Adding a few of the painkillers was nice as well. Loki then turned to reading. He sacrificed himself in taking one of the too scary mystery books that Stark had given him._ _

__Books were always a good way to escape reality. He found peace in the Swedish text, it usually took him even further away. Except when the hero of the story started to  
reminded him of Stark. _ _

__About two hours later Thor came into the room. He immediately pulled off his wig and continued to undress._ _

__"Darcy's going to make a success," he continued into the bathroom. "Stark should put one of his bodyguards on her."_ _

__"You threw away my pills," said Loki, rising from his bed and followed him._ _

__"So you looked for them," Thor was fixing his faded lipstick in the mirror with a small brush._ _

__"Maybe _I_ wanted to throw them away."_ _

__"No, you didn't. I saw the way you were looking at Stark."  
This made Loki pause. He traced the groove of the doorframe with his forefinger. _ _

__"Do you think he saw?"_ _

__"He's too wrapped up in himself. He would react more to you not being charmed by him._ _

__Loki sat down on the lid of the toilet, looking up at his brother._ _

__"Where did you learn how to do that?"_ _

__"This?" Thor held up the brush. "Jane taught me. Natasha had shown her how so we practiced together."_ _

__"Oh? Isn't that nice?"_ _

__"I can show you if you want to."_ _

__"I can't believe you are doing this, Thor," Loki yelled, not being able to hold back his frustration. "You are just trying to sleep with her!"_ _

__"No I'm not!"_ _

__"Oh? You're not? Mr _Odensson_? The person who waits in Central Park for his driver to bring the Rolls around? Or Ms. Frey who fakes female bonding to tell her to get over her recent breakup and find a big handsome man?"_ _

__"That's not convention..."_ _

__"Thor, these people are nice and I love them too, but we are leaving them behind Sunday night. And I just found out that Stark's involved with Thanos, who most certainly knows André, who wants us dead. You are risking our lives to sleep with this woman!"_ _

__"I'm in love with her!" Thor yelled.  
 _  
"För fan, Thor!"*_ Loki screamed back in Swedish. "You are still deceiving her! She knows you as two people and neither of them are you!"_ _

__"Well, that's my problem," Thor huffed and turned back to the mirror. "Now get dressed, we're going for supper."_ _

__"I don't want to go to another restaurant," Loki sighed, leaning back on the toilet._ _

__"Then you are in luck, because Stark said he was going to cook for us."_ _

__"He cooks?" Loki rubbed his face. " _Jag hatar den karln*_. Well, I'm not gushing up for that. If he he sees Lois from her worst, maybe he'll back off." He got to his feet, but stopped to look at Thor in the mirror. "Don't think our conversation is over, because it's not."  
 _  
"Ja, ja,"*_ Thor wasn't above using their mother's traditional Swedish sigh. _ _

__Loki rolled his eyes and left the bathroom._ _

__It was clear how upset they both were. Since they had lived for twenty-five years in English-speaking countries they seldom used their childhood language, even privately. Reverting now was a sign that they were quite stressed out._ _

__\----------_ _


	9. Chapter 9

The supper had been quite nice. Stark wasn't a extraordinary cook, but good enough to create a surprisingly nice vegetable soup for ten people. He had had some help from Maria and Jane cutting everything up, but the mixing was apparently all his. 

Loki's low key appearance of minimum makeup, bad hair bun, and simple black tights with Thor's big sleeping shirt, hadn't kept Stark from flirting with him. 

His ruffled demeanour even seemed to wake some paternal feelings in the man, and he was continually offering Loki second helpings and even brought him a warm jumper. Loki had said no to both and then fled back to his and Thor's room for the rest of the evening were they needed to  
Make an early night. 

Breakfast the next day was a little less crowded. Thor and Loki were up at half past five, much earlier then everyone else. Except for Natasha who was drinking tea by the window. She gave them a controlled, but kind, smile as they entered. 

"I'm going to be working part time as hostess myself," she explained without being asked. 

"I thought you already had a girl working the floor," Thor pushed the coffee machine to give him a large cup of tea and sweetener. "'Undercover bodyguard agent thirteen', I think Clint called her."

This was news to Loki, probably something they had talked about he wasn't there, and Thor hadn't bothered to tell him. 

"Clint sometimes thinks he's James Bond," Natasha rolled her eyes. "It was a last minute change in the program and I have to do some backup."

"Does he really need this level of security?" asked Loki. "I don't mean that he shouldn't have any..." he then hurried to add "...but you and Clint seem quite overqualified for him."

"Maybe we are," she said slowly. "But it isn't always like this. Before we took over he was both kidnapped and assaulted. He receives death threats daily, but that's pretty normal for a public figure like him..." 

She shrugged and took big gulp of warm liquid from her cup. 

"Oh," Loki stirred nothing into his tea, as usual. 

"Are you worried?" Natasha gave him a quarter of a smile.

"No." 

"Anyway..." she almost smirked "...he's our friend, and, deep down, a good man. Working for him is so much better than being a spook."

The last comment was probably there to scare them. Loki had no doubt that it was true, both of them, and Maria, were defiantly government trained. At least based on what he had seen in reality-glorifying movies. He ate the rest of his breakfast in thoughtful silence, leaving the talking to Thor who mostly wanted to about Stark being kidnapped. It hadn't been in any newspapers. 

Loki knew, from reading a bit more news and gossip than his brother, that that wasn't exactly true. Stark had been kidnapped twice as a child and once as a teen, all three times his father had paid the ransom. The time Natasha talked about seemed to have happened only a couple of years ago. Loki wondered if it had anything to do with what he had felt under Stark's shirt while they were dancing on the plane. 

Natasha drove them to the grounds in her own car. It was quite a anonymous black Jeep, but there was no doubt that Stark had given it a overhaul. First clue was the voice recognition starter key. It had a pleasant young female voice with a neutral American accent. 

They listened to a local morning talk radio show on the way. It was mostly about the convention and the published public program. The male host mostly looked forward to an exhibition about Stark-made army vehicles, all the way from the Second World War until present day. The woman was looking forward to the next generation of e-book readers that was going to be presented by Stark himself. 

Stark had five public, and two private, appearances this weekend. Two of them were today, Natasha told them. The first was the welcome address for the public at twelve o'clock. The second was at five when some politicians and government officials were coming for a private tour. 

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Loki suspiciously. 

He was in the front passenger seat, while Thor, his bulky body and their handbags were in the back. They were all wearing simple clothing, Loki in black tights and a short peacock blue dress that he had managed to 'calm down' a bit by cutting off the big ruffled underskirts and neckline. 

"You are one of Tony's companions. Didn't Thea tell you?" 

Loki turned around and glared at Thor, who tried to look innocent. 

"No, she didn't."

"Tony wants at least one pretty female companion when he's in public," she sounded exhausted just thinking of it. "Some kind of stupid image thing. Me and Maria are already too well known among the paparazzi as his security, and Pepper is apparently a 'boring' choice."

"That's just idiotic."

"I know," she sighed again. "But on the other hand, it helps when people want to give him things, you know how he feels about that. Also, it controls the alcohol consumption."

Loki guessed that were quite good reasons, even if the main purpose was to look ornamental and vitality-boosting. He guessed he could keep drinks out of Stark's hands for a few hours. Apparently he was going to share the doubtful honour with the mysterious undercover bodyguard and two other hostesses. 

When they arrived they were quickly greeted by Susan Baxter, the convention coordinator, head-hostess, and Dr. Baxter's wife. She was a platinum blond bombshell in her mid-forties handing out orders and tasks to everyone passing by. 

She looked like Barbie The Executive Professional Edition who had changed clothes with a theme wedding bridesmaid. Jessica Rabbit-inspired, gold and metallic red, and equipped with a kind of bell-boy jacket. Loki had attended his convention share of crazy weddings in Las Vegas. He had even preformed on some of them. 

"Oh," Susan looked Thor over. "You are a big girl, aren't you?"

"Is that a problem?" asked Loki worried that they had to call a tailor and Thor needing to undress. 

"Not with this fabric," she smiled proudly and pointing to her own dress fitting over her sizeable breasts. "My husband invented it, you can't believe how good it stretches."

"How's the testing going?" Natasha unabashedly stroked Susan over the hip. 

"Temperature resistant to a thousand degrees Celsius, bulletproof for small calibers."

"For a dress?" Loki frowned. 

"For uniforms," Susan laughed. "With the dresses we only show the fabric's diversability. There are some mannequins and models in the fire- and law-enforcement exhibit with more appropriate clothes for the future. Hall C."

She looked through her tablet, expertly jumping between documents, apps, lists, and pictures. 

"Now... Let's see..." she looked over an assignment sheet. "Get changed, room twenty-three. Thea, I'm moving you to the sport car exhibit. You feel like draping yourself sensually over some powerful machines today?

"I would like nothing more," Thor gave a strained smile. 

"And, you..." she turned to Loki. "The only thing you're draping yourself over today is Tony."

Loki just stared at her, unable to speak. Was she serious, or was she just plain mean? Loki felt his heartbeat rising. 

"I'd never..."

"She's just joking," Natasha quickly stepped in, and then turned to Susan. "Tony has been drooling over Lois like a maniac since they met two days ago. She's doing an awesome job keeping him away."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Susan put a hand over her mouth and then stroked Loki's arm apologetically. "I didn't mean anything untoward. I didn't know, but I can see now that you are his type. It was just a joke. A really bad one. Most of our job at the convention is to showcase the merchandise. But Tony is a bit of a showcase of his own."

"It's okay," Loki took a breath. "I'm really not interested in him."

Natasha, Susan, and Thor just looked at him. 

"Fine," he blushed. "He's charming, handsome, and ridiculously funny. But he's totally out of my league. Anyway, how many girlfriends had he had? Two hundred?"

"Or there about," nodded Susan in agreement. "You are completely right. Don't get involved with that. By the way, almost forgot to give you these."

She handed them each a laminated card with a barcode. With it they could eat free at any food vendor at the convention, everything from chewing gum from the machine in the restroom to the eco-friendly paleo-vegan cafeteria on the top floor or the building. 

They went to room twenty-three to change. The fabric really was amazing and one size was actually fitting all. Unfortunately it was bit too good at hugging the body, and forced Thor, for the first time, to do a real tuck. 

On the one hand Loki was pleased that his brother finally knew how it felt. On the other hand, he didn't ever, ever, want to repeat those ten agonising minutes spent in a cramped toilet stall doing things with Thor, a razor, some shaving cream, and a roll of duct tape. 

When they got out, they were both red-faced and refusing to look at each other. It was even worse to find they weren't alone in the bathroom, but Natasha and yet another beautiful blond standing there waiting for them looking gorgeous in their metallic dresses. 

The new girl was in her late twenties, had rye-blond long hair, and very bravely red painted lips. She raised an eyebrow at them. Natasha also looked slightly curious. Loki realised the noises he had Thor had made had probably been slightly disturbing. 

"She's still pre-op," was the only thing Loki came up with to say. "It's... quite big." 

"Lo-..." Thor managed to stop himself in time before yelling out Loki's real name. _"Håll käften!"_

Loki shrugged at the Swedish phrase telling his to shut up. Neither of the women seemed shocked or upset. Either they were too professional or they didn't really care, it was probably both. 

"What?" Loki continued. "I'm your sister, not your maid with confidentiality. Though I doubt you'll ever find a maid willing to do the horrors I just did. Hello!" He said to the blonde, very likely the undercover bodyguard. "I'm Lois, forgive me for not shaking hands, but I need to scold them in hot water and half a bottle of soap."

"Sharon," the woman introduced herself, then she gave a mischievous smile. "And I'm quite thankful for you not shaking hands."

"It's not that bad," murmured Thor, shifting uncomfortably for more than several reasons. 

"Yes it is," Loki hissed under the heat off he water pouring over his hands. 

They separated outside the bathroom. Thor and Natasha went one way and Loki and Sharon the other. Thor and Loki agreed to meet up for their lunch break after Stark's welcome speech. They decided to try on the fancy cafeteria. 

The convention ground was quite big, especially for being so close to New York City, Sharon and Loki used a small golf cart to get to the big entrance. It was still a bit of an overkill but apparently Stark liked it. 

There were twenty-five security scanners that the visitors could choose from to pass through. About security guards, both male and female, dressed in all black with only a white circled bird-emblem on the front of their t-shirts were going through their final briefings. The one in charge was a man in his fifties, thinning hair, and operated with military precision. Loki immediately felt respect for him. 

Loki and Sharon were placed at the station next to the most far off scanner, so they could easily be relived and get away when Stark arrived. The entry fee was a pay-what-you-will charity station were the visitors could put anything from one cent coin to a hundred dollar bill. A computer sensed and sorted the different values. All money from this station would go to the Stark School For Gifted Children Foundation. 

Everyone who paid five dollars or more got the free magazine about the convention that Loki had looked through the day before. For those donating more than a hundred dollars got a T-shirt with the Stark logo as well. 

The few visitors who had five hundred dollars or more to spare would also get a weekend pass and one of the free food cards that Loki had gotten earlier. The even richer and famous people that was to be bleed for donations would be arriving about the same time as Stark. 

Sharon and Loki jobs were to hand out the magazines, and repeating the words 'welcome', 'thank you', 'hello', and 'the bathroom is over there' to as many of the visitors passing by as they could. 

When ever a security scan went off the two guards at the station stepped forward and did a quick second scan of the visitor that apparently worked similar to an x-ray but without the radiation. Things not allowed inside were weapons, drugs, outside alcohol, large camera equipments without a press pass, and over-standard electromagnetic devices (pacemakers not included). 

The guards at Loki's station was the thin-haired man in charge, whose name was Phil, and an athletically build young blond man named Johnny, who turned out to be Susan's younger brother. Phil was quite nice to exchange pleasantries with in the small lulls of visitor arrivals. Johnny seemed nice as well, but he was too busy flirting with Sharon to actually show it. 

Sharon was clearly responding to him, but she was professional enough to not let it affect her work in the slightest. Loki was just glad it wasn't him. 

About eleven thirty they got word that Stark was arriving. Two other hostesses took their place at the security station and they walked down to the sidewalk to wait. 

The crowd had scattered quite a lot in the last one and a half hour, though now it started to slightly fill up again. It was mostly journalists and ordinary people with cameras. Loki quickly arranged his hair so part of his face would be hidden. It wouldn't do if he got caught on any news images that could travel to Las Vegas. 

Some visitors came back out from the convention. They would need to pay new entry fee to get back in, but since they could do that with only a cent nobody really seemed to care. 

The first car to arrive was a host of a popular TV-tech show, his wife, and three children. The youngest child, a very lively boy about seven years old was first out of the car. He was cute and brash enough get away with murder. Loki knew exactly the sort, Thor had been one, he himself hadn't. 

"Why are you a girl?" the boy looked up at Loki. 

"Because I am one," Loki smiled down calmly, though panicking slightly inside. 

"Okay," the boy smiled back. "You're pretty."

"Thank you."

Then the mother called on the child and he ran to her. Loki took breath. Was it so obvious that even children could see he was a man, or was it so _not_ obvious that _only_ children could see it?

"I got that question once too," Sharon smiled beside him as a new car with a somewhat recognisable politician drove up. 

"You have?" He looked her very feminine body up and down. "Really?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "I didn't get my boobs and hips until I was seventeen, and since basically grew up in my dad's garage it was more practical to have short hair. Still is, actually," she laughed again. "I'm wearing like three different weaves at the moment. It's slowly killing me."

Loki smiled back. He really hadn't been spending enough time with real women, Sif didn't really fit the category, they were quite surprising in a good way. 

"So you know cars?" he asked to keep the conversation going. 

"Could probably take one apart and put it back better together again," she shrugged. "At least the old school ones. I'm taking a course on the car-computers they got now, it's quite interesting."

Here was another woman more suited for Stark, maybe she was a bit young, but she wasn't _too_ young. She would be an excellent distraction, and an even better substitute. Loki hated to do it for a number of reasons, but he was going to go through with it anyway. 

"So, have you met Stark before?" he asked. 

"Only briefly. He visited Langley about five years ago while I was a student there, I got to show him around a bit. Natasha said he recognised my name when he read through the security list. Apparently he asked for me to be assigned to him."

This was getting even better. 

A few VIP guests had passed them by while they talked. Two of them being Pepper and Maria who had given Loki big smiles and subtle nods. The sudden murmur in the small crowd, and the journalists quickly checking their equipment, told that Stark was approaching. And the second later he was there. 

The fire engine red Bugatti came in at high speed and stopped on a dime, motor roaring, hard rock music blasting. It's vertical doors opened up to reveal Stark stepping out like some kind of a superhero. 

His tailored suit was as red as the car, his shirt was golden yellow and his tie was neon blue. He looked trimmed to perfection and his big smile almost outshone the camera flashes. Loki stomach felt like he had just stepped out on the biggest stage in Vegas, forgetting all his dance moves and wearing nothing but a small fan of feathers. A regular nightmare of his, actually. 

"Ladies!" 

Stark walked towards them with his arms outstretched, revealing a very expensive wristwatch. Behind him Clint was stepping out from the passenger side of the car. He was wearing a black suit and tie with a purple shirt, sunglasses, and an obvious earpiece. 

When vacated, the car drove itself away. That earned Stark some applause, he smiled and waived. 

Loki and Sharon moved forward to flank him, but he stopped them by taking Sharon's hand. 

"Lovely to see you again Ms Carter," he said in a low voice. "I'm honoured you decided to join my staff."

"It was you who bought me out of my government contract," she smiled back. "I should be me who's honoured that you would have me."

"Who wouldn't want to have you?" 

Stark winked at her before hooking her elbow in his and turning to Loki. In a smooth motion he put his other arm around Loki's waist and turned all three of them to face the photographers. Loki had no choice but to endure the touch while the cameras went off. 

"I like the hair," Stark's hand was warm on Loki's hip. "Very raven-haired Vivian Leigh. You look beautiful."

"You look ridiculous."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You would."

Stark gave Loki an amused look. Then he let both of them go to step forward and answer some of the gathered reporters' questions. Sharon and Loki stood still and waited for him to finish. Stark looked good from behind, despite the colour of the suit. 

"How long has she known Stark?" he heard Sharon whisper in a low voice to Clint. 

Loki pretended not to hear them and concentrated on Stark. 

"About two days," Clint answered just as quietly. 

"Oh..."

Not another person that thought Lois was out to seduce Stark. He was sure that Clint would have defended him like Natasha had done earlier, but Stark chose that moment to tell everyone to enjoy the convention. That was a sign for Loki and Sharon to escort Stark inside. Loki forced himself not to sigh as Stark placed a gentlemanly hand on his lower back. 

Well inside they walked over to the golf cart. Stark immediately got behind the wheel. Loki hurried to sit down next to Clint in the backseat. Sharon raised an eyebrow at this. Stark didn't seem to care and started a fast and slightly dangerous ride down the path towards Stark Hall. 

As they arrived they escorted Stark backstage. There the sound guys and the pyrotechnical staff took over. Loki was sure the welcome speech was going to be a great spectacle of sounds, fireworks, and impressive technology, but he wasn't up for watching it. 

Instead he walked over to a close by exhibit and walked over to the first car with an open door he found. He sat himself down gracefully, but heavily, halfway out on the driver seat letting his left leg show from the slit of the dress. The modelling illusion was complete. 

It was a trick he had learned a few years back when he was part of a show that required all performers that wasn't dancing to model sexually while absolutely still in the background. 

It felt so nice to relax that he decided not to move until Stark was finished with his performance. Because he had no doubt that it was a performance. He wondered how Stark really behaved behind closed doors. 

Would he still be charming and considerate, or would he just take what he wanted? Loki wasn't lying when he considered both options a turn-on. 

Loki had witnessed several of Stark's unguarded moments with friends. Sometimes Stark just felt... normal. But then again, Loki hadn't known him even for two days. It might be enough time to fall in love with someone, but it wasn't enough time to get to know a person. 

A little bit against his own will he started daydreaming about a life with Stark. At first it was romantic but then it perverted to fantasies about disappointment and disgust, even violence. Loki had met plenty of female impersonators and most of them had stories about men reacting violently upon discovery. Fendral had even told him of someone being killed. 

Stark would probably just be disappointed, but it didn't stop Loki's lively imagination. It was even possible that the man could be angry enough to hand Loki, and Thor, over to André...

"I do like me a girl who can slack off work so sexily," Stark's voice woke Loki from the disturbing daydream. "It shows gumption."

Stark was standing next to the podium, flanked by Sharon and Clint. He was eyeing Loki's exposed leg but then shifted naturally to his eyes without lingering on the way. His face was full of humour and something else that Loki couldn't place but still was afraid of. 

"If it shows gumption to not listen to boring speeches then I'm all for it," Loki got up and walked over to him. 

"Oh, my tall sugarcane," Stark cranked his neck slightly to look up at him. "I bet I could give a speech that would make you a avid listener."

"I don't think your speechwriter have it in him," Loki smiled. 

"I write all my own speeches."

"I know."

The challenging look they shared was a second too long. Loki forcefully pulled himself away and took a step back.

"Is there anything else, Mr Stark? I have arranged to meet my sister for lunch at the cafeteria."

"You go on," Stark nodded. "I need to walk the floors and look fabulously rich and trustworthy before I can eat. Bring me back a ham- and cheese-sandwich, I'm going to need it."

"It's paleo-vegan, Mr. Stark. They don't have meat, or cheese..." Loki paused for effect "...or bread."

"And I actually own this place of gourmet horrors? How drunk was I?" he laughed, but then he sighed. "Very well, bring me a salad, but grab me a box of those spicy chicken wings from the kiosk by the boat show."

"Make that order double," Clint leaned forward from behind Stark. 

"I'll take my lunch when you get back," said Sharon. "I'm fine."

"Indeed you are," Stark smiled at her and gallantly offered her his arm. "Come on, Ms. Carter, let me show you the Garage Of Tomorrow exhibit."

"Great name," Loki murmured sarcastically to himself, but he was sure that Stark had heard him.


	10. Chapter 10

He met up with Thor by the elevator up to the cafeteria. There were stairs as well but their dresses and shoes weren't really made for those. It was a flaw in design that Loki was sure to be mentioning to Susan. 

Thor was wearing a yellow shawl that mostly matched the rest of his clothing to wrap around his big exposed neckline. He actually looked quite attractive, and the glanced he got from passersby wasn't only of chock and curiosity. 

"I found it in the lost-and-found," Thor said. "There is a whole cloakroom of things people have forgotten. We can go there and find new disguises for when we go to Florida."

"I bet we'll look very unostentatious wearing left-behind winter jackets in a tropical climate."

"You and your big words," Thor pressed the button to the elevator. "Anyway there were t-shirts and trousers as well."

"I can't imagine what type of person would leave their trousers behind in a convention centre, but it's still not a person whose trousers I want to wear."

Thor just laughed. Loki smirked. He had missed hanging out with his brother like this. The clothes weren't optimal, but they had to work with what they had. 

The elevator opened and they stepped inside. It was an open glass cabin that gave them a good view over most of the convention area, and the city skyline a bit further off. It was a nice day and the smog was light. 

The ride was slow. It wasn't an elevator for quick transportation, but for relaxing and taking in the view. When the doors opened they almost bumped into Natasha who was carrying no less than five paper boxes of salad. She had been waiting for them. 

Loki walked over to the cashier, showed her his free-card, and ordered five boxes of the salad as well. Thor would eat two of them. He noticed several men in the room who was glancing at him as he waited for his order. He wondered what about him as a woman was so appealing. 

Natasha took them to a tabled picnic area close to the boat exhibit, Loki could see the kiosk that sold the chicken wings Stark wanted from there. 

Speaking of chicken wings, there was a big carton of them on the table. Jane, Darcy and Bruce were currently sharing it between themselves. Susan was there as well, but didn't eat from the meat. 

"Sorry," Bruce wiped his fingers and mouth with a napkin before receiving his salad from Natasha. "We were all a bit peckish."

"Tell me about it," Susan did some 'gimme'-movements towards her salad box. "Next year I'm going to insist on every vendor having a vegetarian choice. The only thing I could eat over there was a biscuit."

The meal was pleasant, though Lol kept noticed that Thor was looking thoughtful. Not even sitting next to Jane seemed to ease his brother's deep thoughts. From Loki's experience that could take...

"How much are tickets to London?" Thor blurted out. "I was thinking we might afford to go on holiday visit. Maybe visit our father."

Loki stared at him, had his brother gone raving made ? This wasn't like him at all. Thor noticed and blushed a bit shamefully. 

"Don't worry," Bruce laughed. "By the rate you are becoming friends with Tony, you can probably get him to pay you with the tickets."

"By what rate?" Loki turned to him. "Has he said something?"

"No!" Bruce coughed halfway through a forkful of beet. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that Tony takes good care of his friends."

"We certainly don't want to take advantage of him..." Thor said slowly. 

"None of us do," Natasha shook her head affectionately. "When Clint and I insisted in paying rent he gave us half a tower floor for ten dollars a month."

"Tony is a big family man," explained Bruce with the same affection. "Since he doesn't have a biological family, he makes his own. We are all grateful to him because we know he asks nothing in return."

"Still, you all work for him," noted Susan. 

"Well, that's just common sense," Bruce smiled. "Have you seen my laboratory!"

They all laughed, and then the subject changed to other things. 

Loki chewed his lower lip thoughtfully. Stark didn't have any relatives at all? He and Thor were estranged from their family, but at least that family existed, and they had each other. It wasn't fair that Loki suddenly felt even more affection for the man. 

But Thor had a point, they needed to get further away than Florida. Maybe England was a good choice. They might even try to go Sweden if Loki couldn't stand to be in the same country as his adoptive father. And if Stark could pay them with tickets they could again travel anonymously. 

It was worth a try at least. Not that Loki really wanted to, but once Thor got an idea into his head then not much could remove it. See case in point, Jane. 

The two of them were whispering and giggling like they had been best girlfriends forever. Loki couldn't believe someone as intelligent as Jane actually fall for an act like that. 

He quickly finished his food, excusing himself that he should go feed Stark and Clint. Before he left, though, he gave Thor a sisterly hug and kiss on the cheek, whispering to him to don't do anything stupid. Thor nodded darkly and returned to his avid conversation with Jane. 

Darcy decided to join him and they walked over to the kiosk to get chicken. She talked enthusiastically about a surf-pad she had seen in the electronics exhibit. Loki only listen to her with half an ear, he didn't understand half of what she was in about anyway. 

"Are you jealous of Jane?" asked Darcy as they walked back to the main building. 

"What? No! Why would I be?"

"She's kinda monopolises your sister."

Loki blinked. So it didn't just go one way between the two of them. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, probably bad. 

"It's okay, you know?" Darcy continued in a light tone. "I'm a bit jealous too. But that's all the more reason for _us_ two to become better friends and beat them at their own game."

For a moment Loki just stared at her, she stared back, then they both broke out laughing. Loki really liked Darcy, she was fun to be with and would have become a really good friend in time, if he wasn't leaving in two days. Or even sooner, now that André was actually there. 

"Ah!" exclaimed Stark as he caught sight of them. "Two angels bearing sustenance, what more can a man ask for?"

He had been talking with a tall athletic man in his early thirties who was standing in one of the big demonstration booths. The booth full of pictures of smiling amputated children, all with some form of mechanical limb. There were also several different prosthetics on display around the booth. It was both gruesome and fascinating at the same time. 

Sharon wasn't there, she had probably gone to her own lunch. 

The man pushed a few brown strands back from his face, showing off quite bit of muscle, and gave Loki and Darcy a dismissive look. Loki's gay-dar immediately went off. Wasn't that just typical? Super-hot gay guy, and Loki was pretending to be a woman. 

"Hello," he smiled at the man, he couldn't help himself. 

"Hi." 

The man shifted, uncomfortable with Loki's subtle spontaneous flirting. Yep, definitely gay. Loki noticed Stark shift as well. For someone with so big a confidence and self obsession the man was really insecure about some things. 

"Whoa!" exclaimed Darcy, "That is so cool! Is it real?"

Loki had been too busy eying the man-flesh to see the part that wasn't actually fletch. The man's entire left arm was a silver-coloured prosthetic. 

"Yes," he lifted the arm to show it to Darcy, and moved it's fingers just like real hand. "It's a prototype, cutting edge technology..." he paused and chuckled. "Sorry, been talking the pitch for about three hours, can't seem to stop."

"Bucky here has given his body to science," explained Stark between bites of salad and chicken. 

"At least rented it out for the weekend," the man called Bucky, clearly a nickname, sighed. "Only reason I'm doing this it because I get to keep the arm when it's all over. Usually I work for a amputee rehabilitation centre."

That explained the missing arm and the physical fitness. Him getting the prosthetic after the convention was quite generous. Loki looked closer at the limb, the thing was like something out of a science fiction novel. It must be worth at least ten thousand dollars.

"Bucky and his boyfriend are very good friend of mine," Stark continued. "I've been trying to get them to come live and work at the tower with us."

So the guy was taken, a bit disappointing. But then again, what could Loki have had done in the current situation? And also, had Stark said 'boyfriend'? Well then, Loki did a mental head shake, then he was really taken. Also... he glanced at Stark ...Stark was perfectly fine with that kind of relationship. 

"And I said that we have some important things to finish up before we do that," Bucky gave Stark a humours look. "Now go eat that somewhere else before you spill grease on something,"

"Yeah, yeah," Stark licked his thumb, Loki looked away. "We are going to have a little get-together later this evening, do you want to come? Darcy here is going to dance for us."

"I don't know..."

"Everything's on me."

"Fine then," Bucky pushed his hair back with his amazingly agile mechanical arm. "I'll ask Sam. Now go, your bodyguard is scaring away the punters."

Everyone turned to look at Clint who was enthusiastically shovelling salad into his mouth with a biodegradable fork. He actually looked quite scary, reflected Loki, like you couldn't count on him not to use the fork as a weapon. The unfortunate man had a scary resting face. 

"I'll text you," Stark smiled and nodded at Bucky before leaving with Loki, Clint, and Darcy following close behind. 

They walked over closer to the wall of the building so that the two men could finish their meals more undisturbed. Darcy was playing with her phone. Loki looked lazily at the people passing by to avoid looking at Stark's mouth.

"Did you like him?" Stark asked casually. "I saw you checking him out."

"He might be handsome, but he's also gay, apparently has a boyfriend, and I'm a girl. I don't do lost causes," Loki looked down at his nails, he hadn't painted them for two days and the red varnish was flagging. "I learnt that from being one myself."

"You sound like you actually believe that."

"Why wouldn't I?" Loki leaned back against the wall with a sigh. "I've been a constant disappointment to everyone all my life."

"I can't believe that."

"The only one that has stood by me is my..." he stopped himself before saying 'brother' "...sister. And I've dragged her down with me..."

Why was he opening his soul so easily? Was it because he thought himself to be in love, or was it because he was tired of keeping it all in? Stark seem genuinely interested, so did Clint, even if the bodyguard didn't show it as openly. Darcy had do such qualms and was eavesdropping by staring right at him. 

"I can't believe that either," Stark chuckled. 

"I ran away from my boarding school when I was seventeen..." Loki breathed, was he really telling this story? "I lived alone in basements, back rooms, artists studios, even on the streets of London for six years before he... she found me. She was a successful amateur wrestler and was being groomed to follow in father's political footsteps... He threw it all away to come with me to America..."

He didn't care that he was mixing up the pronouns now, there was nothing suspicious with since he was talking about the past. He kept his eyes fixed on the people passing by, several of them staring and pointing at Stark. 

"Why did you run away?" breathed Darcy. 

"Our mother died."

There was much more to it than that. But the scar tissue that had grown over the deep cut that was his sexuality, its consequences, and the discovery of being adopted, was too thick to break through in a place like this. 

"I'm sorry," Stark sounded genuinely honest. 

He had himself lost both his parents at a young age, twenty-one, but from what Loki had read, Stark hadn't been close to either of them. 

"It doesn't matter anymore," Loki squared his shoulders. "I was luckier than most. I made enough being a nude model for artists and art classes, that I could keep myself alive without selling myself. Are you finished with those?"

Loki gestured to the empty salad boxes in Stark and Clint's hands. He took both of them and walked over to a trash can. Anything to get away from their pitying looks. Sure, those six years had been hard on Loki, but he had been able to get through them without selling his body, and that was actually enough. 

When he got back Stark took his hand. Loki let him squeeze it, butt hen pulled it back. It wasn't good to show to much affection towards Stark, that could easily be misinterpreted and create more trouble than it was worth. I still felt the warmth though. 

The following three hours they walked the convention grounds. None of them mentioned Loki's confessions, but Darcy more than often hooked her arm with his. Sharon came back after about an hour and joined them on their tour. 

Stark tried several times to take things from stalls, vendors, and displays and offer them as gifts to Loki. He obviously had issues in showing pity and public affection, and was replacing it with material things. Case in point, almost all of his friends living with him and being employed by him. 

Loki declined everything that was offered to him. It was hard sometimes because he really wanted a e-book reader, and he had very fun racing remote controlled cars with Stark, but he was steadfast. The only thing he accepted was a small and handy camera that easily could hang around his wrist, he only took it because Stark gave one each to Darcy, Sharon, and Clint as well. 

"It's very popular with ladies," said the salesman, who was very excited that the great Tony Stark had stopped at his booth. 

Stark had been drawn in by a nicely painted sign that depicted a star and the words 'Galaxy Guardian Security'. They seemed to specialise on alarm systems, personal security objects, and self defence. A huge bald man, bigger than Thor, with no shirt on was teaching different moves to passersby. 

It was a small company, the salesman seemed to be the owner. He was an quite ordinary good looking man. What made him special was that actually had a real live raccoon sitting on his shoulder. The animal seemed totally domesticated and was chewing contently on a carrot stick. 

"The wrist-cord is a matter of fact a personal alarm," the man, who had a name tag with 'Peter' printed on it, explained. "If it's pulled out it will set off a loud alarm, you can decide yourself on how on many seconds delay you want, up to ten."

Stark was very impressed and let himself be shown around the booth. He even took a few lessons from the self defence instructor, to the visitors' and some journalists' great pleasure. Stark wasn't bad, Loki could see that he had both boxer- and wrestling-moves, even some martial arts training was visible. 

"Have you taught him?" Loki asked Clint. 

"Some..." the bodyguard shrugged without talking his eyes of Stark. "...but he has been learning to defend himself since childhood. I grew up as an orphan in a traveling circus, so I had to learn, but I know now that the other side of the social ladder didn't have it that easy either."

"What do you mean?" 

They watched Stark pose for some pictures with the raccoon, who mostly just wanted to steal his sunglasses and touch his goatee. 

"I'm definitely not saying 'poor little rich boy' here, but he was a prodigy child and his father was one of the richest men in the country. That's enough to make you an outsider. I don't think he had a real friend, especially his own age, until his twenties."

Loki was going to ask who that was, but Stark was calling on Clint.

"Hey! Get over here! I challenged this guy on your behalf!"

The huge bald guy gave Clint a waive. 

"Great," sighed Clint with an eye roll. "Hold my jacket."

He handed his jacket to Sharon who followed him over to the space that was being cleared on the floor. If Stark hadn't been the owner of the whole place they would have been thrown out. 

"I really like to see this," said Darcy with a sigh of frustration. "But I also really need to pee. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure," Loki took a look at the commotion. "Men," he sighed. 

And the strange thing was that he really meant it. 

"I agree," Darcy took his arm and steered him away towards a bathroom sign. "Boys are silly."

They could hear some cheering even through the bathroom door. Loki walked over to the mirror to improve on his lipstick while Darcy took possession of a stall. They were the only ones in the room. 

Loki could have need a pee himself but it would too much of a bother. He tried to hold it back. It didn't help with the sounds Darcy made, nor the flushing after she was done. He took a breath. His crouch hurt. 

"We don't have to go out tonight," Darcy said slowly as she came out and washed her hands with even more running water. "I mean, for me it's just a fun thing. But for you it's your life... and it's not really by self choice. I don't want to be disrespectful..."

"It's fine," Loki took a breath and leaned forward against the sink. "I'm okay with it. Anyway..." he smiled bravely "...it's always good to check out the competition."

"Okay..." she smiled back. "How are you? Cramps again?"

"A bit." 

Loki took a deep breath, but then he gave up. A good transgender or drag queen knew how to hold it in, but Loki was neither. He was a just gay man with a taped up dick who very badly needed to pee. 

"Darcy," he said stiffly. "Could you be a dear and fetch me Thea's big grey shoulder bag? It's in the Entry building, room twenty-three."

"Yes, of course, wait here, don't move."

She ran out of the bathroom, the door swinging close behind her. Loki took a thankful breath and hurried over to a stall and locked it. 

Well inside he pulled the dress up to his waist and started to undo all the hard work he had put in that morning. He was glad the bathroom was empty because he couldn't held a small painful groan as he pulled the tape off. The release was worth it though, and he had to make another groan but this time for another reason. 

A few women came and left while he waited. Some had children, others where noisy teenagers. If they knew he was in there and the state he was in, they'd have him arrested on the spot. If not beaten up first. He preemptively paranoid placed the big bag on his lap to cover himself. 

Anyway, children and teens where the categories that mostly talked about the sparring match that had gone down outside. He found out that it had ended in a tie, that both contestants were awesome, and that Clint was cute. Also, Stark was really cool. 

He wished he could stay in this semi-clean public toilet with his junk hanging out for the rest of the day, but Darcy soon returned with the bag. Which was probably quite good because that thought had been a little too perverted for Loki's own comfort. She pushed the bag under the door. 

"Do you need any help?" 

"No," Loki looked through the bag. "I'm good. Thank you. You can go back to the others."

"Don't be silly," she laughed. "I'm not leaving you in your time of need. Believe me, I know about cramps and bad crimson weeks..."

There was some sympathetic sounds coming from some other women, there was at least two others in there. Thankfully, before Darcy could elaborate, her phone then started to chime. 

"Hello? Oh! Hi, Tony!"

Loki listened sharply while trying his best to make him pulling strips of duct tape sound like unpacking sanity towels, it went with moderate success. 

"We're in the bathroom... I don't know... Okay, I'll ask." She knocked on the stall door. "Do you want to talk to Tony?"

"A bit busy at the moment," Loki felt his face heat up by embarrassment. "Please take a message."

"Oh, he's waiting outside. I'll go talk to him."

Loki was left alone with at least two strangers outside the stall listening to everything he did. He finished up as quickly as he could. Finally he could walk out, wash his hands, and improve on his makeup again. There was a middle-age woman the next sink over glancing at him by the way of the mirror. 

Darcy came back in. 

"He has to go prepare for the VIP-meeting. But he said you could have the rest of the day off to rest up if you come with him as his date to a private party tonight."

"Fine, whatever." 

Loki was in a state of not caring at the moment, he was too disappointed with himself. It would probably change soon. Darcy sent a text to Stark with Loki's agreement. 

"Come on, Happy's waiting for us."

"Are you going back as well?"

"Yeah, I want to get some practice in," she hooked his arm as they walked towards the exit. "Tiny said he'd try to convince Dr. Banner come and look."

"He has to be twenty years older than you,"

"He's still cute."

Darcy was insane. Correct, but insane


	11. Chapter 11

It took about half an hour to get back to the tower, even with Stark's silly pimped up sports car. Loki went straight to his room and undressed. 

After a few seconds of thought he turned on the bath water, he needed more than a shower to fix this mess. A bath was only the first step. 

He was beginning to get frustrated with himself and the situation. This had seemed such a good idea to start with, idiotic though it was. But now it had all more or less gotten out of hand. His feelings for Stark. Thor's tangled involvement with Jane. Thanos coming to the convention tomorrow. Darcy's little show, and then apparently adding on a party after. 

Loki really wished that he had something stronger than paracetamol to ingest. There was alcohol in the penthouse... Loki looked at the time. Quarter to four. Stark wouldn't be home for at least three hours. 

He turned off the water, that had only filled up half the tub so far, and pulled on Thor's night shirt and the biggest skirt he could find so he could get away with going commando. The skirt was pink and frilly, and he didn't care.

It wasn't until he was inside the elevator that he remembered that he didn't have access to the penthouse when Stark, or any of his trustees, wasn't at home. To his surprise and relief he was taken upwards without trouble. 

The penthouse was clear, but he guessed that security cameras was following his every move. On bare feet he purposefully walked towards the bar in the other side of the room. He wondered if the placement of the bar was a trick to keep Stark away from it. 

He hesitated over the champagne and the wine bottles, but couldn't find anything that was already opened. It felt too presumptuous to open a new one just by his lonesome. Stark was rich enough not to care about half a bottle that lesser fortunate people would save wrapped with a bit of aluminium foil in the refrigerator. 

He took a contemplative inventory of the liquor bottles on the shelves, even though his mind was racing on other things. Mostly his thoughts rested on his bad life choices and his current situation., but also to the last time he had been behind a bar, the time when he saw three men being shot and killed. Loki shivered and tried to push away the images of blood. 

Out of curiosity he smelled some of the liqueurs and schnapps that was rowed up on a special shelf. Stark seemed to be a bit of a collector. Salt liquorice, cloudberry, violets, peppermint, gingerbread... He paused over a bottle of elderberry schnapps that had been his mother's favourite at the Christmas table. By tradition the shot should be downed in one or two goes, but his mother used to sip it a drop at the time through the dinner. 

He didn't smell it, it would have been too hard. 

Finally he settled on drink of simple tequila mixed with sparkling water and some concentrated lemon juice. Some of his aquatints would call that kind of drink a sacrilege, but Loki just liked the taste of it. 

He sat down on the sofa and turned on the television. It had the largest screen he had ever seen, and the sound came from hidden speakers around the room. He knew he wasn't alone, in s place like this someone, or something, was always watching. Stark's computer was probably broadcasting his every move to Stark's phone. 

Loki pulled his feet in under the big skirt and made himself comfortable on the sofa. He didn't plan to move for a while. He was far behind being up to date with the latest movies, and Stark seemed to have access all of them. 

\-------

"No, no, no!" said Loki. "And for emphasis, _no_."

"Please," begged Thor. "Please!"

"I will not take part in you seducing Jane," Loki breathed as he tried to keep a steady hand for his eyeliner. "And Stark will find out."

"Not if you distract him."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"It's not like I'm asking you to sleep with him."

"Only because if he found what's between my legs he'd probably cut it off for deceiving him."

"He wouldn't do that."

"Thor..."

"Please?"

The party that Stark had decided he needed a date to was a private function on a luxury sightseeing boat touring around the fancy ports of Manhattan. It was invite only, so to even get close to the boat one needed a note of invitation. 

An invitation that would be in Stark's pocket. 

Thor wanted Loki to steal the invitation, give it to him, and distract Stark long enough to miss the party. Thor would then take Jane to the party and pretend to be rich to impress her even more. 

"No," Loki shook his head. 

He was wearing a dark green tight dress that ended halfway down his thigh. It was was strapless and covered in shiny sequins. It was a gift from Stark, the bastard had surprised him on his return. It was a perfect size and fit. Loki was still unsure if he ought to wear it, his fake boobs would have a hard time keeping it up. Also, it was almost too sexy. 

"Please?" repeated Thor and then sighed. "I'll give you the number to the dealer."

Loki paused. 

"You will?"

" _If_..." Thor raised a warning finger "...and only if, if you promise only use in real emergencies and not even close to regularly."

Loki hesitated. Even in his worst addiction he had never used with no reason, so he knew he could handle it. He knew that there would be another intervention in the future, but for now... 

"I'm not saying that I agree," he said slowly. "But how am I supposed to distracted him? He has a wristwatch, at least two phones, two efficient bodyguards, and an AI to keep track of him. He won't be easily distracted."

"Do what you do best," Thor smirked. "Dance for him."

"You really want me to loose my balls, don't you?

"Are you even using them?" 

Thor was trying honour and charm to get what he wanted, and Loki was a sucker for his big brother's smile. 

"No," Loki sighed teasingly. "But they make for nice symmetry when naked. Fine I'll do it, but only if you promise to let her down very gently when you are done with her. Don't you dar to break her heart."

"I promise."

Loki knew what he did was wrong, especially to Jane. But, he had only known her for a few days and was probably never going to meet her again. She was after all recently broken up, maybe a weekend fling was what she needed... 

"Fine..." he sighed. "But I want the number first."

"I flushed it. I have to call Fendral."

"I could have done that."

"Yes, but now I won't stop you."

Loki sighed as he admitted defeat. He looked at him in the mirror, the pretty lady looking back at him from the other side of the glass was someone completely different. He sighed and draped his nice scarf over his shoulders, the expensive green and gold one he had saved from being covered in his own blood on a dirty floor in Las Vegas. 

Thor was wearing the blue dress she had worn the first day on the train. He was packing a duffle bag with mens' clothing. He must have found quite a high class thrift store if he had clothes that could match up to the fancy party. Loki looked away, it didn't help his conscience though. 

"So, what excuse did you give?" Loki gathered his own things in a handbag. 

"That I have to stay overnight at the hospital," Thor shrugged. "Pre-op tests."

"Is that a thing?"

"How should I know?"

Loki didn't even want to argue. They left the room and knocked on Jane's and Darcy's opposite. 

The two women couldn't be more differently dressed. Jane had on a long cream-coloured dress, pleated skirt, short sleeves. Her hair was in a elegant loose bun. Darcy's hair was all out. She was wearing short cut-off jean shorts, and a top that looked like it was made from a bandana depicting an American flag. 

"Right..." Loki looked down on her breasts that had a bit of trouble being contained inside the red, white and blue fabric. "That's... patriotic."

"Is it too much?"

Loki chanced to Thor, he only had eyes for Jane. Quite impressive with the show of fine flesh Darcy was displaying. He smiled at her. 

"Maybe a bit too little, at least to start with. Stripping is about taking clothes off, not draping the girls with freedom the first thing you do. Leave something to the imagination."

"That's what I told her," said Jane with an eye roll. 

"Fine," Darcy sighed and got back into the room. 

Loki turned to Jane. 

"You look very nice."

"Thank you," she shifted uncomfortably. 

"Stark told you," he sighed. 

"Yeah... I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Loki would have rubbed his face if he didn't just put so much much work into it. "Don't worry about it."

"What?" Thor frowned. 

"The guy I met..." Jane shifted a bit nervously "The one I'm having a date with tonight. He and Lois used to be together."

"Really?" 

"It's a small world," Loki shrugged. "I'm sure you remember him. Big guy, your size, bit of an asshole sometimes."

"I remember," Thor gave him a subtle glare. "I thought he was quite nice."

"You have never heard him snore."

Thor was to make some kind of defence but was interrupted by Darcy returning. She was now wearing a light blue button-up cardigan. Loki nodded his approval. 

"I'm so sorry you can't come out with us," Darcy said to Thor as they entered the elevator. 

"Don't worry," Thor smiled down at her. "I'm going to be just were I want to be."

Loki rolled his eyes. Jane gave him a curious look. 

"Yaoza!" 

Stark's appreciate yell made Loki jump, he hadn't even noticed that the elevator had arrived to the penthouse. He gave the man a glare, it only widened the smile on Stark's face. 

"Help me, Clint," Stark staggeringly reached out for his friend who was standing right next to him in a black suit and tie. "Keep me on my feet, or I'll just might fall to my knees and ask her to marry me."

"Buy some crutches," Loki crossed his arms, but then remembered that he was supposed to be distracting. "Now go and make Darcy and me some drinks, we need to loosen up a bit before preforming."

"Right away!" Stark took two quick steps towards the bar but then stopped abruptly and turned around with big eyes. "Does... does that mean that you are dancing as well?"was 

"Yes, for moral support."

"Yay!" Darcy jumped to her toes and hugged him. "I love you!"

Stark wasn't moving. 

"I think you broke him," Clint laughed. "I'll get you those drinks."

"Thank you," Loki took Darcy's hand and walked with her across the room to the bar. 

"I'm fine," Stark cleared his throat. "I was just overwhelmed by the mental imagery."

"Then your imagination is much better than reality, and you better stay home with it," Loki shook his head. "If I was that good I would be working in one of the big casinos and not in seedy clubs where you don't know if you are still going to be alive in the morning."

That was too close for comfort. Loki took a steadying breath. 

He noticed Maria and Pepper having drinks in the kitchen alcove. They were dressed for going out, both wearing very nice dresses. They were thankfully not going to the party in the boat, they were going out to a restaurant. Both were observing him carefully. 

"I can't believe it's as bad as that," Stark laughed uncomfortably. "Clint, give me a double scotch."

"You can have a single. And don't think you fooled me by excepting from the start for me to half it."

Stark just hummed. 

"Where's Dr. Banner?" asked Darcy casually. 

"He's picking up one of your friends from the airport," said Clint and poured up tequila in two glasses. "They'll be here within the hour."

Loki watched as Clint continued to pour in carbonated water in the alcohol, and then some lemon juice. It was Loki's drink. Clint had watched the security feed. They exchanged a knowing look as Clint put forward the glasses. 

"Did you find out anything else?" Loki sipped the drink. 

"You like movies about space," Clint half-shrugged. "He does too. Never misses one, not even the bad ones."

"Why would I want to know that?"

"I don't know."

Loki gave him a look, he smirked innocently back. Was he trying to play matchmaker? In that case he was the only one. Stark's female friends all seemed a bit standoffish at a be moment. 

He glanced at Thor who widened his eyes at him as to hurry him on. Loki looked Stark over, where could he have the invitations? In one of his pockets? He really hoped that Stark was holding on to them himself. The prospect of searching though Natasha wasn't even worth the private number of a drug lord. 

Should he try the old spilling-drink trick? He could just seduce Stark, but that was not believable judging from how he had treated him up until now.

"My dear lady," smiled Stark seductively. "I do believe you are actually checking me out. Do you like what you see?"

"Is that the tie you are wearing?" 

Loki decided to go purely on improvisation, sometimes the best plan was not a plan at all. Stark looked surprised, he looked down at his tie and then back at Loki. 

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing," Loki took a dismissive sip from his glass. "It's fine."

Stark frowned and pulled the tie out from under his jacket to get a better look at it. There wasn't anything wrong with the tie, it was of expensive make, matte silk, with subtle stripes in dark blue and a nuance darker blue. 

"Should I change it?"

"No, never mind. I'm sure it's perfectly fine."

"It's nice," Darcy agreed. 

"Just 'nice'?" Stark frowned again. 

"What can you really say more about a tie?" Loki shrugged. "It's just a silly thing that's supposed to signal your virility. I mean, who really believes that in this day and age? Don't you agree, Mr.. Barton?"

"I hate the things," Clint tugged his own black tie. "I'm only wearing because we're going to that party later and I have to look professional. Like tie would make me a better bodyguard."

"Well..." Loki continued as Stark frowned harder beside him "...as I said, it is basically an arrow pointing at your genitals, so it must have some effect in bringing out manliness. Now a days it's basically the only thing men have in fashion to stand out from the crowd."

"I'm going to change my tie," Stark emptied his glass and stepped down from his bar stool. 

"Not on my account," said Loki. "It's perfectly fine."

"No," Stark was already untying his tie. "I'm changing it."

Loki looked to Thor who made a minuscule nod. 

"Why won't you let Lois choose one for you?" asked Thor faking casualty quite nicely. 

"Yes!" Stark immediately brightened up. "Choose one for me, Lolo."

"Only if you never call me that again," Loki huffed. 

Stark walked over to his private door. It opened automatically as he approached it. He looked hopefully to Loki. It was one of the sweetest things Loki had ever seen and he could feel his heart do an extra beat. He then faked a sigh, quickly finished his drink and followed Stark into the sanctum. He could feel Susan, Sharon, Natasha, Maria, and Pepper starring at his back. 

"Have I done something to upset them?" he asked as Stark showed him inside the bedroom. 

To Loki's surprise it was a very nice room. Earth-tone colours, good lighting, and subtle decor. The bed was big enough for four people, but it was nicely made and had many big and welcoming pillows. Stark draped himself over the bedspread. . 

"Maybe we should just skip everything and stay in here for the rest of the night?"

Loki wouldn't even have hesitated under different circumstances, but now he just crossed his arms and took a stance with all the attitude he could muster. 

"Maybe you should just show me your wardrobe?"

"You are a cruel woman," Stark sighed. "It's over there."

He gestured to a door to the right, Loki walked over and opened it. In the other side there was a white circular staircase that led down to the floor below. He looked down and took an amazed breath. It was a walk-in closet. His and Thor's entire apartment in Vegas could probably fit in there.

"Do you like it?" Stark walked past him down the stairs. "I have quite a lot of room over," her pointed to some shelves that were holding old computer equipment and stacks of paper magazines. "They could be yours."

"Stop trying to seduce me and show me the ties."

Stark laughed and walked over to a close by wardrobe. Opening it he revealed what must have been hundreds of ties, bow ties and neckerchiefs. They were slightly organised by colours and materials. The ones hanging in the right inside of the door were most likely the ones that Stark used most often. 

Loki just stood for a moment and stared. Then he knew he had to hurry. After about five seconds of indecision he just chose the one that was closest to the dress he was wearing. Dark green and slightly metallic. 

"Here," he handed the tie to Stark. "Let me hold your jacket."

"You don't really... oh, okay."

Loki was already pulling the jacket off him as he was speaking. It might have seemed a bit too eager, but Loki didn't really care. 

As Stark walked over to a full-size mirror Loki discreetly felt through the pockets of the jacket. He found what he was looking for in the inner pocket. A hard paper ticket, about the size of two credit cards, with golden cursive letters. He hid it in the back pocket of his handbag. 

"How do you like it?" asked Stark showing off himself. 

"Better," Loki couldn't help but to notice a strange round shape under Stark's shirt. 

"It's not what I usually wear," Stark took the jacket from Loki and put it on. "But now we match,"

Loki hadn't thought of that. They actually looked looked like a real couple. He swore to himself, but in the outside he smiled. 

"Shall we go? The others must be waiting."

Stark offered him his arm, Loki took it but let go as soon as they had climbed the stairs up to the bedroom. Outside the others were waiting. 

"So he didn't manage to trap you?" smirked Maria. "Some of us were betting against you."

Something was definitely up with the women, Loki could feel it in his bones. 

"Nice tie, boss," said Clint. "Reminds me of my circus days."

"It does stand out doesn't it?" Stark laughed. "But I have only myself to blame for giving her that dress. She's wonderful at subtle retaliation, isn't she?"

"Oh! Yeah, I see it now," Clint nodded. "You match."

Loki huffed. 

"Don't read anything into it except for aesthetic reasons. Now excuse me for a moment, I need to talk to my sister."

He walked quickly over to Thor who was waiting for him by the elevator. They turned their backs to the others and huddled together. 

"Here are the tickets," Loki whispered. 

"Here's the number," Thor handed over their old phone. "Listed under 'Stephen'."

"Who's Stephen?" 

"No one, it's just a cover."

"Fine," Loki took the phone, Thor had obviously claimed the new one for his alternative personality. "By the way, do you know what stick has gone up the ass of the female mob over there?

"I'm not sure," Thor shook his head. "But Jane thinks that they think you are after Stark's money."

"Just what I needed," Loki sighed. "Now, remember what I told you, be careful."

"I remember," Thor hugged him, a really big hug that lifted Loki off the floor. "See you there," he whispered. 

Loki gave his arm a playful slap as he was put down. 

"Oaf," he said affectionately in normal volume. 

Thor just grinned at him, and then waived goodbye to the others as the doors closed. 

Loki took a breath. Now he just needed an excuse not to go to the party and keep Stark occupied for the rest of the night, without falling into bed with him. Or faking cramps again, that was getting old. Loki had no doubt he could do it, but it wasn't just Stark he had to convince. 

Pepper wasn't going to the party, but she would certainly remind Stark about it. 

"We still have some time," Stark looked at his wristwatch. "Jane, is your date picking you up?"

"Yes, he'll call me when he gets here."

Loki felt sick. 

"Are you okay?" Stark hooked Loki's arm to lead him to the elevator. "You look a bit worried. Is it Thea's tests?"

"A bit." He cleared his throat and gently pulled his arm free and turned to Jane."You will be careful, won't you?" he asked her. "I'm mean tonight, with him."

"Is... is there anything I should know?" Jane hesitated. 

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Loki hurried to reassure her. "He is one of the sweetest men alive, I know I said before that he was sometimes an asshole, but that's just in an exasperating way, not a mean one. With him..." Loki tried to phrase himself "...you have to give him bits and pieces, if you give it all you'll be overwhelmed."

Pepper gave a small huff from the kitchen. 

"Sounds like someone else I know," she half-laughed. 

"You seem to know this man well," said Maria. 

"We lived together for a long time," Loki leaned back, hugging his handbag, feeling the outline of the phone inside. "I don't mind sharing some survival skills."

"'A long time'?" she raised an eyebrow. "In Las Vegas? And now he's just happens to be in New York, and taking Jane out for a date?"

"Yeah," Loki took a deep breath. "Small world.

"Not that small," muttered Natasha quietly to herself. 

Loki ignored her and looked out the window over the city. He wondered if he could call 'Stephen'. He didn't have much money, and it disturbed him because they needed to save for the future, but bad priorities usually came before the good ones


	12. Chapter 12

. 

\------------ 

The friend that Dr. Banner was meeting at the airport was none other than the same undercover agent that been leading the raid in Las Vegas. Steve. Now that was really a small world. 

Still, Loki couldn't find it in him to be surprised. Everything seemed to be connected at this point. 

The question was now if he was dirty or not. Leading the raid indicated that he was not. But if he was Stark's friend... and if Stark had business with Thanos... and if Thanos was André's boss... 

Loki's head spun. That was too many 'if' to base his and his brother's lives on. 

"Hello, Steve Rogers," the agent shook Loki's hand. 

The were the same height. Steve was well groomed but Loki got no vibes so ever on his gaydar. Despite this, the man was just as polite as Stark and didn't look at Loki's false boobs. 

"Lois Frey," Loki smiled.

"I'm sorry, but have we met before?"

"I don't think so," Loki decided to take it as flirt. "I would certainly have remembered a handsome man like you."

Steve blushed. 

He was certainly someone to remember. He wasn't as buff as Thor, but very close indeed. Actually, this close, there was so many things that reminded Loki about Thor that he had difficulty not trusting him. Loki was glad that Thor wasn't there. His brother wouldn't be as cool about this meeting as Loki. 

"Hands off," Stark laughed nervously while he faked a hard pull on Steve's shoulder. "I worked hard to impress her for you to just roll in here with all your muscles and boyish smile and destroy it."

"Oh," Loki turned to him. "Should I have been impressed? Sorry, I didn't know."

Stark blinked, and for a moment he seemed a bit lost. Loki's heart broke at the sight. It was too cruel and Loki felt a sting of conscience. He was feeling the stares of everyone else in the room, none of them felt kind. 

This was not the way to keep Stark distracted from finding out about Thor. At this rate he probably wanted to run to the stupid boat party and drink himself silly. 

"Hey," Loki took hold of Stark's chin and raised it to make him look straight into his eyes. "You don't need to _work_ to impress me..." he couldn't hold back the sad smile "...you impress me without any effort."

Then he kissed him, not deep, just little more than a peck on the lips. He could feel tears prickling his eyes. He could feel one run down his cheek as he moved back. Stark's eyes followed it.

"I'm sorry," Loki put a hand on his mouth. "I didn't mean to do that."

"No complaints here!" Stark had gotten his old confident smile back. "You can do that as many times as you want to."

"Once is enough for now," Loki sighed and took up a small mirror from his handbag. "I'm not going to mess up my makeup before the party."

"So there is a chance afterwards?"

"Shut up," Loki couldn't help but to giggle. 

Stark chuckled to himself before turning into the gracious host and grabbing hold of Steve. 

"Let's get you something to drink."

"I don't drink, you know that."

"Clint! A Virgin Mary for our good sober friend here!"

Loki was thankful for the respite, Stark had probably given it to him on purpose. Damn that irritating man. He looked in the mirror. The tear hadn't done any damage, but he could need a fresh-up of lipstick. He wondered if he had smeared anything in Stark. 

"Whoa," Darcy came up to him. "That was intense."

"Was it?" Loki dug around in his purse. 

"Yes," agreed Jane who had come up on his other side. "I got goosebumps."

Loki finally found the lipstick, but he also found something else as his nail scraped on the fold of a corner. Something Thor with his big fingers had missed. The pill was smaller than a half a pea, but what it meant to Loki was earthshaking...

"So you are all going out later?" asked Steve. "Then I'll just tuck in early."

"Don't be so sure of that," said Stark. "We are waiting for a couple of more guests that you might want to be awake for. Anyway, Bruce and Darcy are also staying in, you need to entertain them."

"I'm fine," said Bruce. 

"Speak for yourself, Doc," Darcy jumped forward and grabbed Steve's arm. "I'm all for being entertained by Mr. Rogers."

"It's 'Captain', actually," blushed Steve. 

"Oh," Darcy fanned herself. "I do declare, did it suddenly get hit in here?"

Everyone laughed, except for Loki who was going through an internal crisis. He should throw the pill away, flush it down on he drain, but he felt very reluctant to do so. 

Stark got a message on his phone. 

"Bucky and Sam are arriving at the garage," he said looking down on it. "I'll buzz them up."

"They're coming here?" Steve asked. 

"Yeah, I knew you really wanted to see them, so I invited them so you could spend the evening together."

Another proof that Stark was a good friend. Loki was almost angry that there weren't any real flaws to the man. Sure, there was a lot of flaws in Stark, but all of them had so far only made him more endearing. 

"What time are you leaving?" asked Bruce who was making himself comfortable on the sofa. 

"It starts at nine, so......" 

Stark was feeling his pockets, probably for the tickets, Loki reacted immediately. He quickly stepped over and took hold of his arm and hugged it. 

"Then we better go downstairs and start the show, Mr Stark! Darcy has really been practicing, just look at her outfit!"

"Yeah," agreed Darcy. "It's pretty awesome. Don't you think so, _Captain_ Rogers?"

Steve blushed. Darcy's interest had apparently moved away from Bruce. Or at least it had been divided between the two of them. 

"We don't have to go downstairs," Stark smiled flirtatiously up at Loki. "We have everything thing we need right here."

He pressed a few symbols on his phone, and at the next moment a shiny metal pole was lowering itself from the ceiling. Loki just stared at is decent, his mind racing in all different directions but still returning to the same question.

"So, Mr. Stark, do you find that you often have a need for this sort of thing in your living room?"

"Just a little harmless pleasure," Stark shrugged. "And call me 'Tony'."

"I don't think so," Loki let go of his arm. 

He had no idea why he reacted like he did, but a man with a stripper pole in his living room wasn't the kind of man who would take a relationship serious. Not that Loki even considered something like that, he knew it was impossible, but still he was disappointed. 

The pole was a reminder and symbol for all the women that had passed through Stark's life, and it also emphasised the feeling of hopelessness and sadness within Loki. 

Darcy was trying out the pole. Loki walked over to the bar and asked Clint for another drink. He needed something to swallow down the pill with. He would need to do some things to keep Stark at home, and it was better if he numbed his emotions during that. 

Clint raised an eyebrow, he had seen Loki swallow something. Loki didn't care, nor did he blame cramps. If they threw him out of the tower because of drug use several of his problems would be solved. He finished the drink defiantly meeting Clint's eyes straight on. Clint looked away first. 

At that moment the elevator door opened and two men stepped out. The first one was Bucky from the convention and the second was probably his boyfriend. Steve immediately jogged towards them to meet them with heartily hugs and manly kisses on cheeks. 

Loki didn't know if it was the pill that was working fast, or if it was just in his own mind, but Bucky and his boyfriend were very much opposite of each other. They were both muscular, but Bucky was pale skinned and Sam was dark, Bucky was clean shaved with long hair and Sam had a short beard with a buzz cut... Not the kind of opposites you normally comment on... it was definitely the pill...

It felt nice, which Loki definitely recognised as a bad thing, but decided to ignore. 

He looked over to the impromptu scene that the pole had created in the living room area. Darcy and Jane were talking with their heads close, probably words of encouragement. Loki remembered his first time, it had been the day after his eighteenth birthday, the day when the marginally more honest and safer clubs could legally hire him. 

His friend, the painter he had modelled for, was moving to Australia, and Loki had to find other means to use his body for income. Loki knew that his friend had delayed the move until after Loki's birthday. It was the least he could do, he had said as they said goodbye at the airport, to make sure Loki wouldn't end up on the street before being legally employable. 

He remembered going up on that small stage, the music blaring, the perverts screaming, his heart beating. He had done what he was there to do, and he had smiled his convincing false smile. Afterwards he had puked his guts out. One of the other dancers had offered him a pill before the next show...

"I apologise on his behalf," said a kind voice next to him. 

Loki turned, it was Bruce. The scientist was eating from a bowl of peanuts. 

"I know what you are thinking," Bruce continued. 

"What am I thinking?" asked Loki feeling genuinely interested. 

"That he has had more sexual partners than even his computer could remember."

Loki huffed and looked over to Stark who was standing opposite the room by the window. He was in the process of being sternly talked to by Pepper. Maria and Natasha were there as well. The man looked somewhere between chagrined and amused. 

"Has he?" 

"Probably," Bruce shrugged and put some more peanuts in his mouth. "But I also think he can be able to be monogamous. He has done it before."

"Anything longer than a month?"

"No..." He looked uncomfortable. But they weren't right for him."

"Trust me, I'm not either," Loki closed his eyes so he wouldn't loose his buzz. "Not in any way possible."

He took a few breaths to let the sound of whispers, small talk, and the clinking of glasses disappear. He could hear Clint and Bruce talk beside him, he didn't listen. When the music was turned on he was fully relaxed and nothing bothered him. 

"So!" Darcy's voice came through the fog like beacon to focus on and he opened his eyes. "I'm a total noob at this, I only know what Lois has thought me in three days, but I really wanted to try it out..."

There was some pitched whistles and applause, from Stark. He elbowed his closest neighbour on the couch that was Bucky. The man stared at him for half a second before clapping his prosthetic and real hands together. Clint and Bruce joined in as well. 

"Woo-hoo!" Jane cheered encouragingly. 

"Thank you," Darcy curtsied like little girl. "So I'm going to do my part, and then Lois is going to show us how it really it is done!"

There were some scattered applause at this as well. But, surprisingly, Stark did a very polite clap, it confused Loki to no end. He must have frowned because Stark shifted nervously. 

Loki, Bruce, and Clint left the bar and walked over to the sofa group were the others were seated. It was probably one of the strangest audiences Loki had ever seen, and he had spent the last decade in the Las Vegas show business. 

While Clint and Stark wore fine suits, the other four men ranged from 'professor-chic' to 'post-gym'. The women were the biggest difference, and they were all wearing nice dresses. The only one that remotely could have fit in Loki's ordinary crowd was Natasha, and that was if she was a bartender. 

Loki found himself poised on the armrest next to Stark. The damn man was like magnet. He kept his eyes on Darcy. 

The music changed, a familiar beat came through the speakers. Justin Timberlake 'Move Your Body', Loki had chosen the song because of the easygoing leading beat and the sexy lyrics that sometimes could be acted out. He couldn't help but to move himself as he cheered and, from to time, directed Darcy on. 

She was a good student and had taken his advices to heart. Loki had been right, she had gorgeous hips and she knew how to use them. Even Pepper, who usually seemed a bit stuck up, was almost transfixed staring at her. Maria was glancing at her and smirking. 

Darcy made good use of the pole, but wisely stayed away from the more advanced moves. Bucky and Sam were smiling and moving to the music as well, sporadically calling out 'you go, girl!'. Natasha and Clint had begun dancing with each other but kept their eyes on the performance. Bruce smiled hesitantly and clapped along as if he was watching a parade. Steve was frozen and his cheeks were very red. 

Stark was waiving a hundred dollar bill around like it was a white flag on the battle field. Darcy wasn't shy about going up to him and letting him place the bill in the waist lining of her shorts. She gave a wink and shimmied back to her dance. Stark laughed. 

When she pulled off her shirt and revealed the scantily flag-scarf top there were several cheers. She threw the shirt to Bruce who caught it awkwardly. She ended in a sexy pose after a slow turn around the pole. 

Loki cheered, it felt as if his body did things two steps before his mind did them. Again, a bad sign, but not worth thinking on for the moment. Next moment he had lost his balance and halfway fell off the armrest onto Stark's lap, he caught himself in time though, on Stark's shoulder. 

He quickly decided that it never happened and instead hurried over to Darcy to hug her. She was all soft and smelled nice. 

"Thank you," she giggled because Loki had apparently said that out loud. 

Thankfully there seemed to be a automatic playlist playing that drowned out their conversation. 

"Your turn," Darcy hugged him back. "I picked out a perfect song for you. You said you could dance to anything."

"Anything is fine," Loki waived his hand. 

She gave him a big smile before skipping over to Jane. Some of the others got up and commended her as well. Some were refilling their drinks. Stark was sitting still on the sofa, his eyes on his mobile and a thoughtful expression on his face. He looked up with a conspicuous as Loki let out his hair though. 

"Should you really be doing this?" asked Clint who had come up to him. "I don't know what kind of painkiller you took earlier, but it doesn't seem to work too well with the alcohol."

"Don't worry, sweetheart..," Loki patted his cheek "...watch and learn."

Loki took a breath, Clint had thought it was an, maybe less than, ordinary painkiller. That was lucky. Right then, time to seduce Stark away from a party. The things he did so his brother could be an idiot. Thor was going to owe him big time for this. 

"Sorry I have to miss your dance," Jane touched his arm to get his attention. "I just got a message that Thor is waiting down lobby. But Stark said I shouldn't worry because he will be filming it."

"I'll bet he will..." grumbled Loki almost clearing the fog, but then he gave her a hug. "Good luck on your date. Tell him 'hi' from me, and that he still owes me for that big favour I did for him."

"What was that?"

"Sorry, it's not my story to tell. But you are more than welcome to ask him."

Loki wasn't as far gone as to not be able to mess around with Thor, he could do that in his sleep. 

As Jane walked away to say goodbye to the others Loki removed his shoes. He had big feet for a woman, but not too big. Anyway, he had stopped caring again. 

"Mr Stark?" he said speaking over the music and walking towards the man on the couch. "Could I ask you for a favour?"

"Yes, but please, _please,_ call me Tony."

"I don't think so," Loki put held out his shoes hanging loosely on his fore- and middle-fingers. "Please, look after these for me. I wouldn't want anything bad happening to them."

Stark just stared at him and the the shoes. Loki hadn't forgotten the incident at the small airport in Vegas. The man had a thing for feet, and if anything could be the beginning of a good distraction this would be it. 

Of course someone had to butt in on the moment.

"What bad can ever happen to them in here?" asked Steve. 

" _Shut. Up._ " hissed Stark from the corner of his mouth and quickly grabbed hold of the shoes. "Don't worry, my dear, they will be safe with me."

"Well, I wouldn't want any perverts to steal them," Loki smirked, talking to Steve but looking at Stark who just smiled up at him, not unlike a small child begging for ice cream for dinner. 

Loki rolled his eyes and walked back to the pole. The muscle memory flooded back to him with each step. Sure, it would be a bit awkward with the tuck between his legs, but he could handle it. The fog closed around him as he heard the first beats of the music that Darcy had challenged him with. 

He focused on the rhythm, climbing the pole, clinging to it with his legs, spinning around it, moving up against it. Somewhere in the distance he heard whistling and impressed exclaims. Faithful to his routine he looked around his audience as he spun, habitually identifying the big tippers. There was no one else than Stark to choose from. 

In a cat-like movement he stalked forward, stopping in front of Stark, bending down, placing his hands on Stark's knees, making a deep dip while curling his spine, pushing himself up, and taking the bill of unknown currency he was offered from a trembling hand with his teeth. 

Then he suddenly heard a line of lyrics that managed to go past the beat. He met Stark's eyes. 

_"...Got me like, ooh my gosh. I'm so in love, I found you finally..."_ *

Loki only faltered for half a second before turning around and making his way back to the pole. He took the bill from between his teeth and put it down the neck of the dress without looking at it. 

He finished off hanging upside down by his right knee around the pole and his arms spread out. 

As the music stopped there was a short moment of stunned silence before the applause and whistles came. 

"Holy shit," Bucky laughed. "If I ever consider switching teams you'll definitely be the first one I'd call."

"And I'd would allow you it..." said Sam putting an arm around his boyfriend "...if I got to watch the game."

"Hand's off," Stark smiled but sounded very serious. "She already had s team, mine."

"No, actually..." Loki held on to the pole as he swung lightly back and forwards on his toes in time to the next song on the playlist "...I'm on my own team."

"That's quite enough sports reference," Pepper stood up. "I'm afraid that Maria and I need to leave to keep our reservations. Do enjoy the rest of your evening. And Tony, you need to get ready to leave as well."

Typical that someone reminded him, now Loki had to start over. 

"Yes, mom," sighed Stark, actually hugging Loki's shoes. 

Pepper rolled her eyes and came over to Loki. He shifted a bit unsteadily as she approached. It was lucky he had had he pole to hold on to. 

"You are a good dancer, far above expectations."

"Thank you," Loki hummed. 

"I'm still keeping my eye on you," 

This was a bit surprising and it actually made Loki pay slightly better notice to his surroundings. She was suspicious of him. For what reason? Had he forgotten or missed something? He didn't answer her, he only shrugged. She narrowed her eyes before turning away. 

"Tony, we are leaving now. Do you want us to give you a ride to the marina? You can drive."

"He has been drinking," Loki reminded her. 

"He's always been drinking," she sounded a bit tired of everything, and Loki felt a tiny bit bad for her. 

"I can't find the invitations."

Loki turned to see Stark looking through his pockets, Loki's shoes under his arm. 

Damn, he had lost focus. Got to focus!

"You probably left them in your room," he said quickly. "You go get them. I'll just dance again while I wait. It was fun. Darcy, we'll do one together! Computer, another song! Something with Mötley Crüe, I feel like a workout."

Yeah, Loki had seen the band t-shirts in Stark's bedroom. 

"Yes!" Darcy jumped with excitement, she hadn't put her shirt back on yet. 

She was a bit drunk, but it would most likely work in Loki's favour. Stark was frozen halfway across the room. He seemed to be pulled in two directions. 

"Tony?" Pepper sighed. 

An electric guitar intro sounded through the speakers like a motorcycle engine. Loki took hold of Darcy and made her spin a pirouette into his arms. 

"I can be a little late..." Stark shifted. 

Pepper was to say something but Maria took her hand and led her to the elevator. Stark was lost and she knew it. She gave Loki a moment of amused eye contact before the doors closed. 

Steve, Bucky, and Sam were talking, Bruce pretending to be interested in his mobile, Natasha and Clint were relaxed together on the sofa. All of them were watching Loki's little lesson though. Stark was moving slowly across the room, he was probably more drunk than he was letting on. 

Loki did some advanced spins on the pole. He was going to be sore in the morning, but he didn't mind. It actually felt really good to be back in the groove. He even laughed out loud when he almost managed to Darcy down in a full split by holding on to her hands. He couldn't do one himself because of the tuck, but this was the second best thing. Clint cheered. 

The song ended but music played on, though in a slightly lower volume. Darcy jumped in his arms. 

"That was so fun!" she laughed. 

She jogged away to the bathroom. At first Loki thought of following her inside, but then he noticed that Stark wasn't in the room anymore. The door to the bedroom was open. Loki didn't hesitate but walked straight over and inside.


	13. Chapter 13

He found Stark in the downstairs wardrobe looking though the pockets of his suits. 

"Was I that bad?" 

Stark was a bit startled but then smiled his usual charming smile. 

"Far from it, darling, far from it." He returned to his searching. "I just can't find the invites. Fuck, why couldn't they have electronic ones? Who are these back-striving conservatives, and why do they want me at their analog party?"

"Don't you want to go?" Loki leaned against the bannister. 

"Does it look like want to?" he sighed. "I'm in the middle of a convention weekend, and tomorrow is the busiest day. I'm only going because I'm supposed to meet someone apparently important there..." He rubbed his face. "I suppose I'm famous and rich enough for them to let me in only by recognition."

"But if you don't want to go...?"

"Not a good enough excuse for this, sadly."

"Well..." Loki tried to focus, his buzz was a little bit off because of the heavy thinking. "It's on a boat, right?"

"Yes?"

"Have I told you that I'm suffering from terrible seasickness?" Loki walked slowly towards him. 

"You are?" he gave half a smile. "That's awful."

"Yes, I just have to put one foot on a boat and _blurgh_."

"Thanks for the illustration."

"So, why don't you..." Loki pulled Stark's glittering tie out from under the jacket and started loosing it up "...blame everything on me, take this ridiculous thing off, and join your friends upstairs for a night in?"

"You chose this tie," Stark tilted his head back, their faces were really close now. 

"It was just a distraction so you wouldn't know I was seasick." He pulled off the tie and threw it on the floor. 

"You really are?" Stark closed in even more, their lips were almost touching now. 

"How should I know?" Loki smirked as he breathed in the other man's breath. "It's been over twelve years since I last was on a boat..."

"You're so devious..."

"I know..."

The kiss was deep and passionate. It felt so good that Loki wanted to cry again. It was also bittersweet because he knew he couldn't go any further. He pushed the thought away, just for a moment giving it to the fog. 

He plunged deeper, cradling Stark's head with its soft dark locks between his fingers. Loki wasn't even bothered by the moustache and beard, actually the scratching felt quite nice. His own hair fell around them like a barrier from the outside world. 

Firm but gentle hands were circling him, over his hips, his back, his lower back. He could feel Stark grow against his thigh. The tape covering his own crotch was becoming awfully tight. The pressure brought him back to reality. Reluctantly he pushed away. 

"What?" Stark's lips were swollen and red, mostly with lipstick. 

"I can't do this..." Loki tore himself from Stark's arms and turned away to hide his face. 

"Lois, please..." Stark caught his hand. "What's wrong?"

Loki burst out in tears, not even the pill could hold it in. Stark lead him over to a small, probably antique, chaise longue. 

"Sit down," he offered. "Please tell me."

"I'm so sorry," Loki turned to him but then saw the mess he had done with his lipstick. "Oh!" 

He tried to wipe Stark's lips clean with his thumb, but Stark caught his hand. 

"Never mind that. I want to know what's the matter. We were doing just fine a moment ago. By all other means we should be getting naked right around now."

"Is that all you're thinking about? Sex?"

"Apparently not, since I'm sitting here with you."

"Because you want to have sex with me,"

"Of course I want to have sex with you! You are gorgeous, smart, sexy, funny..."

"We met two days ago. You don't even know me."

"I know enough to know I love you."

"No, you're not. You are a genius. You are a compulsive, spontaneous, sex-addict with a short attention span. You are a functioning alcoholic with codependency issues. You have a big heart for your friends, but you also have serious commitment issues. And I think you are a very dangerous man, especially for me."

Stark stared at him with wide eyes. Loki was himself impressed that he had managed to get everything out. Then Stark shook his head and chuckled. 

"You think you got me down to a peg, don't you? You and your book- and street-smart amateur psychology? I'm going to tell you, honey, that better people than you have tried to get inside this brain and failed."

"I don't know, boss," said Clint from the top of the stairs, neither of them had noticed him standing tnere. "I think it was a pretty good description."

"Get out of here!" yelled Stark. 

"Alright, just making sure you weren't being assassinated."

He made a quick sloppy salute and left. Stark glared after him before turning back to Loki with a worried and searching look on his face. 

Loki had had time to collect himself during the short exchange. He felt confused and overwhelmed. 

"I can't be with you, Stark," Loki gently put his hand on Stark's chest. 

"Why won't you call me Tony?"

"Because I have to protect myself."

There was something under the shirt. It was hard, round, and about the size of his palm. Loki only felt it for a short moment before Stark pulled back and landed owed away. Loki was left with his hand hanging in the air. He slowly pulled it back. Stark seemed to be gathering himself. 

"I'm sorry."

They sat still for a moment in silence, just breathing. Loki was mostly concentrating on not slipping in to the most welcome and comfortable fog he had felt in a long time. The ghost of Stark's lips were still on his. He wondered a little of the thing under Stark's shirt, but he guessed it wasn't his business, especially as he had turned down the very tempting offer of intimacy. 

Then Stark chuckled. 

"I think this is the first time in a very long time that my reputation actually haven't helped me to get what I want, and I'm in a bit of a loss what to do about it."

"You don't want me, you only think you do." Loki took another deep breath and stood up. "I'm going to go back up now, you can do what you want. I'm sure you can get to the party using your pretty smile and a rented motorboat."

"Like I would ever _rent_ something."

Loki smiled and kissed Stark on the forehead before walking over to the stairs. He noticed that he was still barefoot, but this wasn't the time to look around for shoes. He was doing a exit. 

The worst thing was, thought Loki as he walked through Stark's bedroom, was that he actually loved the man. He had always had a small crush in the man in the magazines and on television, but in person Stark was so much more. 

He paused for a moment before going out in to the common room, he must look a mess. Quickly he turned to Stark's private bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. 

'Mess' didn't even begin to describe it. How Stark even had been able too look at him with out bursting out in laughter was a complete mystery. The lipstick was smeared everywhere. Tracks of tears smudged his mascara and eyeliner down the cheeks. His hair was so ruffled it almost stood up. 

There was nothing to do but to wash it all off and try to do a quick basic with what he could find in his purse. The purse that he had left downstairs with Stark...

"Screw it," Loki shook his head and turned on the water. 

It took a lot of effort, and he probably destroyed some very expensive towels, but within five minutes he was clean and smelled like fancy soap. He tried to tame his hair the best he could with some water and his fingers. 

As he worked the strands he started to notice the room around him. The bathroom was fancier than the whole exclusive 'high roller'-suite in the Caesar's Palace casino back in Vegas. Loki had been in that suite about seven years ago when a friend of a friend had won the jackpot and wanted strippers. He had gotten two hundred dollars in tips. 

Speaking of tips, Loki felt around in his cleavage after the bill that Stark had given him. It was a hundred dollar bill, but it was wrapped around a note on a paper. 'I love you'. 

What that supposed to be romantic? Declaring love with money? Still, Loki's heart took an extra beat. It was so typical Stark that is was almost sweet. 

"When did my life become so fucked up?" he asked the image in the mirror.

"Could you please rephrase the question, Ms. Frey?" asked the computer. 

Loki screamed in surprise.

The next moment Natasha violently kicked up the door, Loki screamed again. His nerves were bust. He shakily sat down on the lid of the toilet, trying to calm down his breathing. The damn pill was somehow working against itself. 

"Sorry," Natasha actually sounded apologetic for real. "Gut reaction."

She hesitated for a moment, but then walked over and crouched down beside him. Loki tried to hide his face. 

"There's no need to do that," Natasha gently pushed some of Loki's hair behind his ear. "I know what you are trying to hide."

"What?!" Loki turned his head to meet her eyes so quickly that he became dizzy. 

"Your secret's safe with me, but you need to tell Tony."

Loki stared at her. What did she know? What did she'd want him to tell? She couldn't know about André, could she? If she did, she would react differently, right? He tried to find something in her face to tell him, but the only thing he found was compassion. 

"Tell me what?" 

Both Loki and Natasha looked up at Stark in the doorway. He was wearing sunglasses, but his face was clean and he was carrying Loki's purse and shoes. 

"Fuck me," he breathed and leaned heavily against the frame. "Why do you do this to me? You are even more beautiful without all that makeup on."

"Don't be rude," Natasha glared at him. 

"How is that rude?"

"Men," she rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah," Loki had no idea what she was talking about but felt it was the right thing to agree. "Men."

"I can't win with you guys, can I?" Stark shook his head. "I'll see you out there. And, Nat, we aren't going to the party. Lois gets seasick."

He turned to leave but he bumped right into Darcy who had apparently been running towards them. She giggled, grabbed hold of the side of the door frame and hung on it. 

"Lois!" she happily yelled with a slightly intoxicated voice. "You gottta learn me and Bucky how to do a lap dance! Fuck, you're gorgeous, did you do something to your hair? But you need mascara, I'll go get some and then you teach us, okay?"

She disappeared before Loki could answer. He just stared at the space she had momentarily occupied. 

"Hrm," Stark cleared his throat. "I wouldn't mind a lap dance, if you are looking for volunteers to practice on."

Loki groaned and leaned his forehead on Natasha's shoulder. She calmly patted his back. This could just only end in disaster.


	14. Chapter 14

Loki was nervously adjusting his hostess dress. He was standing outside the big entrance to the convention, waiting for Thor.

The doors was about an half hour from opening but the line of visitors was already around the block. He was smiling politely at them while pretending to work by answering random questions and looking representative. 

He couldn't stop smiling though. 

"Lo!" called his brother's now familiar higher pitched voice. 

Thor was stepping out of s taxi. He hadn't come back to the room last night, keeping up his alibi. Jane had returned around one at night, cast one look at Darcy sleeping on Bruce's shoulder and Bruce sleeping with his head on Darcy's, and decided to go to bed. But not before telling Loki about how wonderful her evening had been. 

Loki's had been better. 

"Wait until you hear who I saw at the party, you are going to..." Thor trailed off. "Why are you looking so happy?"

They was getting mixed looks from the people in line, mostly curious and startled. Thor was after all a tall mass of muscles and stuffing in a tight red dress. 

"I'm getting married!" Loki jumped with excitement. 

Yes, it had been quite a tumultuous night between the lap dancing, _Tony's_ charm, some alcohol, and Loki's ever more shrinking ability to stay focused, he had finally given in to the proposal. At least he had managed to get to sleep in his own bed. 

"What?" Thor frowned. 

Loki pulled him by the arm away from earshot from the people in the line. 

"I'm going to Mrs Stark," he whispered with a big smile. "Can you believe it?"

"No. No, I can't."

"Why not?" Loki huffed. "We love each other very much."

"You've known each other for two days!"

"We have been to lots of weddings in Vegas that built on less,"

Thor just stared at him for a second, Loki knew it had been a bad argument. 

"Does he know you are a boy?"

"No... but..." Loki squirmed a little. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Not a big of a-" Thor shook his head. "That's it. Come here. Let me see your eyes."

"No."

"Loki, now!"

Reluctantly Loki took a step forward and met Thor's blue-eyed stare. Thor hummed when his suspicion turned out to be correct. Almost all of it was out of Loki's system, but there were tracks left behind if you knew what to look for. Loki looked away in shame. 

"Where did you find it? I know you didn't call 'Stephen' because that number goes to me."

"What?! You tricked me?"

"That's besides the point. You said you were going to marry Tony Stark?"

"Yes!" Loki shined up again. "Do you want to be the maid of honour? We can curl your..."

Thor gave him a slap on the cheek, not hard, but enough to sting. 

"Wha...?"

"Loki, little _brother_ ," Thor grabbed hold of his shoulders and shook him. "Listen to me. Repeat after me, 'I'm a boy'."

"'I'm a boy?'"

"Like you mean it! 'I'm a boy'."

"I'm a boy," breathed Loki as a big wight of guilt and sadness settled on his shoulders. 

"'And I'm gay'."

"I'm a boy and I'm gay." Loki rubbed his face, thankfully he had eased down on the makeup since Stark had asked him to. "Oh boy, am I a boy," he sighed.

"I know," Thor put his arm around him. "It's easy to get confused sometimes. Come on, let's go inside. I bet Susan had work for us to do."

Loki let himself be lead into the convention centre via the side door. He felt beaten and tired. How could he have been so blinded that he actually thought this was going to work? He could probably have pushed sex forward until the wedding night, but then what?

As the day before they were stationed at the first security point with Susan's brother Johnny. The head guard, Phil, was away overseeing the security for some of the day's bigger lecturers. There among Thanos. 

"What am I going to to with my engagement present?"

"What is it?"

"A bracelet," Loki dug around in his small red handbag. "I didn't dare to wear it here."

It was three rows of small diamonds in a platinum setting. Tony... _Stark_ had had it in his downstairs wardrobe, apparently it had once belonged to his mother. When Loki had feebly protested Stark had said that his mother had owned more jewellery than socially acceptable and he just wanted it to be used. Loki turned it over in his hand. 

"Maybe we can sell it."

"Good idea," nodded Thor. "Keep it safe for now."

"I tried to resist him," sighed Loki. "I really did. But that man is the best kisser I've ever met. He could get me to anything with that mouth."

"To much information," shuddered Thor. 

"Yeah," agreed Johnny from beside them. "But only because you haven't kissed me yet."

"Oh," Loki paled. "I didn't see you there."

"I'm sneaky like that," Johnny smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell. It's nice me of my business."

"Thank you."

Loki smiled back. He had been quite worried there for a moment. 

"No problem, and if you need a rebound to take you through your break up, think of me."

Johnny winked and walked over to help open the main doors. It was obvious he hadn't heard anything about the 'being a boy'-part, he looked far too comfortable for that. Thor just shook his head and turned back to Loki. 

"Where is Stark now?"

"He was still in his room sleeping when I came up for breakfast. Only Pepper and Maria was there, and they didn't say anything, so I guess they didn't know yet."

"Lucky for you."

"Probably," Loki sighed, he would had wanted to have kissed Stark once more before breaking up with him. 

Then there was no more time for conversation because the visitors were milling in. Loki remembered something about Thor seeing someone at the party, but there was no chance to ask. He and Thor instead got busy with welcoming, distributing the premiums, and answering the same repeated questions as if it was the first time. Loki went on autopilot after the first half hour. 

His mind drifted to Stark and how he was going to let him down. He remembered how the man had looked after the first time Loki rejected him after the first kiss. If only he had been steadfast in his decision, and in his resolution to stay on the wagon. Everything was Thor's fault. 

"Everything is your fault," said Loki about an hours milling this thought over in his head. 

"As I recall it..." Thor smiled at a passing family with young children who were staring at him "...all this started with you forgetting your fancy scarf at the club."

"I forget it because you made us leave in a hurry."

"The place was raided."

"Are you blaming me for that?"

"I thought you said everything was my fault?"

"Precisely!" 

Loki roughly handed a magazine to an approaching man. 

"Thank you, my love," laughed Stark. "But I don't need it."

Loki's heart made a painful jolt at the sign of that smile. He was going need to stay away from media outlets for years after this. 

"What are you doing here?" he hissed, noticing how some people were staring at them. 

"Good morning to you to, sweetheart," Stark got on his toes and kissed Loki's lips. "Can't a man come to see his future bride?"

"Not when you attract photographers?"

"Don't worry, honey," he waived familiarly at a close by journalist who was carrying at least three cameras. "They don't even care anymore."

Clint, who was quietly standing next to him, did an obvious eye roll behind his sunglasses. Thor just stared down at the oblivious smiling man as he considered knocking going past his 'gentle giant'-persona and knocking Stark out. 

Loki blinked. Even if he wasn't breaking up with Stark, he would have been very angry. If Stark affectionately kissing women in public wasn't news, then how many times had it happened for it to become so? He felt a calloused hand caressing his hip. 

"Get away from me," Loki pushed him back. "Don't you have a speech to practice or something? You are stopping up the line."

It was Stark's turn to blink. Loki had used a quite hard tone and he immediately felt bad, but courageously stood his ground. He wanted to spare Stark the embarrassment of a public breakup, but he also didn't want to pretend everything was fine.

"Right..." Stark seemed a bit confused as he didn't come up with any humour to deflate the tension with. 

"Tony," Clint uncomfortably leaned forward, showing Stark a text on a mobile phone. "Sorry to interrupt, but you are needed."

Stark glanced over the text. Loki could only make out the name 'Steve' on the display. Now that was another thing to worry about. 

He hadn't found out much about the man last night, only that he was childhood friend with Bucky, served with Sam, and that he was a government agent of some sort, agency unknown. Apparently he was in New York to visit his friends, but it seemed like an all too big a coincidence. 

"Do you want to have lunch together?"

"Thea and I need to plan our trip."

"You're still going to Florida?"

"Of course..." Loki almost felt nauseous as he continued "...what did you think? My friends need me."

"To do what? Strip at some bar in Miami..."

"Fort Lauderdale," corrected Thor but no one listened to him. 

"I'm a billionaire, cupcake," Stark took Loki's hands in his. "I can buy that club a hundred times over. You don't need to worry about money ever again."

"Why?" Loki's emotional instability suddenly twisted into anger. "Because I'm going to own half of everything when we get divorced over you're cheating on me?"

Loki felt like the wanted to throw up. Thor took hold of his wrist to calm him down. There were people watching them. The reporter looked slightly more interested. 

"You are obviously upset with me," Stark shifted uncomfortably. "I have to leave, but I'll have Nat explain it to me, and we'll talk about it over lunch. Okay?"

 

Loki glanced at Natasha, she was wearing her ordinary clothes today. She had said that she knew his secret. What secret? The truth? Or something else? And then, what would she tell Stark? It still wasn't sure what kind of connections Stark had to Thanos and André. 

"Actually..." Loki spoke slowly "I would like to speak with Natasha first."

"Sure! Absolutely! Then she'll be even better at explaining it to me,"

"I'm not your female interpreter," Natasha crossed her arms. 

"Well, who else? Pepper has stopped helping me, and Maria just gives me a lesbian stare."

"What's a 'lesbian state'?" 

"The one when they realise that they are so much superior to you and could easily take your girl away if they wanted to."

Natasha just looked at him for a second.

"I'm going to talk to Lois now."

Loki let a small laugh escape, Stark winked charmingly at him. 

Stark went in for another kiss, this time on the cheek. Loki couldn't help himself to turn to meet his lips. It was a closed mouth, quick, and defiant kiss, but it contained everything that Loki wanted to express in a last kiss. Stark somehow picked up the emotion, even if he didn't get it completely get the message. 

"So you're not that mad at me after all," Stark gave a relived smile, he kissed him again. "See you for lunch, darling."

He gave another wink before happily turning and walking away with the mobile to his ear. Clint patted Natasha on the arm before following him. Loki sighed deeply. 

"Are you okay here?" he asked Thor. 

"Yes," Thor gave a nod and patted his shoulder. " _Lös det här,_ " he said in Swedish. (Resolve this)

"Tala för dig själv," (speak for yourself) huffed Loki and turned to Natasha. "Can we walk?" 

She nodded consent and they left the public entrance hall. 

They walked towards the medical exhibition, walking through it was the long way around to the motor pool. Loki was silent, he tried to gather his thoughts. Natasha wasn't the type of person who you could easily outsmart or lie to. 

"Congratulations, by the way," Natasha said. "I didn't think it would happen considering what Clint told me you said to Tony last night."

"Yeah..." Loki sighed. "It got a bit out of hand after the lap dance."

"Doesn't it always?" She pushed some of her hair back from her face. 

"Actually, no. Not if you know what you are doing." 

"Look..." she gave him a searching once over."...I know that you're not a gold digger, but..."

"I'm going to break up with him," Loki forced out the words. "He's all my dreams come true, but some of those dreams were nightmares, and I can't be with him. What I said to him last night still goes..." he felt tears prickle his eyes. "Accepting the proposal was just exhaustion... and the wrong kind of medication."

Loki stopped walking to gather his thoughts. They wee standing in front of a man-sized hologram depicting a digital male skeleton being continuously stripped and redressed with blood vessels, inner organs, muscle tissue, and skin. The hologram wasn't that well endowed, though that probably had something to do with this being a family friendly exhibition. 

"Are you breaking up with him because of your..." for the first two me since Loki met her Natasha seemed to hesitate "...condition? If it is, I assure you that Tony doesn't really care about that sort of thing. If anything I think he would probably find it exciting. Though, I still urge you to tell him about it soon."

It didn't sound like she was talking about the murderers following Loki and Thor. It was both reliving and worrying at the same time. Loki decided to go with it. 

"How did you find out?" he pretended to look ashamed. 

"I began to suspect something when we first met, on the plane." She kept her eyes on the slightly disturbing display on the big monitor, she probably knew all the places to place a sharp deadly knife. "You took an awfully long time in the bathroom."

Loki shifted, but let her continue. 

"It's quite obvious that you and Thea aren't siblings by blood. Neither of you have any official records, neither in the UK nor in Sweden. Your identifications and passports are fakes-" she stopped. "Don't worry, we're not going to report you, or fire you."

"No?" Loki was a bit surprised about this turn. 

"You are only in New York to make preparations for her surgery, aren't you? This job is only to pay your stay, so you won't need to use your savings."

"Yeah..." Loki worried his hands in an act to make her continue with her theory. 

"You are here with her to be moral support, because you have already gone through it. You only call yourself sisters to cover it up."

"Oh..." 

Loki turned to stare at her. She thought he was a post-op transsexual. She was in the right area but was walking down a very wrong path. 

"Who have you told?"

"Just Clint, but only as a theory." She looked at him. "Is it true?"

"It's true enough," Loki sighed in faked regretful admittance. 

They stared to walk again. Loki mulled over the new development. 

"If that's the reason you are breaking up then don't, Tony loves women in all forms. The only thing he doesn't like is being lied to."

"Well, that's comforting..." Loki could see the very dark storm clouds gather overhead. "Do you know if he's ever been with a..." he couldn't decide if he wanted to say 'trans' or 'man', but Natasha seemed to get the picture. 

"We don't actually ask people to show us what's in their pants before Tony hits on them."

They passed a poster advertising Thanos' speech. _'Online-gambling, will it take over the world?'_ stood in big letters under the picture of the man. He looked pompous in a dark blue suit and purple tie. 

"I don't know why Stark invited him here," Loki glared at the image. 

"He's the best expert in his field," Natasha's tone wasn't as compassionate either. "And his field is one of the biggest growing ones currently." She looked at him. "Why? Do you know him?"

"Not personally. But you always hear rumours backstage when you work in the kind of places that I do. He's not a nice man."

A small twitch in her facial expression told him that she agreed, though that didn't prove if her boss was working with Thanos or not, only that she had met him. 

"I saw you last night, you are a good dancer. Why aren't you in one of the bigger shows?"

"It's Vegas, baby," Loki laughed. "There are good dancers standing on street corners. I'm actually quite lucky."

They walked on, nodding at Bucky as they passed his booth. The man was showing off his prosthetic arm to a family with two fascinated young children, he nodded back to them but kept talking to the kids. Natasha looked at her watch. 

"Bruce's seminary is starting in twenty minutes," she said. "Tony's going to be there, so I have to do a quick security sweep. What if you and Thea get lunch for all five of us at the same place as yesterday and we'll meet up at noon by the centre pavilion?"

"Fine," Loki sighed again. "Will do,"

"'Then you can talk privately to Tony, and hopefully get things straightened out."

"Just what I need," he couldn't hide his sarcasm. 

"You should know..." Natasha took took his hand in a kind, but firm, grip to get his undivided attention "...that might Tony hate being lied to, but not as much as I hate seeing him being lied to. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Loki felt actual fear as he looked into her eyes. "Absolutely."

"Good," she smiled a smile so gentle that it almost seemed impossible that she had just threatened him. "I'll see you at lunch."

She left. Loki stood still, looking after her as she walked away. She was definitely the scariest person he had ever met, and he was hiding from murderers. He shivered even though it wasn't cold.

Loki wondered what To-... Stark would do to him when he found out that he had been lying to him. Stark might not be against a person that identified as a woman, but what about a man who identified as a man? Loki had some extra equipment between his legs that he wasn't that keen to remove, not even for love, security, and money. He was very attached to them.


	15. Chapter 15

He was was walking slowly in the direction back to the entrance and Thor when he was pulled out from his musings by someone putting an arm around his waist. At first he thought that it was Stark who had skipped Bruce's seminar, but then he realised that the one touching him was a bit taller, a bit thinner, and about twenty years younger. 

"Mr. Parker..." Loki sighed "...you have two seconds to let me go, or I will claim self defence when I'm asked what happened to your arm."

"That's the way I like 'em," Peter laughed, but immediately let go. "Feisty."

"It seems to have been quite popular lately." He sighed again. "Haven't you heard that I'm an engaged woman?"

"Really?" Peter cleared his throat. "I- I thought that was some kind of bad rumour..."

"Really?" Loki stopped walking and turned to the younger man. "Why would you think that? No, let me tell you. It's because it's only been two days. It's because he is a genius billionaire and I'm a poor stripper. Because I got too carried away by him being gorgeous, a constant lecherous flirt and a bloody good kisser..." 

He was breathing hard with irritation, Peter looked scared. A couple of people were staring at them. Loki took a breath. 

"Look!" Peter pointed far too eagerly at a booth further on. "Spiders!"

Loki just looked at the embarrassingly blushing young man. Her was actually kind of sweet, it was understandable why Stark would want to take Peter under his protective wing. Loki laughed, he couldn't help himself. 

"Spiders?"

"They are totally awesome," Peter gently took his elbow and steered him over to the big aquarium that was full of spiderwebs. "Look, this company studies the webs to use as antiseptics and bandages. I have done some studies on spiders myself, but more on their biology."

They stood watching the webs for a while, Peter was holding half a lecture that Loki only half listened to. Loki was a bit preoccupied with His conversation with Natasha earlier. She was going to take his kind-off confession back to Clint, and then who knew what was going to happen?

One of the exhibitors came over and he and Peter started talking enthusiastically about a demonstration of the experimental bandage that had been yesterday. 

Loki was beginning to get really bored and wondered if he could get away with just simply leaving them to their talking . 

"Excuse me?"

Loki jumped, giving a small squeak of surprise. 

"Sorry!" Agent Steve Rogers held up his palms in apology. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Frey. I didn't mean to scare you. I just saw you and remembered that we really didn't talk last night, and there were some things I wanted to ask you."

"Oh," Loki shifted. "Right..." he looked back at Peter 

"Go on," Peter smiled. "I'm going to stay and watch the demonstration again. And..." he hesitated momentarily "...congratulations. I mean it. Tony is a lucky man."

Loki smiled back and made a sound that wasn't really words but had mixtures of 'thank you', 'see you', and 'help me' baked into it. He let Rogers lead him away to a nearby coffee cart cafe. 

Rogers went to order and Loki took a table. The cafe seated about twenty, Loki counted ten other people having a late breakfast, or just a snack to keep them until lunch, occupying seats around him. His hand were shaking so he busied them with looking through his small purse. 

There was nothing there except his convention passes, his and Thor's old phone, a lipstick, and a half-used pack of paper tissues. The phone had a e-mail notification, according to the title it was to Thor. He didn't recognise the sender. Loki thoughts of opening it, but at that moment Rogers returned and placed a steaming paper cup of tea before him. 

It smelled fabulous and not at all like tea usually smelled coming from coffee shops where nobody really cared about tea. Stark was really going all out on the concession stands, the cup was recyclable as well. Rogers had plain black coffee, also a rarity order, Loki guessed. 

"I bought you a macaroon," Rogers pushed a napkin with a very green double cookie towards Loki. "The lady at the cash register said they were very popular at the meeting moment. I... I don't know if you eat sweets, but... Congratulations on your engagement."

Loki stared at the ridiculous baked goods for a moment to gain his bearings, then he laughed delightfully and met Rogers' clear blue eyes straight on. 

"Do I look like the kind of girl that worries about eating sweets? Most men want strippers with a little wiggle to them..." he paused when he noticed the other man's slightly shocked expression "...most husbands too, I think."

He blushed, quickly grabbed the cookie and ruthlessly bit off half of it. It tasted like almonds boiled in sugar dipped in even more sugar, perhaps this _was_ a bit too sweet for him. He casually took a sip of his tea to even it out. 

"If-..." He swallowed down his mouthful. "If I didn't know better I would think that you are trying to butter me up for something. Are you going to warn me off Stark? Call me a fortune hunter? Because I assure you..." he took a deep breath "...I've realised that accepting his proposal was a mistake."

"Really?" Rogers seemed genuinely surprised. "I was there last night when he asked you and I thought you looked really happy together."

"Was this after the lap dance and the champagne, after he kissed me until I was slightly oxygen deprived, and he had to hold on to me so I wouldn't fall down on the floor?"

It hadn't been the most graceful proposal. Loki had been far to gone in the consequences of his relapse by then. At least Stark had been happy. 

"Hrm..." the large man shifted uncomfortably. "Yes. It was... very romantic?"

"It wasn't very well thought through, there are circumstances..." Loki sipped his tea to stop himself from saying too much. "But I get the impression that this wasn't what you wanted to talk to me about."

"No..." he shifted again. "I heard you and your sister have worked for a long time in Las Vegas."

"Eleven years," Loki nodded and put the other price of the macaroon in his mouth, it wasn't as sweet anymore. 

He would have to tread lightly. Sure, Rogers seemed to have been the one in charge of the raid back in Vegas, but that didn't necessarily mean he wasn't dirty. Or that he wasn't doing an investigation on Stark as well, even if they seemed to be friends. Stark could even be the one behind the raid...

Stark could be a gangster as well and be trying to bully André and Thanos out of business... But why was Thanos here? Was Stark really working with Thanos... But then who had Steve Rogers in his pocket? Did anyone? And who had the guys that had been killed working for? Loki's head was spinning. 

He knew that he would need to trust someone eventually, but this was not only his life, but Thor's as well. 

"When did you leave?" Rogers proceeded like an investigator pretending not to investigate. "Wednesday?"

"Tuesday," Loki corrected. "We went by train to Chicago, where Stark picked us, or rather Jane, up in his private plane,"

"You met Dr. Foster and Ms Lewis on the train?"

"Yes, we shared a compartment."

"You and your sister weren't the ones that was supposed to be here, right?"

"No," Loki acted casual. "It was actually two friends of ours, Fendral and Sif. They got other jobs, and Thea and I needed the money, also it was a free trip to New York."

"Isn't it a bit far? From Las Vegas, I mean? It's just a weekend."

"Are you going somewhere with these questions?" Loki had long since emptied his cup. "Because I have hoods of fancy cars that I'm paid to lean myself seductively against." 

"Is that what you do here?" Rogers blinked. 

"When I'm not directing people to the bathroom, getting Mr. Stark his lunch, or having tea with handsome government agents. Is there anything else you are wondering about?"

"Yes," Rogers held up his phone to show a picture of Thor, dressed as a man, probably from the night before. "Are you recognise this man?"

Loki had to think for a second of what he had established of Lois' backstory. He was sure that Rogers noticed the pause. 

"He's a wrestler," Loki did his best least interested voice. "I knew him a few years ago when u sister wrestled. I saw him the day before yesterday here in New York, and I believe Jane Foster went in a date with him last night. Why are you asking?"

"There was a shooting in Las Vegas Tuesday," Rogers moved a bit closer so he could lower his voice. "This man was there, I saw him, and spoke to him. He's rumoured to be a witness. And now he's here. As are you and your sister."

"Do you usually handle shootings?" Loki tried to act unaffected. "Isn't that bellow your pay grade?"  
"It's not my actual devision, but some of the people involved were part of my investigation. And now I have found out that these people have a connection to someone here in New York. You see were I'm going with this?"

"The shooting took place Tuesday," Loki nodded. "Same day me and Thea left town to a job that wasn't originally ours on tickets not in our names. Meeting this man. Working for Tony Stark..." Loki decided to risk throwing out a feeler "...who might have connection to the New York person you are looking for?"

"Maybe," Rogers raised an eyebrow. "How would you know?"

"You learn to listen when you work over a decade in low-level show business."

"And you learn to keep your mouth shut as well, don't you?" Rogers face shifted as he knew Loki was hiding something from him, and he probably did. 

"Your words, not mine." 

Loki almost wished he smoked because then he would have taken an elegant drag, pressed down the stub in an ashtray while blowing out smoke out of his nose, and leaving Rogers coughing in a small cloud. 

Since that wasn't an option he had to be satisfied with just excusing himself, say thanks for the tea and macaroon, and quickly make his escape. All while imagining horror scenarios were he was actually engaged to man who quite possibly was a crime lord.

\----------------- 

After about an hour and a half of giving directions, handing out information, and graceful leaning against diverse vehicles, Thor came to find him. Loki was modelling by a red-chromed motorcycle that was 'pimped' by Stark himself. It was red and gold, and had diodes that shone blue as race lines down the body. Loki was almost sure it was a Transformer. 

"You got a message," his brother held up the new phone. 

"So did you..." 

Loki bent down and picked up his purse from the floor, only realising too late that he had given the bigger part of the visitors, a very graceful butt-shot. He didn't really care, in his line if profession it was even an advantage to give some encouragement that way, but this wasn't a strip club and there were children present. 

His best option was to pretend nothing had happened and confidentiality walk over to Thor. They exchanged phones. Thor gave him a look, Loki ignored that as well. 

The message was from Stark, who else? It proclaimed a mix of what probably counted as romantic greetings, and then a list of which places Loki was to go to get lunch for everyone. It ended with 'I miss you' and a kissing smiley. Loki felt very guilty. 

"You haven't read this?" Thor gestured to his own message. 

"I don't always read your mail," Loki huffed as he looked through Stark's list. 

"You hadn't had time, have you?"

"If you didn't want me to read it you shouldn't let your mail go to our _shared_ phone. This one, that Stark gave me, is mine, but you seem to have taken control of that too. You are just greedy... Hell, how many texts from Jane do you have on this?"

"Give it back!"

"Are you flirting over text? On my phone? My god, is that an eggplant emoji?"

Thor violently grabbed the phone and pulled it away from Loki. 

"Pervert," grunted Loki and looked over to the other phone. "What's it about?" 

"Private," Thor erased the message, and then again from the trash-folder. 

He threw the old phone back to Loki, who barely managed to catch it. 

"Not suspicious at all," murmured Loki as the started walking towards the paleo-vegan restaurant. "You're not in contact with father are you?"

"Of course not!" Thor exclaimed. "I would never do that to you. How could you even think something like that?"

"It would just explain a lot, like how you suddenly seem to have more money that our budget allows."

"I have other savings too you know."

"That you don't share? I share everything with you!"

Thor didn't answer, he seemed ashamed and searching for the right words. Loki sighed. 

"You don't have to... I mean... If you feel that you don't have enough... It was me that he shunned after mother died, you he still loves. You could go back, you know. You could have money, be an heir..."

"A political tool," Thor shook his head. "Father never saw me as anything more. Blue eyed wrestling star. The only thing I was good for was winning at sports and posing for promotional pictures. Anyway, it has been seventeen years, and I'm not going back without you."

Loki was emotionally overwhelmed. First Stark and Natasha, and now this. He wasn't used to being this loved and accepted.

They walked silently through the exhibition, only occasionally being halted by visitors asking for directions. A big poster of Stark caught Loki's eye, he looked smug and handsome. They were reaching the elevator up to the restaurant. The poster hadn't been there yesterday, Loki would have noticed. 

Thor cleared his throat, it wasn't enough to take all of Loki's attention away from the poster. 

"I..." Thor hesitated. "I might be contact with Freja though..."

"Who's that?" Loki asked without real interest. 

"Father's new wife."

Loki stopped a few steps away from the elevator doors, Thor continued a step before turning around to face him. 

"He got remarried? And you knew? When did this happen?"

"About seven years ago..." he quickly raised a finger to stop Loki from screaming "...but I didn't find out until last year. And, for the record, it was she who contacted me."

"And that's supposed to make it better?" Loki breathed. "What...? How...? Why...?"

"Father's ill, and she wanted us to know."

"And that's why you didn't tell me?"

"We thought that you might react badly..."

"You thought..." Loki took a breath. "I can't deal with this right now. I'm forced to break up with and probably hurt the man of my dreams, and you hand this to me now? Oh, now I see!"

"What?" 

"That's why you wanted to leave the country! You wanted to sell my engagement present so you could go back to them,"

"Didn't you hear what I said before?" Thor grabbed hold of Loki's shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere without you. Father means nothing compared to you. You are my family."

Loki just stared at his big brother for a moment before he started crying. He had done that a lot lately. Thor hugged him back n his strong arms and let Loki's tears be sucked up by the foam stuffing underneath his dress. 

"We better go get the food," Thor softly patted Loki's back. "They'll wonder where we got to."

"Yeah," Loki searched through his purse for his paper towels to dry his eyes. "But we haven't finished with this subject, not by a long shot."

"Don't worry," Thor put a hand on Loki's back and guided him towards the elevator. "She's only in contact with me because I'm father's only heir. They have a prenup, if he dies without getting on my good side, she gets nothing."

"So she sends you money now, while she can?"

"I only use it for emergencies."

"Like buying a suit to seduce a pretty scientist?"

"Yes."

Loki just shook his head as they stepped inside the elevator. Thor was really an idiot with a heart. He was still shocked over the news, but he guessed he could learn to live with it as well. It wasn't like he was that interested in his former adoptive father anyway. His only worry in this was Thor. 

"Hold the elevator!"

A big hand came through the gap and stopped the doors from closing and made them open up again. Loki grabbed Thor's hand in fear, something he hadn't done for over a decade, or was it just a few days ago behind a bar in a club where gunshots had rung out behind them as they ran for their lives?

What happened next made Loki forget everything about what he had been thinking about his former father and his new wife, his devastating engagement, and even Stark himself. 

Into the elevator walked none other than André and three of his goons, one of which Loki definitely recognised as a shooter from the night in question.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ladies," said André. "Going up?"

"It's the only way to go," Loki giggled. 

He amazingly managed to make his voice sound light and pleasant while desperately nonchalant taking a lock of his hair to playfully curl around his fingers in front of his face. Thor had very suddenly become very interested in his text messages with Jane. 

Loki noticed none of the men were carrying convention magazines or any type of bags, which meant that none of them had payed five dollars at the entry. He doubted that they'd even payed one. 

"Do I recognise you from somewhere?" one of the goons asked Thor, they were about the same height. 

"Me?" Thor giggled nervously and high pitched. "No."

"You're one of those ladyboys, aren't you?" asked another of the goons looking a bit closer at Thor with slight disgust in his face and tone. 

He immediately got a hard hit in the back of the head by André. Thor and Loki tensed up. 

"I'm so sorry for my associate," André glanced quickly to Thor but then turned to Loki. "Tell me, Miss, have you ever been to Las Vegas?"

"Oh, I wouldn't be caught dead in Las Vegas," giggled Loki and desperately wondered why the elevator was of the slow and scenic kind, he cursed Stark in his head. 

"Well, if you change your mind..." he took hold of Loki's hand palms up and placed a business card in it "...I manage several establishments where women of your beauty, and the kinds of your... friend are very much appreciated."

It was very clear that he didn't like transsexuals either, but he was intelligent and sophisticated enough to keep them on his good side so he could make money on exploiting them, and, apparently, the women they were with. 

It was unsettling that Thor had been noticed as a man, but at least judging by the way all four of the men were eyeing up Loki none of them seemed doubt him to be all female, despite not wearing all of his makeup. 

André's scared face was awfully close to Loki's as the man turned his hand over and kissed his knuckles. Loki squeezed Thor's hand harder not to panic. 

Then the doors _finally_ opened and Loki stood face to face with Darcy who was standing on the other side waiting. She was holding five stacked recyclable paper boxes of salads. Her sharp eyes went immediately to Loki's hand in André's. Loki quickly pulled his hand back, clutching the business card hard in the movement. 

"Hello," he said to her and pulled Thor, whose hand he couldn't let go off, out of the elevator. "We're just getting our lunch as well, can we join you?"

"Sure," she blinked. "Me and Jane are meeting up with Bucky, Sam, and Steve. I thought they were super fun to hang out with last night. Didn't you think so too?"

Darcy carefully eyed the four scary men as they walked past her, all of them looking appreciatively at her body. She looked slightly disgusted. 

Loki hurried to cut the line by the register, excusing himself very politely, quickly taking five ready-prepared boxes of carrot- and beet-salad, showing his free-card to the cashier, and walking back. It had taken him about thirty seconds, not counting the giggling little sidestep he had to taken to avoid one of the goons trying to flirt with him again. 

"Friend of yours?" Darcy asked as they were safe inside the elevator again. 

"No," said Thor too fast. 

Darcy gave him a disbelieving glance and looked back at Loki. 

"He's a club owner in Vegas," Loki decided to go with a white lie. "We've never met him personally before, but you hear all kinds of nasty rumours when you are backstage. We're just a bit uncomfortable because they were quite rude."

"Yes, rude," nodded Thor adjusting his wig. "They called me a ladyboy and practically molested Lois."

Loki relaxed a bit mentally. Thor might be a bit slow to adjust to sudden turns, but once he got his bearings he was excellent to keep up. 

"Do I look okay?" Thor fiddled with his shawl nervously, Loki was almost proud over his brother's acting skills. 

"You look totally kickass gorgeous," said Darcy. "And don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Yes, you're absolutely wonderful," sighed Loki dramatically and handed Thor the salad boxes to carry as the elevator doors opened on the ground floor. "Let's just go eat and avoid those creeps."

 _'Avoid the hell out of them,_ added Loki internally and he knew from the look on Thor's face that he agreed. 

They walked through the medical exhibition on their way outside to pick up Bucky. Loki would much rather have left the building and the city immediately, but even with what ever extra money Thor had, and the selling of the bracelet, they wouldn't get far. 

Especially if Stark began looking for them as well. Loki had to make a clean break with the man before leaving, both for his conscience and safety. Also, all of their possessions were still in Stark's tower. If anyone looked through their bags, and Stark most certainly would, the game would quickly be over. 

Thor leaned in to him. 

"We got to get out of here," he whispered. "They are going to come after us!"

"We need to get back to our room at the tower first," Loki whispered back. "We can't just run without giving good reason to. Let me break up with Stark, then we have good alibi to go. Try not to panic."

"Right," Thor gave a curt nod. 

They met up with Clint who showed them to a room marked 'private'. Inside was Rogers, Bucky, Sam, and Jane. No sign of Stark nor Natasha. Loki wondered if Rogers had interrogated Jane yet about her current new boyfriend. 

"Jane!" Darcy sighed. "Stop sexting and have some food. You have your lecture to concentrate on."

"I am not sexting!" Jane breathed. "And the lecture isn't for two hours!"

"She thinks she's in love," Darcy rolled her eyes. 

"Be careful with that guy," Rogers noted, while pointing his fork. "That guy is a person of interest, or at least a very important witness. Just the fact that he's in New York and in contact with you is highly suspicious."

"He's not like that," Jane looked at her phone as if it was a cute kitten. "He is nice, and funny, and sensitive, and strong..."

"I'm going to barf," said Darcy. 

Loki glanced at Thor, but he was on his phone texting as well. At least he was smart enough to put it in silent. Loki sighed and looked around. 

The room was similar to the tower penthouse, only less kitchen and more seating arrangements. There was a big bar though. It was next to a big window facing a small but tasteful Japanese greenhouse garden. 

Thor and Darcy had put down the containers of salad on a big conference table. Rogers had immediately grabbed one of them, Jane another. There was already some other take out from other vendors on the table. There was also a huge unopened bottle of champagne in an ice bucket. 

"What's going on?" Loki eyed the bottle suspiciously. "Where is Stark?"

"Oh, so we are back to 'Stark' now?"

Loki turned to see Stark coming in from the greenhouse. He was followed by Pepper who was stone faced and Maria who mostly looked worried. Both of them glared as Lokias soon as they caught sight of him. It was quite clear what Stark just had told them. Great, thought Loki, like he didn't have enough people trying to kill him. 

"I thought we would have a little engagement celebration," Stark walked up to Loki and put an arm gently around his hips. "Where's Petey?"

"I got a message from him," said Clint. "He's having lunch with some spider scientists, but he send his congratulations."

"Who told him?"

"Me," Loki sighed. "Look, Stark, we need to talk."

"Oh no!" Stark badly mimicked being hit by an arrow. "Clint, what have I said about inside shooting practice?"

Clint stopped chewing a fistful of fries and swallowed hard. 

"No lethal injuries?"

"Exactly!"

Pepper breathed loudly, Maria took her hand. 

"Stark, please..." Loki begged. 

"Not until you say the magic word."

There was a moment of silence as everyone looked at Loki. Thor was nervously shifting and glancing at the door, as if it was going to get kicked open and men with tommyguns was going to pour in. 

"Come on, sweetheart," Stark gave Loki a sexy teasing grin, that almost made Loki giggle. "Just say it _'Tony,_ we need to talk about how much I love you, and tell you all the ways I want to ravish you'."

Loki stared down into the totality insane man's chocolate brown hopeful eyes.

By the table Sam cleared his throat and elbowed Bucky. 

"Why don't you say things like that to me?" 

"Like you need any encouragement," Bucky grunted, his mouth half full of salad.

"Why do I need to listen to this?" asked Rogers. 

Loki took a deep breath to collect himself, he had gotten a bit lost in Stark's eyes for a moment. He wasn't going to say the name though, he needed the distance to make it through this.   
_  
"Anthony..."_

"Oh, fuck, I have never wanted to have sex with anyone more in my entire life."

Loki looked wide eyed at him and knew Stark meant it. Unfortunately it was exactly the same feeling Loki had at the moment. That had been a bit of a misfire...

"Hrm," Bruce cleared his throat and closed the door behind him. "Am I in the right place? I thought this was an engagement lunch, not the wedding night."

"I really hope so as well," said Bucky. "Take it outside will you, lovebirds? Some of us are trying to eat."

"Exactly my thought," Stark smoothed down his tie. "Anywhere special you want to ravish me?"

"This is ridiculous!" hissed Pepper. "You can't be serious! Tony, you are making a fool of yourself! I can't tell if you are too pushy and she's exploiting you, or if you are both insane!"

"Don't be silly, Pep." Stark grabbed Loki around the waist. "We're exploiting each other. I'm filthy rich and she's sexy as hell, we're perfect for each other."

"Excuse me?" Loki took a step away from Stark. "Do you really think I'm after your money?"

"Of course not, sweetheart. I'm incredibly sexy as well."

"This is like a soap opera," said Darcy and stuffed some fries in her mouth. "It's awesome."

There was obviously no getting through to the self-centred idiot. Loki decided to change tactics. 

"I want to go home," Loki crossed his arms as he pouted and turned away. 

"You want to get married in Las Vegas?" Stark brightened up. "Alright! That's much more fun than City Hall. Can we have a themed wedding? What about 'superheroes'? Can you dress as Catwoman? I can be Batman, even though I totally have more money than him..."

"Stark, shut the fuck up!" Loki fisted his hands to his sides and stamped the floor. "You. Me. Outside. Talk. Now!"

Stark blinked. Pepper actually looked a bit pleased. 

"Whatever you say, sweetie."

"Ooh," gushed Darcy. "Intrigue."

"I just came for the food," said Bruce with a sigh. 

There were some agreeing hums coming from the others. Clint wolfed down a piece of fried chicken. Jane and Thor were too busy texting to each other from different sides of the room to notice anything else going on. 

"Please," Loki took a composing breath and put his hand on Stark's chest. "I can't... What _is_ that?"

He had put his hand right over the hard circular thing that Stark had worked so hard to hide every time he got close enough. Stark seemed frozen in... was that fear? 

Loki tentatively moved his hand. He could feel the object, maybe seven centimetres in diameter, radiating a small heat, and vibrating with Stark's heightened heartbeat and breathing. Stark gave a small, almost unnoticeable, nod. 

Never loosing eye contact Loki moved his hand, letting his fingers slip through between the buttons of the white fine cotton shirt. He could hear Pepper breathe as if she wanted to shout at him to stop. Clint and Natasha were moving closer, ready to strike or catch if anything went wrong. The others had stopped moving. 

Stark had an undershirt, but it was thin enough for Loki to feel the hairs on the chest underneath. A chest that was fused to the metal of the circle. Both of them took a shaky breath as Loki's fingertips moved over the rim. 

"Eight years ago..." Stark's voice shook like Loki had never heard it before "...there was..." 

He shifted as he put his hands over Loki's and pressed them harder to his chest. Loki could feel the shivers going trough both of their bodies. It was strangely sexy, and the look in Stark's eyes told him that he felt it too. 

"I was kidnapped," Stark continued, quicker now, as if he wanted it out of the way. "They wanted me to build them a weapon, a bomb more like. Something went wrong. Some of their materials and tools were bellow standard, to say the least. I said no at first, but... they... tortured me... for days..."

Loki's eyes were filling up with tears, he couldn't move. They were still looking at each other, not waiving. There was a light scar through Stark's right eyebrow. 

"I was planning to escape by using the bomb. But it went off too soon. The kidnappers died, but I got hit with shrapnel... some in my heart, ripping it... So..." he took another breath and took on a fake joviality. "So I made a new ticker to keep the old ticket alive."

The room was quiet. Everyone had stopped eating, talking, and/or texting. Sam was holding Bucky's real hand. Bruce was slowly polishing his glasses and Rogers was not so discreetly wiping away some tears, as did Jane. 

"Oh, Tony," whispered Pepper. 

"So that's my big sob-story," Stark smiled as he caressed his thumb over the side of Loki's hand. "Not as bad as yours, of course, but then again we haven't gotten into the subject of my fathe- Whoa!"

Loki pulled Stark up and deeply kissed him. It tasted salty of tears, a bit spicy from Stark's lunch, and something else that was just the man himself. Loki loved it, and he loved Stark. 

It took a moment before Thor's polite coughing broke through the sensation. 

"Lo," he said low as Loki managed to focus on him. "Det här var inte planen," he continued in Swedish. (This was not the plan)

"What ever she said," Stark was kissing Loki's neck. "Ignore it."

"Tony..." Clint cleared his throat. 

"If it's anything less than a nuclear attack on the city, I don't want to know it."

"It's not, but you know that the very important thing you wanted to know? Phil just texted that it's going down."

"Shit," Stark cursed and took a reluctant step away from Loki who was slowly realising what trouble he had gotten himself into. "I'm sorry, darling, but I need to go. I'll be back as soon as I can though, and then we'll all go to Vegas. I'll call my pilots right now..."

"You'll do nothing of the sort," Pepper stepped forward. "You have one day left on this convention, and damn it you are going to stay and do it if I so have to chain you to the building."

"Nat?" asked Stark pleadingly. 

"You at least need to do the closing speech tomorrow," Natasha said sternly. "It's bad press otherwise. Several of your stock owners, and some government representatives will be there."

"A wedding is a perfect excuse for that!"

Loki felt he needed to take control over the situation. He wasn't going to let Stark get in trouble for something Loki wasn't going to go through with. Worse than leaving him now would be leaving him at the altar. 

"It's fine," Loki caressed Stark's arm and tried to not show the sadness in his smile. "Me and Thea have some things I need to do as well."

Like selling all their belongings, buy two one way tickets to Stockholm, travel to the far north of Sweden, and become reindeer herders. It shouldn't be too hard, Loki liked animals and Thor was strong. What irony it would be to live out his life in some yurt in a place called Lapland. 

"Look..." Stark spoke with a low voice and took him by the arm and led him to the side of the room. "I know that you are scared. I know I'm moving too fast, but that's the kind of man I am. I like to take risks, it's how zInlive, and I feel in my heart you are a winner."

Loki made a barely contained laugh of disbelief. Nobody had called him that before. He was sad for Stark finding out the truth. 

"Please, don't say that," Loki kissed Stark softly. "If you knew me you'd run the other way."

"Dragging you with me, because I wouldn't let go of you."

"I hate you," Loki shook his head. 

"Tony?" urged Clint. 

Rogers and Natasha were standing by the door waiting for him. The fact that Rogers was there only meant that it probably had something to do with Thanos. The man's lecture was soon about to begin. Loki shifted nervously. 

"Got to go, sweetheart," Stark kissed Loki. "We'll talk more about this later. Preferably in bed tonight."

"Go away, you fiend." Loki pushed him away.

Stark laughed and left the room with Rogers, Clint, and Natasha. Loki had trouble breathing. 

"Well, that went well," said Thor coming up to him. 

"Shut up."

Loki walked over to the table were some glasses of champagne was already drawn. He took one and swallowed down half of it in one go. He looked up as Pepper approached.


	17. Chapter 17

.   
"I don't suppose I could offer you money to stay away from him?" Pepper sighed. "Ten thousand dollars to leave now and never come back."

"What?" Loki looked at her as if she was being possessed. 

"You know as well as I do that he is too kind of a person and you are a too devious one. It wouldn't work. I would make you sign a pre-nuptial anyway. You wouldn't get anything in the divorce, and if you were to have kids he'd get them too."

She was testing him, Loki knew it. She wanted to know what knew d of woman he was and if he was worthy a man like Stark. 

"Pep, sweetie," hissed Maria, taking her arm. "You are acting like a jealous ex-girlfriend."

"I _am_ his jealous ex-girlfriend," Pepper hissed back. "Twenty thousand dollars and tickets to where ever you want to go in the world."

That was a lot of money, and tickets. With the bracelet it would be enough to start a decent new life. He glanced at Thor, who made a small shrug. They were leaving anyway so why not with more money? He felt bad, really bad. And ashamed. 

"Cash?" Loki asked, hiding his painful heartbreak behind a stony face and a hard voice. "In a bag that we can check out at the airport?"

Pepper blinked in surprise. So did everyone else in the room, except for Thor. Darcy gasped, so did Sam. Pepper cleared her throat. Loki knew it was less than she had expected. He wondered how much women usually asked for. 

"Give me twenty minutes," she said.

"We want to go to Lon-..." Loki's voice cracked, badly. 

He smacked his palm over his mouth and turned away hiccuping as he tried not to break out in tears. Thor and Darcy reached him at the same time, holding him up between them. He felt Jane's hand in his. He cried into Thor's foam implants, strangely enough it felt nice. 

"We'll be going to London," Thor continued talking to Pepper over Loki's head. "Our father has an estate outside the city. It's a nice place, it's were we used to spend our summers as children. Thank you for the money and tickets, it will be most appreciated."

Loki knew that Thor was planning to change the tickets to Sweden at the airport. Thor wanted to go to the English estate as much as Loki, which meant not at all. It didn't matter if their fathers new wife was friendly towards them or not, neither of them would would go back to that place tat only reminded them of their mother. 

But that meant little to Loki now. He hadn't know that he could to fall so much in love, and the revelation of the plate in Stark's chest only made everything so much worse. The man literally had a broken heart to start with. Loki would only add to the damage. 

Though a man like Stark would probably have a new girlfriend by tomorrow. 

"Can't you stay until after my lecture?" Jane asked carefully. "I would so like to come and see you off at the airport."

"Yes..." Loki breathed to calm himself down "...I would like that."

"I will get our things from the tower," said Thor. "Is Stark going to be at the seminary?"

"I can keep him occupied," said Bruce. "Don't worry, but are you sure you can't stay? We can make him slow down, anything..."

"She can't marry him," Thor hugged Loki closer. "It's impossible. Don't ask us why, it just is. We have... we have to leave."

Thor needed to leave Jane as well. Loki didn't know how far their relationship had gone, but from what he had glanced from their textual conversation it was pretty serious. Thor was realising this as well now. 

Loki pushed away from Thor. Nothing was ever resolved from crying, he should know that by now. 

"Oh my god," Pepper looked shaken. "You're really in love with him, aren't you?"

"How could I not?" Loki patted his face with a paper napkin. "He didn't really leave me with any other choice."

"I know what you mean," Pepper chuckled sadly and stoked his arm. "Don't worry, I talked him down from things before. He usually listens to me... It would be better, though, if we could know why..."

"I'm just not the kind of person he could be with," Loki breathed. "Excuse me, I need to get out of here."

He didn't wait for anyone to say something but hurried out of the room. He could hear Thor following him. 

As he reached the exhibition floor, by the motor pool, he noticed that Darcy and Bruce had followed as well. He had no idea if they had come out of caring or out of curiosity. Probably a bit of both. 

"Dr. Banner," Loki tentatively smiled at the man. "You really don't need to accompany us. I'm sure you have other things to do."

"Actually, no," Bruce shrugged. "I've done my lecture, I've seen what I want to see of and he exhibits, and I heard Jane's speech when she practiced it, so I'm free. Anyway, I wanted to be here if Toby gets passed Pepper and needs more distraction."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Loki asked. "I'm running away from your friend and benefactor, you should try to stop me from leaving."

"Yeah," Bruce sighed. "I'd much rather you'd stay, but keeping the break as clean as possible is helpful to Tony as well. He's surprisingly sensitive. This is going to be hard in him."

Loki huffed at this as they walked through the big room, passing by the different cars, trucks, and other vehicles. Thor was eerily quiet for someone so big. Loki was beginning too loose patience. 

"Four days ago he didn't know I even existed. Don't tell me he won't have picked up at least two women to sleep within thirty minutes after I'm gone. He won't be alone in his bed tonight."

"Maybe not," agreed Bruce with another sigh. "But will it be because he will have forgotten you, or because he that wants to forget you?"

"He has been a philandering playboy all his life. He has had more women than I have had hot meals."'

 _And no men..._

Though, he thought sadly, even if Stark was bisexual, Loki couldn't stay. If Loki, or Thor would come even close enough to testify against André, and maybe in extension Thanos, on what side would Tony and his friends stand? Even Rogers, who seemed clean on the outside, could be knee deep with the bad guys. He glanced at Bruce. 

"So does Stark have much business with Thanos?"

"I'm not really that involved in the business side of his business," Bruce shrugged. "I'm more of a scientist and researcher, but I've have noticed that he has spent a lot of time concentrating on Thanos' company lately. Internet gambling is a growing trend after all. Not that that's my thing, though I sometimes enjoy the math behind it."

He went into a little rant about how it was actually easier to beat a digital croupier than a human, if you knew the basics of quantum matrices and irrational digital coding. If Loki understood even half of it he'd probably match Stark's fortune within a year, but since he didn't, and was occupied with other thoughts, he really didn't listen. 

Was Stark looking to get into internet gambling? As Bruce said, it was a growing market, and there would never be a shortage of people wanting to try their luck to the point of destroying their lives. Loki had several aquatints that had used their last dollar on a slot machine before buying food to their children. Loki had a hard time imagining Stark supporting such behaviour. 

Thor looked deeply troubled, probably wondering the which was the best way to end it with Jane. Unlike Stark and Loki, Thor spent a little more time listening to his conscience. Loki was surprised that it had gone so far with Jane without something inside Thor yelling at him to stop. 

Then again, Loki realised, it was mister likely that _he_ was Thor's conscience, and he had unfortunately been a bit distracted. It wasn't really fair to blame everything on himself, because Thor usually had a mind of his own, but Loki should definitely had been there to pull on the breaks. Regrettably enough, Loki had needed most of his attention on his own breaks. 

"Ouff!" Loki had been lost to n thought and walked straight into a man coming towards him. "I'm sorry..."

It was André. He looked at Loki with irritation and slight recognition, hopefully from the elevator. 

"You should look were you going, lady," said one of his goons threateningly. 

"I'm sorry," repeated Loki and tried to calmly back away. 

"Hey!" A man who hadn't been in the elevator earlier called out and pointed at Loki. "I know you!"

Loki recognised him as well. He had been one of the regular overseers at the club back in Vegas. They had spoken several times, he had even tried pick up Loki for a threeway with his wife once. Neither Loki, nor the man's poor wife, had been accommodating. But at the moment that was besides the point. 

"And you!" The man shifted his pointing finger to Thor. "It's them! The witnesses!"

"Holy shit," gasped the goon who had been one of the shooters. "You're right! It's them!"

André's eyes hardened. 

"Get them."

Thor was immediately grabbed by two men, despite Darcy calling out. André took a threatening step towards Loki. 

Loki was to scream, preferably as a girl so that he would get more attention, but before he had chance to do so Darcy had stepped in front of him. 

"What's going on here?"

"Move out of the way, bitch," growled André. 

"Excuse me?" 

If Stark's security hadn't been so good they would probably all be shot or stabbed by now, or at least been threatened to be shot and stabbed. 

"You heard him, bitch," one of the goons roughly pushed Darcy away. 

Next thing Bruce had punched the goon in the face. The man stumbled backwards into André and the both fell into an exhibit booth and tore down some of the engine parts displayed there. There was a violent clatter that caught the attention of everyone in the motor pool. 

"Go," Bruce commanded Loki over his shoulder. "I'll take care of this, security is already on their way."

Loki was frozen in place, but luckily Thor wasn't. He did a wrestling move on the guys holding on to him, grabbed Loki's arm and ran. Loki had no chance to really react. He could hear Bruce shouting behind them. Boy, you really didn't want to make that guy angry. 

"Where are we going? Loki breathed. 

It was hard to being pulled to run in a tight dress, and Loki really didn't want to pull the slit up to his hip. They were already attracting more attention than necessary. It was mostly visitors either asking where the fire was or joking about toiletry emergencies. Loki could swear someone managed to slap his ass as he passed. 

It wouldn't take long before security noticed them, if they hadn't already. Stark security was top notch. 

"I know a place." 

Thor pulled out a security card and unlocked a door that said 'private'. He dragged Looked like inside and the door locked its electronic lock safely behind them. Nobody without clearance would be able to pass though the doors. 

On the other side Thor stopped, leaned against the door and breathed out. Loki sank down until he sat on the floor. Even though his shoes were low-heal, they were killing him. 

"What are we going to do?" Thor sat down beside him. 

"We need to leave, now." Loki tried to collect himself. "Pepper will take care of our money and tickets. Forget the things at the tower. We'll be long gone before they notice that there's anything unusual. We just need to go back to the lunch room without anyone discovering us."

"Leave that to to me," smiled Thor. "I found this passage yesterday when I was looking for place to fix my boobs without anyone seeing me. That way,,," he pointed down the corridor "...is the entrance and the cloak room. As well as the lost and found room. It's where I found my. shawl,"

"Are you proposing that we put disguises over our disguises?"

"Yes?"

Loki looked at him for a moment, but the gave a deep sigh. 

"Well, since its the only idea we have, I guess it will do. I'll call Pepper."

"And I have to call Jane..." Thor sighed. "Damn, I really really like her. I think she could have been the one."

Loki was to say it served Thor right after leading the woman on, the only thing stopping his was the knowledge that Thor had real feelings for Jane. You could see it in his eyes. 

At that moment they were both startled by the phone in Thor's purse beginning to play. It played a AC/DC song. _'You shook me all night long'_ Probably something Stark had programmed into the phone before giving it to Loki. Only Stark would think a signal like that would be funny to give to someone they hadn't even had sex with yet.

Who said 'yet'? Loki hit his forehead with the base of his the hand. 

He missed his opportunity to take care of that itch. Loki could have done so much with Stark without even needing to pull up his skirt. The only thing in his way had been his conscience and the risk of going too far. 

"Are you going to answer it?" Thor held out the phone. 

"No," Loki took it and pressed the call away. "I'm not strong enough listening to him trying to flirt with me. He thinks he's smooth, but he's not. He's just cute and endearing."

"Mhm," hummed Thor and continued walking. 

Loki glared at his back. 

He didn't say anything, instead he called Pepper. She didn't answer either, but got a text almost immediately that said that the money was in the luggage claim at JFK, and that tickets to London were booked. There was a QRI-code attached as an image. 

Loki breathed out.


	18. Chapter 18

\-----------

"We look ridiculous," Thor complained. 

"Do you have a better idea? No? Now, get in the wheelchair."

They had found two coats in the lost-and-found that they could pull on over their conspicuous red dresses, Thor's was a men's coat, but hopefully nobody would notice. Unfortunately there was no hiding Thor's voluptuous under-suit, as well as it not that common for people to forget their clothes in a convention centre. 

Their best option was to pretend Thor was a bit obese, and in a wheelchair to hide his hight. Not ideal for a getaway, but Thor's own, unaltered, size was more noticeable. 

They had put on extra makeup and put on hats, there had been lots of hats. 

Grumpily Thor sat down in the wheelchair. He wasn't in a good mood since he just had left a voice message to Jane saying that he had to leave town, wouldn't be back any time soon, and that she shouldn't wait for him. It was a crude farewell, and she deserved more, but it was better with a clean break. 

None of it was very clean, thought Loki as he pushed the wheelchair with its heavy load out to the convention floor. 

Hopefully Jane wouldn't get the message until after her lecture. 

They headed for the big exit but it soon became evident that they where trapped. 

"Shit," hissed Loki quickly turning the chair that it almost toppled over. 

"What?" Thor hissed back, rescuing himself from falling by leaning to the right. 

The got some funny looks from a few people going by. 

"Over there," Loki pretended to be interested in a framed blueprint of a sport car on a large display wall, but indicated both with voice and eyes that Thor was to look further down the hall. "Grey suit, tall bodyguard."

"Shit," agreed Thor. 

It was another club owner from Las Vegas, this one owned a few seedy bars that wasn't above letting their strippers sell other services than just dancing. The man only dealt with women, so Loki hadn't crossed his path, but he had visited hospital rooms with some people who had. 

"What's he doing here?" asked Thor. 

"I don't know..."

He shifted uncomfortably as one of André's goon suddenly came up to the newcomer and politely greeted him. From the looks of it, the goon was explaining that they were looking for someone. Loki immediately turned the chair again and pushed it towards another exit a bit further away. 

"And I'm not staying to find out."

He didn't think they would be recognised, but it was better to be safe than sorry. 

They headed towards the computer hall where Loki knew there was an exit not far from a subway station. At this point he felt a quick getaway was better than a convenient one. 

"This is the way to Jane's lecture," whispered Thor. "That's the room... oh."

The doors were closed and the lecture seemed to be going on, but Banner, Rogers, and Clint were huddled outside in a small group talking. From the looks of his mimic Banner was telling the two others about how Darcy had been pushed earlier. They seemed a bit agitated. 

The three of them, especially Clint, had too attentive eyes for Loki and Thor, even with the other visitors milling around, to slip past them unnoticed. Also, Loki's coat wasn't exactly matching with the sunny weather outside. 

With the two first exits blocked their next option would be crossing part of the outside yard to get to the VIP entry. Members of the public was allowed to exit there, though only if they weren't planning of getting back inside. That quite fitted well with Loki's plans at the moment. 

To get outside they zigzagged between one booth with home telescopes, one with 3D-models of molecules, and a man who was walking around with a radio controlled mini-robot. Loki barely avoided tripping over it. 

Getting out in the relatively open air Loki was beginning to feel a bit on the chemically deprived side as his stress levels were rising. He wished he had saved that pill he took yesterday. As it was his best chance for mental distraction was either running his head into a wall, or show his card at the hot dog stand and stuff his face with wieners. 

He did neither. 

Instead he pushed Thor across the yard until they could get into the building again. It was heavy work and Loki could feel his heart beating quite hard as they finally had the VIP entrance in sight. 

"Turn," hissed Thor suddenly and grabbed hold of the left wheel so that the chair swivelled. "Quickly."

Loki saw them as well. André was standing next to the VIP entrance at if he was waiting for someone. His trigger happy employees were with him. 

"What do we do now?" Thor asked. 

"I don't know..." Loki breathed as he pretended to adjust the wheelchair's back brace. "The north exit is on the other side of the yard, it's too exposed... There is the emergency exit in the next room, but that will trigger a silent alarm..."

"Let's chance it," Thor hissed. "We are in disguise. It's five meters. There are security guards outside."

Thor was right. The VIPs when through security outside the entrance so that the aesthetics of the entrance would be more pleasing and make them inclined to give larger contributions. 

"Fine," Loki took a breath and began to push Thor towards the exit. "Try to look old, fat, and crippled. As soon as we're out of sight we run. The subway is not far, maybe we can hail a cab..."

They both jumped when the mobile phone in Thor's purse stared paying _you shook me all night long!_ at maximum sound. Thor must have pressed the wrong side of the volume button with his big stupid fingers. 

Thor scrambled frantically to get to the phone but even though he managed to turn the music off it was too late. 

"Hey!" One of the goons called out. "It's them! I recognise the shoes!"

Luckily there were people around, and at least two of them were security by the door. Still there wasn't much time to get away, and if Thor hadn't gotten up from the wheelchair and pulled Loki outside again, they wouldn't have gotten away. 

Before Loki had a chance to ask where they were going Thor had pushed him inside a room via a slightly opened glass door. 

The room was not unlike the one they had been having lunch in. There were probably several of these adjustable conference rooms around the building. This was set up with a big board table which could seat about fifteen people. Furthermore there was a smaller table of refreshments that seemed to be just served. 

"We need to get out of here," Loki hurried to the door. "Someone have booked this room."

He peeped outside to the corridor, what he saw made him close it immediately. 

"Thanos!" he hissed in an agitated whisper. "He's coming here! This is his room! We need to get out."

Thor shook his head, looking quite perplexed. 

"We can't go back," he said. "They must be searching the yard by now."

"Shit," Loki hissed. "Quickly, under the table!"

Both of them scrambled down under the big table just in time before the door opened. It was a bit cramped withThor there, but if they stayed still and quiet they might just make it. Loki felt as if he was caught in some kind of old movie. Who hid under tables anymore?

"Everything seems to be in order, sir," said a strict but quite young female voice that belonged to a couple of nicely shaped blue-stockinged legs entering the room on high silver coloured pumps. "Everyone has arrived. The room is checked for bugs and the wi-fi is blocked."

"Good," Thanos' voice was gruff and full of confidence and malice. "Close that door, check the curtains. "Did you get the gun through security?"

Thanos wore pressed dark grey trousers and expensive looking shiny black leather boots. He was walking towards the refreshment table. Besides the woman with questionable fashion taste, most likely his assistant, there were two bodyguards, they wore all and was hurrying towards the windows. 

"Yes, sir," said the woman. "I have it."

"Good," repeated Thanos, who seemed to be sampling a few things off the table. "Give it to me." 

"Yes, sir."

She walked over to him. There was the sound of Thanos checking the bullets. 

Loki and Thor exchanged a scared look and hunkered down even more. 

The door opened again and a group of about ten people entered. All were seemingly male and had a taste for expensive shoes. Thankfully none of the shoes were Stark's. 

"Gentlemen," Thanos greeted. 

"Thanos," said one of the men. "I hope you haven't made us come all this way for nothing."

"Nothing?" Thanos huffed. "Look around! Tony Stark is worth over ten billion dollars, I wouldn't call that 'nothing'."

Loki almost choked but was able to put his hand over his mouth in time before any sound came out. Ten billion? He hadn't really heard any numbers about Stark's fortune, but that was a number almost over his compression. 

"And how do you suppose to get your hands on that money?" asked someone else. 

"As you notice by our location, Mr. Stark and I have established a very promising connection. He has already made some substantial investments in my affairs. Voting him as a member of the board would give you access to it as well."

A chill went through Loki's back, he felt like he was going to cry. The man he admired, the man he loved, was really a criminal. Not only that, he was more or less in a mafia. He had so wanted his paranoid suspicions to be wrong. The compassionate look Thor gave him didn't comfort him. 

Did that mean Stark's friends were corrupt as well? Rogers? Reed? Banner? Not Peter, he was such an innocent boy... Pepper! If she was corrupt, there might not be any money waiting for them at the airport... 

Thor shook his head probably seeing the panic rising in Loki's eyes. _No_ , his brother mimicked, _don't panic_ , his bright blue eyes giving Loki renewed strength to let go of the oncoming turmoil. 

He was right, they couldn't do anything at the moment. Just concentrate on getting out, and then they could regroup. Maybe Loki could give in a bit and try to befriend their father's new wife. His pride would suffer greatly, but he would be alive. 

Though what kind of life would that be?

"And you trust him?" asked the first man again. 

"I'm chairman of this board, do you trust me?"

"I trust that I can't trust you," the man sounded like was grinning as he sat down by the table, his feet only centimetres from Loki who shifted slightly not to get accidentally kicked. 

Thanos seemed content with the answer. Four of the men joined around the table while their henchmen walked over to the food table. It seemed that none of the other bosses were as self sufficient as Thanos was. 

"While we wait for Mr. Stark..." Thanos took a breath "...why don't we take care of some internal business? André?"

That was then Loki recognised the shoes next to him belonging to a man that hadn't spoken yet. His panic returned, and so did Thor's as it would seem. 

"Yes?" André sounded irritated. 

"I heard there were some problems over a _male_ strip club, something about the transference not going smoothly... something about two witnesses you let get away."

"You don't have to worry about them," André protested. "We found them. They're here in New York, we almost had them before."

"So you are saying that you let them slip away _twice_!" The last word was accompanied with a hard fist against the table that made everything rattle. "Some would say that's very sloppy."

"It's just a matter of time..." 

"Well, I don't have time to wait."

There was the sound of a gun being cocked. André got to his feet so fast that his chair fell backwards to the floor. 

"No! I can-..."

Next moment there was a silenced shot. André didn't even have time to continue protesting, he fell to the floor. Both Thor and Loki jumped involuntary at the sight of the jumped at the sight of the dead eyes and the small bleeding hole in between them. Thor hit his head on the table. 

"What was that?" Thanos yelled. "Get out from under there! Now!"

Neither of them could move, but it wasn't necessary because the table above them was pushed over. It landed on André's body in a strange tilt. Loki was frozen, Thor pulled him into a hug, though it was impossible to tell who he wanted to comfort with the gesture. 

"Who are you?" Thanos pointed the gun at them. 

The woman only seemed mildly surprised to see them. She had short very hair, too much blue eyeshadow, and the same body stance as Natasha, but none of the coolness.

Loki guessed he should be glad that Thanos had the only gun in the room, because the bodyguards seemed less calm. There were about a dozen men in the room, all of them seemed to look for a weapon they would have carried. Three of them seemed to be bosses, the ones that looked most nervous. 

"It's them!" called one of André's, former, thugs pointing desperately. "The witnesses!"

"Please..." Thor begged slowly rising to his feet, holding on to Loki's hand, and making everyone obviously nervous with the size of his full height. "We are just hostesses..."

"Grab him!"

The bodyguards seemed a bit confused because, despite the big coat, Thor's shape and makeup would identify him as a woman. Though their reluctance was quickly over and three of them rushed forward to take hold of Thor. He resisted slightly but stopped when his dress ripped and revealed a foam rubber breast. 

There was some scattered laughter. Thor would certainly have blushed if he wasn't too angry at being restrained and scared for Loki's sake. Thanos smirked. 

"I know exactly who you are. The failed wrestler and the junky stripper. Very clever disguises. Quite fitting..." he smirked down at Loki and then raised the gun. "And now, _pretty lady,_ we are going to have a talk."

Loki was about to protest when the door opened and Stark stepped inside. 

"Let go of me," Stark was hitting someone outside who was desperately holding on to the sleeve of his arm. "Damn it! Let go!" 

With a last loud slap, that probably hurt Stark's hand as well, he was let go and made a staggering step to regain his balance. He huffed indignantly, gave the person outside the door a glare before closing it, and adjusted his jacket. 

"Impossible to get good help these days," he said, wiping his sleeve, and turning to the room. "Whoa! You seem to have started the party without me. Not my kind of thing, but to each their own. Do you have time to talk?"

"I'm in the middle of something," Thanos wasn't looking away from Loki. 

"Oh, don't mind me," Stark walked over to the refreshments and began looking through the alcohol. "I can wait, you go on."

Loki was heartbroken. Stark wasn't even glancing at him. There was nothing about the man telling that he wasn't on Thanos' side. Had it all been a ruse? Was Stark too disappointed? Did he want revenge for being turned down? 

His attention was promptly taken back by Thanos turning the gun on Thor. 

"Now," he said to Loki. "You are going to tell me exactly who you blabbered to, or big brother gets it. I doubt his muscles can save him from a bullet."

"We told no one," Loki got to his knees. "Please, I promise. No one."

"This is some twisted witness protection you have gotten yourself into, so excuse me for not believing you."

Thanos nodded to one of the men holding Thor who twisted his arm. Thor gave a painful groan. 

"I swear..." Loki felt his eyes fill with tears. 

"What happened to this guy?" 

Stark was now standing behind Loki, sipping casually on a drink, and poking the part of André's body sticking out from under the overturned table with the tip of his shoe. 

"I think I have to pay the cleaning staff a bit extra for this," he sighed and turned away. "She is a pretty one, isn't she?" Stark took a lock of Loki's hair and curled it around a finger. "Are you having her for yourself, or...?"

There was a snicker going through their small audience of bosses and thugs, though Loki doubted that anyone, except for André's guys, knew that he was a man. 

"I don't think you want what _she's_ offering," Thanos chuckled mirthlessly. 

"Oh, you have no idea," Stark let go of Loki's hair and strutted on with his glass in hand. "Does this have anything to do with the Vegas properties? I hate to find out there are any obstacles for our deal."

"I'm in the process of removing the last obstacles right now."

"Please," Loki breathed. "We haven't told anyone."

"What are you trying to find out?" Stark emptied his drink. "Is it about the strip club?"

"How do you know about that?" asked Thanos. "Did they tell you?"

"Please, as if I listen to gossip. I have my own researches. I want to know what I'm buying, Is everything in order?" 

"Don't worry," Thanos smiled at him. "Monday morning we begin constructing the new Las Vegas Strip, and these two will fill out the cement."

Loki felt all blood disappear from his face. He looked pleadingly at Stark. 

"And what do you say...?" Stark turned to the woman. "Miss Nebula?"

She looked looked at him coldly, seemingly pondering. 

"What are you talking about?" Thanos frowned, his hand with the gun faltering somewhat. 

"I say that I heard enough," she said. 

"Finally!" Stark breathed and dropped his glass on the floor. 

As the glass bursted in shards, and, in hindsight, distraction, Stark grabbed hold of Thanos hand, wrought it around in a quick move that ended with Thanos on his knees and Stark holding the gun. Thor seemed to take this as a cue and twisted to get loose from his restrainers. They all turned to fight him. But Stark had already tossed the gun to Miss Nebula and she was now holding it pointed at Thanos. 

"Nobody move!" she shouted. "Federal agent!"

Loki suddenly recognised her. It was Kate, the woman who had worked with them yesterday morning. Her long blond hair must have been a wig. She gave him a slightly superior look. Loki was so confused, but a thing he wasn't confused about was whose arms that were wrapped tightly around him. 

"Are you all right, sweet cheeks?"

The next second both the doors opened and Steve Rogers. He was followed by several armed security guards poured in, among them Johnny Storm and Security Chief Coulson. 

"Federal agents!" Rogers called out "You are under arrest!"

There was a lot of screaming and ordering around. Natasha hit one of the bigger bodyguards who was trying to get away in the face. Clint placed himself so that he protected Stark, and thereby Loki, from any sudden attacks. 

The commotion was quickly over though. Steve was putting the handcuffs on Thanos himself. He looked very pleased, and relieved. 

"Thor?" Loki looked around. 

"I'm here," Thor put a hand on his back. "What's going on?"

The question was directed at Stark, because Loki had no idea what to make out of anything at the moment. He was holding on to Stark's lapel as hard as he could, and wasn't ashamed to do it. He could feel Stark's heartbeat and the hum of the machine that kept it functioning next to his ear. 

"I'm afraid that you have been caught up in our little sting operation."

"'Sting'?" Thor asked. 

"I don't mean to be rude..." Stark cleared his throat "...but your stuffing is showing."

Thor looked down at the exposed rubber foam peaking out from his torn red dress. 

"It seems so," he said with a resigned sigh.

"I'll get you for this!" screamed Thanos as he was taken from the room, his hands cuffed behind his back. "I'll get you all!"

"Yeah, blow it up your ass," huffed Rogers before turning to look at Miss Nebula, or Kate. "You could have called us as in sooner. Like before the guy was shot."

"We hadn't gotten enough on tape," she shrugged . "Anyway it all happened so fast, Captain, I couldn't keep up." 

Rogers gave her a look. 

"Go fill in your report," he sighed. 

"Yes, sir," she smirked at Loki, blinked at Stark, and then left. 

Loki glared after her, inadvertently clinging to Stark a little closer before releasing what he was doing. Stark kissed his forehead, then Loki glared at him instead. He wasn't ready to let go though. 

"Now, you two," Rogers turned to Loki and Thor. "There are some questions that you need to answer."

"Can we do it outside?" Stark helped Loki to his feet. "Away from the corpse?"


	19. Chapter 19

There were already people milling about the body and the upturned table. Rogers nodded, probably realising that they would only be in the way. Natasha walked over and held open the glass door for them. 

Stark started babbling, but somehow Loki didn't mind. 

"I wanted to come in as soon as I heard you were here, Steve and Nat held me back, but when they shot that sonofabitch I couldn't wait any longer to see if you were all right."

As they got out to the yard Loki relaxed even more, he tried to move away from Stark but the man wouldn't let him. He sighed and conceded to the closeness, Stark would let him go as soon as he told the truth anyway. 

"How did you know we were there?" asked Thor. 

"Lois' phone," Stark took up his own from his pocket. "You never hung up the last time I called."

"Lois! Thea!"

It was Darcy. She was jogging across the yard, Jane and Banner close behind her. 

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Darcy ran right up and hugged Loki. "I was worried those assholes had caught up to you."

"I'm fine," Loki gave her a thankful smile. 

Jane looked as if she had been crying. She had probably seen Thor's text message. Darcy just seemed excited and curious, but she was still holding Jane's hand in comfort. 

"Oh, Jane," Thor took her head between his hands and bent down to gently kiss her lips. "Don't cry."

Jane gasped, touching her lips. Then she looked at the fake boob that was about just under her eye level. She poked it, and frowned.

"Thea?"

"Not exactly..." Thor shifted nervously, avoiding her eyes. 

"I thought you looked alike..." 

"This is so far out," commented Darcy, most likely to herself. 

"Enough about that," Rogers resolutely took hold of Thor's arm and turned him towards him. "You are the witness, right? The one they were looking for?"

Thor seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then reluctantly nodded. 

"Yeah," he said. "It's me. I'm the witness. I was scared for my life and I wanted to hide. Don't blame Lois, she was only helping me, and doing what I asked her to do. I never meant for this to happen, she and I were going to separate ways as soon as I got enough money to leave the country."

Loki stopped himself from taking a breath. Thor was protecting him, making himself the only witness. He was also holding up the illusion that Loki was a woman. 

"Why such an elaborate scheme?" Rogers asked. "You could have gone to the authorities."

Thor glanced quickly to Loki, but then looked back at Rogers. Loki was too impressed with how his brother's mind was working to try to object. He was actually curious with what Thor would come up with. Stark's arm around his back was also quite distracting. 

"I've lived near the edge of the Las Vegas underbelly for over a decade," sighed Thor. "I have seen what they can do to people they think are traitors... And once I sought Lois's help I realised that I was putting her in danger as well, as well as my friends that let us take their jobs..." 

He looked around at the small group of people surrounding them. Loki couldn't help himself but reached out to take Thor's hand. Thor smiled at him and took a deep breath. 

"Then we met Jane and Darcy, and Mr. Stark, and all of you... The thing just snowballed out of control. Especially when I found... that... I have deeper feelings for Jane."

"Oh," Jane smiled up at him. 

"That's so sweet," Darcy sighed, hugged Banner's arm, and put her head on his shoulder. 

Banner blushed and looked slightly terrified. 

"The reason..." Thor continued to Rogers"...that we didn't tell anyone was because we found out Stark's connection to Thanos, and yours to him."

"Sweetheart?" Stark turned to Loki with a slightly hurt look in his eyes. "You thought that of me? That I would hurt you?"

"I... I don't know," Loki tried to turn away from him. "I was scared, and overwhelmed by your attention, and..."

He quieted and tried to shift out of Stark hold, but failed because he didn't try hard enough. 

"And you thought that I would seduce and leave you?"

"Isn't that what you do?" Loki pinned a surprisingly hard look at him that almost made Stark take a step back. "You have had more lovers than probably even your computer can count."

"Well, yeah, but that's only because I was sexually active before I invented it."

Loki pushed him away, this time he did try hard enough. 

"Dude," Darcy shook her head. 

"Sorry," Stark frowned. "Bad habit."

"Very bad," agreed Banner under his breath. 

"I'll give it all up for you, Lois," Stark tried to reach for Loki. 

"You known me for three days!" Loki yelled at him. "And I'm not..." he paused and lowered his voice. "I'm not right for you."

Rogers cleared his throat. 

" _Anyway_ ," he gave Stark an irritated glare. "I can explain our connection to Thanos, at least the basics."

He paused as Natasha and Clint joined them. They gave him a nod as to say everything was in order. Rogers nodded back before speaking. 

"A few months ago..." he began "...we got word that Thanos wanted to expand his influence over the American gambling market, especially electronic and online. He was buying up properties in Las Vegas, either through intimidation or coercion. He wanted to build a kind of interactive casino complex focused on the digital market. Though spiced with prostitution, skimming of accounts, and a unhealthy dose of blackmail."

"Steve asked me to play along as an investor," continued Stark, still looking at Loki. "I have both the money and the technology to contribute. I played the part, quite excellent I might add. I was secretly buying the properties, honestly andvto a good price, behind Thanos's back, and then he unknowingly bought them from me with my own investments."

"It went wrong at the strip club though," Rogers said bitterly. "Tony's emissaries, as well as the owner, were killed. There were rumours about a witness to the murder, but we couldn't find anything out for sure, even with Kate undercover. André was tight lipped."

"I managed to convince Thanos that he could trust me. I offered him this place to meet with his other investors, as well as a cover for them all to come to New York."

"This whole fair is a cover?" Banner widened his eyes. "It must have cost you millions of dollars."

Stark shrugged and tried to put on an innocent face, though not very convincing. 

"Just doing my civic duty to keep the people of the world safe from skimmers, rigged games, and catfishing junk mail. And if I get good PR from providing funds for charity, helping small up and coming businesses, giving scientists a chance to find sponsors, and getting Rogers here to work for me, it's just something I have to live with."

Everyone looked at him. 

"What?" he asked, again trying his innocent imitation. 

"And...?" Clint smirked. 

"And maybe Thanos had a good basic idea with the digital casino complex... though with some legal adjustments of course... I mean, there is a permit issued a the Nevada State Gambling Commission... It would be a waste if it just went unused... What?"

"Nothing," Rogers rolled his eyes. 

"Tony!" 

They looked around to see Pepper coming towards them, Maria at her heels. Both women looked a bit haggard. 

"There is a heap of reporters and people in there that are demanding to know what is going on. You need to go talk to them, before rumours get carried away."

"Of course," Stark adjusted his hair and suit. "How do I look?"

"Very convincing," Pepper sighed. 

"You are too kind." He turned to Loki. "Please, wait for me, we need to talk."

Loki gave a quick nod, not that he really planned to stay, but because it seemed like he had no choice. He watched Stark leave, accompanied by Pepper, Maria, and Natasha. 

"I need to need both of your statements," Rogers told Thor. "Come with me to the security room. Clint, you take Lois to Tony's private room and take hers."

"Sure thing," Clint touched his forehead in a serious version of a mock salute. 

"We'll go with them," Jane gently patted Thor's arm. "When the Captain in done with you, I think I need to interrogate you as well."

Thor nodded with a sad smile. He squeezed Loki's shoulder and gave him the 'trust-me-I'm-your-big-brother'-look before leaving. Loki hared that look, and he hated that he fell for it. 

Loki watched them leave before turning and letting Clint lead him away. He could hear Jane and Darcy frantically whispering behind him. Banner was texting someone. 

"Busy afternoon, eh?" Clint asked. 

"To say the least," Loki rubbed his face. "And it's still going on."

"I hear you, sister."

\-------------------------- 

 

Loki had gone through some deep anguish and soul searching before deciding to collaborate with Thor's version of the events. He told Clint that it was Thor who had witnessed the murderers and then asked Loki for help. 

He knew why Thor had done it. If there was to be repercussions, or some kind of revenge, then Thor was to get the most of it. 

He felt like he was betraying his brother, but he knew it was what Thor wanted. The big idiot and his hero-complex... and Loki with his cowardice... He knew that he was going to regret it, and he was going to talk about it with Thor at length later, but for now he took himself out of the picture. 

Halfway through the debriefing, as Clint called it, they were joined in the room by Bucky and Sam. Neither of them said anything but when Clint was done with Loki Sam cleared his throat. 

"So let me get this straight," he said, counting on his fingers as he spoke. "Tony tricked a mob boss to think he was helping him, but then a guy that worked for the boss killed some people in Vegas. Thea, who's actually a man named Thor, witnessed it, dressed as a woman, and came to hide in New York, only to by accident hide under the mob boss's table and witness another murder?"

"Yes," nodded Darcy. "But then Thor got sweet on Jane and tried to seduce her as a man, all while pretending to be her friend as a woman."

"He wasn't pretending to be my friend," protested Jane. "He was honest about that. Still, I'm very angry that he lied to me. I like him, but I'm not going to forget that he tried to use me. 

Loki thought about saying something to Thor's defence, but he found that he actually agreed with Jane. Thor had been thoughtless of the consequences of his actions. And Loki wasn't projecting at all. 

"Just say the word," said Bucky to Jane. "And I'll hit him with my armour plated prototype prosthetic." 

"Thank you, I'll consider it," she smiled. "Lois, you look really pale. How do you fell?"

"I don't know." Loki bit his lower lip and turned to Clint. "Is Rogers going to keep Thor? Is he arresting him?"

"Probably not," Clint shook his head and walked over to the mini fridge to get a soda. "Though I'm not sure if he's allowed to leave the city. They won't hold him locked up. He hasn't done anything wrong per se." 

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as far as I know, he was flying the scene of a crime, was putting others in danger, and interfering with a federal investigation."

"Right..."

Loki was seeing his chance to flee the city, and Stark, quickly dwindle.

"So far _you_ are only suspected of the last thing."

"Oh."

And now it was gone. 

"But don't worry, Tony's small army of lawyers will get you both cleared in no time." He took a sip from his sofa "Especially if you are to be the next Mrs. Stark."

"I am not going to marry him!" Loki threw his hands in the air. "I have had enough of this. I'm going back to the tower."

"I can't let you leave," Clint was surprisingly fast in placing himself in between Loki and the door. "Sorry. There can still be some of Thanos' men about, and they may want revenge. You need protection if you leave this room, and since I got to stay here, so are you."

Loki wanted to protest, but then he just exhaled deeply. There was no use in arguing, he would probably be able to talk Club not into letting him go., but the danger would still be there. Also, he needed to wait for Thor to find out how deep in shit they were. 

He sat down by the table, between Banner and Jane. Banner was writing down incomprehensible mathematical formulas in a notebook, if it was a coded journal or for his research was impossible to tell. Jane was sad faced scrolling through her message exchange with Thor. Across the table Bucky and Sam were whispering frantically to each other as if they were watching a soap opera at its peak. 

"It's all fine," reassured Darcy who wasn't even hiding the fact that she was as looking at Clint's butt as he walked around the small pantry looking for snacks. 

"Yeah," sighed Loki, agreeing on both her points. 

The door opened, Loki stood up, but it wasn't Thor and Rogers, neither Stark. 

"Oh, thank heavens," Peter rushed into the room towards Loki. "Save me."

Loki was too of his guard not to push the, apparently distraught, young man away and instead caught him in what he hoped, in immediate retrospect, was a sisterly hug. 

"What's going on?" Clint came over. 

"The lecture guy..." Peter breathed, still holding on to Loki "...the burn victim from the spiderweb bandage exhibition, he's crazy. I was just talking to him and he touched my ass, I think he's following me..."

"Oh, how incredibly inconvenient for you," said Loki giving Clint a grateful look as he freed Loki from Peter's too lingering hug. 

"You have to go out the and tell him to back off," Peter begged.

Bucky and Sam were giggling loudly, Peter glared at them. Clint patted his shoulder. 

"Miss Frey is under strict orders not to leave the room, but if you want I can go out and play jealous boyfriend."

Peter just stared at him for a moment. 

"I'll just stay here, and hopes he goes away."

"Too bad," Clint grinned. "I'm totally awesome at wrangling crazy people. I've been working for Tony for over five years."

"Can we hire your services instead?" asked Bucky, putting his good arm around Sam. "And can it develop into a threesome?" 

"I'll ask Natasha," Clint winked. "She might want to watch."

"Who's having a threesome?" asked Stark entering the room with his possy of three ladies. "Can I join- oooor that is something I _would_ say if I wasn't totally committed to being monogamous with the love of my life who is standing right here looking gorgeously amazing, beautiful, and sexy."

"Nice save," said Banner. 

"You known me for three days!" Loki screamed as if the loudness of his voice would penetrate Stark's thick scull. 

"Love at first sight," Stark continued to smile. "Like that really weird horribly disfigured guy in the red hoodie stalking around outside the door waiting for Pete." He looked passed Loki's shoulder to Peter who was seemingly hyperventilating. "I talked to him, funny guy."

"Total crackpot," said Natasha mostly directed at Clint, but still for everyone to hear. "Harmless though, no threat to security."

"He's a threat to my security!" wined Peter. 

"Serves you right for trying to steal my lady," Stark took Loki's hand and kissed it. 

Loki breathed in and out through his nose. 

"I'm not your lady!"

"Of course not, sweetheart," Stark cockily kissed his hand again. "You are an independent strong woman, and I'm your man."

"Please stop," begged Rogers entering the room. "I have enough to deal with without you two filling the room with syrup. And who is that poor man sitting on the floor outside the door asking for someone named 'baby boy'? Shall I call someone?"

"He's harmless," smirked Clint as Peter headed for the minibar. 

"Thor!" Loki shook loose from Stark and hurried over to his brother. "Is everything all right?"

Thor was dressed in a simple black security overalls, though his face still wore traces of makeup and the wig was still pinned to his head, it was halfway open to reveal a muscular chest. He gave Loki a quick reassuring hug. Loki was not reassured. 

"Whoa there, Blondie," Stark weighed back on his haunches. "You look like you forget to take some of your hormones regularly."

"Sorry," Thor shook his head and looked apologetically around the room. "I was in disguise. It's a long story. It was stupid and dishonest, and I'm sorry for misleading you all." He looked to Loki and pointed at the wig. "Can you help me with this?"

"S-sure," Loki walked over to him. 

_Stupid and dishonest_ , the words echoed in his head. 

"Jag menade inte dig" (I didn't mean you) Thor said quietly Swedish. 

Loki nodded quickly, feeling tears in his eyes. He lead Thor a chair and started picking out hairpins. Bucky and Sam were staring. Jane and Darcy were whispering. Rogers stepped forward. 

"Thor and I have come to a deal, he has agreed to be an official witness, in exchange Lois won't be further investigated and is free to leave at her own accord." He turned to Loki. "We will provide with tickets to any destination you choose."

"That won't be necessary, Cap," Stark walked over to Loki. "I'll provide with anything she needs, as well as _everything_ else, as my wife."

"Please," Loki turned to him pleadingly. "I can't marry you."

"Yes, you can."

"You don't know me."

"I have the rest of my life to do that."

Loki could feel something burst inside him. It was his composure, the mindset that he built to keep his non-chemically altered mind sane. 

"Stop being so fucking impossible!" Loki screamed throwing hairpins on the floor. "You don't want me!"

"Oh yeah?" Stark took a challenging step forward, for a shorter man he was quite intimidating. "And why is that? Because you think that I can't be monogamous? I'm Tony fucking Stark! I can do fucking anything!"

Loki so wanted to kiss him at that moment, and he would have, if it wasn't for him trying to get away. He decided to tell the truth, or at least as close to the truth as he could not to expose himself. 

"I will use you for your money. I already have."

"I'm used to it," Stark shrugged. "And I forgive you."

"I'm a drug addict."

"I can get you the best professional help."

Loki stared at him for a moment. Stark looked unbreakable. The tension in the room was palpable. He felt tears burn behind his eyes, they managed to make his voice unsteady as well. 

"I can't carry children."

"I had a vasectomy at twenty-eight." Stark smiled. "Anyway, I'm grooming Peter."

"I was an underage nude model."

Pepper coughed. Thor tried to form an incoherent sentence of protest and made up explanations, but. of course, failed. 

"You did what you had to do to survive."

"You don't get it!" Loki pulled down the cleavage of his dress and stuffed the bra underneath to expose his chest. "I'm a man!"

There was a big gasp from everyone in the room, Loki hadn't thought those existed outside the theatre. 

"I have a dick and it's going to stay where it is."

"Oh," Stark tilted his head for a moment in thought, but then shrugged again. "No worries, I don't care, it's been a while but I can definitely do that again."

Loki just stared at the man and his silly smile. Pepper was hiding her face in her hands, Darcy was taking pictures with her phone, and Natasha actually looked surprised. 

"I can't believe this," said Sam slowly shaking his head. 

"Yeah," agreed Bucky. "I told you we should have asked him."

"Typical," grunted Peter under his breath. 

"Are you serious?" Loki let go of the dress, leaving it askew. "You're really okay with this?"

"Sure, it will take a bit getting used to it again," Stark admitted. "But I'm still in love with you. So why not?"

"You're incredible."

"I know."

Stark took hold of Loki's head, pulled it down, and kissed him. Loki kissed him back, all his relief went into it. 

"This is so fucked up and awesome," said Darcy, looking through her pictures. 

Loki looked away from Stark, remembering that there actually were other people in the room that he had been deceiving. Jane looked slightly confused, though she was glancing at Thor who had continued with taking off the wig. 

Peter was sitting face down on the table with his hands on his head, Loki wasn't too worried about him. Being the heir President of Stark Industries would probably ease some of the boy's problems. 

"Who are you then?" asked Rogers. "What's your real name?"

"Loki," said Loki.

"'Loki'," repeated Stark with a smile. "That's a great name. Let's get married."

"I'm seriously starting to think you're insane."

"Join the club," Rogers shook his head. "You need to be interrogated again, both of you. And we probably need to form a new deal." 

"Don't worry, darling," Stark took up his phone. "I'll call my lawyers."

"I was afraid of that," sighed Rogers. 

"Excuse me, for interrupting..." Pepper crouchingly took a step forward holding up an opinionated but careful forefinger "...but the underage model thing... are there like.. pictures? Easily accessible pictures for the media, public, and gossip blogs to find?"

\------------- 

Epilogue:

Loki had been allowed to shower and change before his interrogation. The shower had been in the guards' room, and the white shirt and black trousers were uniform, but it felt really good. Especially when he combed back his hair and stepped into less restrictive shoes. 

His interrogation with Rogers took the rest of the day, three of Stark's lawyers had been present in the room. Loki had told Rogers everything though, he was done lying, at least for the day. 

Stark's driver, Happy, had picked him, Thor, and Rogers up with a limousine. Natasha was in the car as well. The woman looked slightly impressed over his and Thor's makeovers. Loki smiled at her. 

"Sorry for deceiving you."

"I'm actually impressed," she smiled back. "It has been a long time since anyone has been able to fool me. It was kind of refreshing."

"I'm glad someone is happy," sighed Rogers with a tired smile. 

They weren't brought to Stark Tower, but to a helicopter platform by the bay. The chopper waiting for them was black and had the Stark logo printed across it. Clint was at the helm wearing a big headset, he gave them a cheerful waive and a thumbs up as if he was approving their male appearances. 

Natasha sat herself down in the copilot seat, while Loki and Thor went into the back. The cabin was soundproof and very comfortable with upholstered armchairs and large windows. Since the sun already had set, they had a beautiful view over the Manhattan lights. 

Loki fell asleep in his chair but woke up as they landed about thirty minutes later. 

They stepped out on the roof of a big property, a mansion even from what could be asserted from this viewpoint. Loki felt his nerves tense up as he realised he was to meet Stark for the first time as a man. 

Stark had said that he didn't care. But saying and doing were two different things. Loki adjusted his hair and patted down his shirt. He wished he was wearing something that didn't have Stark's name on it, it felt like he was branded. 

Clint and Natasha brought them inside through an elevator that exited in a large Art Deco hallway with a big staircase. Rogers immediately diverted to a door to the left without comment, it looked like dining room of some kind. 

Some of Stark's other friends seemed to be in there as well. They could hear Darcy's laugh even though the door. 

"This way," said Clint and directed Loki to a big double door on the right. "Tony wanted to talk to you before you eat."

Thor gave Loki an encouraging nod as he himself was shown to follow Rogers. Loki gave him a weak smile before passing through the door and Clint closing it behind him, leaving him alone on the other side. 

It was enormous room with big windows and a sculptured ceiling. It had most likely once been a ballroom, but now it looked more like a adult man's playroom, as it probably was. 

There where two pool tables, several bookshelves full of colourful books, workbenches with technical projects of different kinds and materials, seven pinball machines, big computer screens with gaming consoles, and of course a big bar where Stark was standing with a drink. 

He was wearing black jeans and a t-shirt depicting a screaming Bruce Lee. Loki raised an eyebrow at the sight. He wasn't that big of fan of novelty t-shirts, but it looked good on Stark, sexy even. Loki sighed, he really had it bad. 

Stark caught sight of him. Loki shifted. 

"You are beautiful," Stark put down his glass and walked over. "I was scared that you would change, but you actually look even better than before."

"You look nice too," Loki blushed, not really knowing what else to say. 

"Thanks you, sweetie. By the way..." he took Loki's hand "...I've got something to show you."

Stark led Loki over to stand in front of a painting hanging on the wall. 

"Oh," Loki gasped. 

It was one of the pairings he had modelled for back in England. A nude, the back turned, chin on shoulder, glancing seductively at the painter. 

"I bought it in London about seven years ago at an art auction. It was love at sight, I bid a million for it."

"Dollars?" 

"What else?" He smirked. "Lucky that I didn't know the model was underage, the dirty dreams I've had about licking that neck and back."

Loki blushed. Stark leaned his forehead against his shoulder, Loki could feel warm breath through the shirtsleeve. 

"So you could imagine my surprise when a woman looking just like my favourite painting suddenly appeared to me. I admit that I perhaps was a bit intense."

"You think?" Loki shook his head. "You know that I'm not a painting, right?"

"Your personality and intelligence just make it better. And it's not a disadvantage that you give a good lap dance."

Loki laughed and the last of his tension broke. He stroked Stark's cheek. 

"Maybe later, Tony."

Stark's brown eyes glinted with mischief and Loki fell in love all over again, and he knew by the smug look on his face that Stark could tell that he did. Loki wanted to wipe that superior expression away, but he settled for leaning down and catching Stark's lips with his. Kissing men with beards wasn't so bad after all. 

They joined hands and walked to the other room, Loki was starving, and was looking forward to meet his new friends as himself for the first time.


End file.
